New Change
by Ann cullen
Summary: Bella e Edward sempre foram amigos... Mas o que pode acontecer quando eles resolvem adicionar beneficios a essa amizade? Isso quando Edward ainda ama outra?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Meu celular tocava insistentemente, eu não queria atender, mas pelo visto alguém também queria muito falar comigo, tanto quanto ou mais do que minha inútil vontade de deixá-lo tocar.

- Alô?- Pareceu um, pouco ríspido da minha parte, mas, isso se chama humor matinal.

-Bellaaaa!- Ok! Isso definitivamente não foi legal.

-Alice, você quer me fazer o enorme favor de não me deixar surda? – Incrível como Alice já acordava com toda essa energia, que é muita comparada á massa corpórea dela.

- Bella, nós vamos nos atrasar! Deixa de ser preguiçosa e saia dessa cama! – E essa tem sido minha vida desde que resolvi vir estudar em Nova York.

-Ok, Ali, já estou me levantando! – Impossível discutir com a mini pixel que é a minha amiga.

- Te pego em 30 minutos, beijos!

E assim, ela finaliza a ligação. Tem sido assim desde que nos mudamos para Nova York, eu, Alice, Edward e Emmett. Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, e essa amizade nos trouxe para a mesma cidade. Os Cullen's moravam a mais ou menos a um quarteirão de distância do meu apartamento, e embora eu pudesse ir com o meu carro para a faculdade, Alice insistia em irmos juntas. E tem sido assim nesses 3 anos.

Me levantei e fui me arrumar, antes que uma Alice saltitante aparecesse a minha porta.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa simples, meu bom humor não me permitia grandes produções. No momento em que finalizava a maquiagem meu interfone toca, não precisava muito para adivinhar quem seria.

- Ali, já estou descendo ...

- Bella, virou vidente foi ?! – Como se fosse difícil deduzir que seria ela.

-Não Ali, é porque somente você me importunaria a essa hora da manhã. – Eu sei, ela ficaria muito p... comigo!

-Bella, se eu não ... – A cortei no meio da frase, aquela discussão seria desnecessária.

-Ali, já estou descendo! – Desliguei o interfone, peguei minha bolsa e corri pro elevador antes que ela subisse e desse um ataque.

Assim que cheguei na portaria do prédio vi uma Alice impaciente encostada em seu Porche amarelo canário, ele era tão Alice...

-Bella, nós estamos atrasadas! – Sessão reclamação mode on!

-Ali, não exagera, vamos logo! E por falar em atrasos quando o Edward se muda? – Era isso, depois de 3 anos morando com os irmãos Edward decidiu que precisava de privacidade, eu não poderia culpá-lo por isso, adorava morar sozinha, meu apartamento era o meu refúgio, onde ninguém poderia me importunar.

- Ainda essa semana! – Ela suspirou resignada – Ainda não consigo entender o porquê disso tudo, mais poderia jurar que tem dedo da Tânya!

Tânya, a namorada linda e perfeita de Edward! Isso fisicamente falando, por que sinceramente a mulher era um poço de egoísmo e arrogância. Ninguém a suportava, exceto Edward, FATO!

-Ali, seu irmão precisa de espaço, eu o compreendo, não é fácil viver com você e Emmett no mesmo espaço! Vocês desconhecem o significado da palavra **privacidade**!

Ela iria começar uma enorme dissertação de insultos quando percebeu que havíamos chegado. Ela mal tinha estacionado o carro e eu já o tinha avistado. Lindo e sexy, se atracando no meio do estacionamento com a "Miss Perfeição", meu amigo merecia coisa melhor, mas, gosto e algo indiscutível. Fui direto para minha aula, afinal, eu não merecia aturar Tânya pela manhã, era castigo demais para uma só pessoa!

#----------------------------------------------------------------------------#

**Edward POV**

Já estávamos praticamente no final das aulas e ainda sim o tempo parecia não passar. Estava ansioso, Tânya disse que tinha algo importante para falar comigo e definitivamente, Tânya ter a iniciativa para ter uma conversa não é algo muito normal. Eu nunca me importei com esse pequeno detalhe, apesar de Bella e Alice não gostarem muito dela, eu amava Tânya e isso me bastava.

Resolvi sair uns 15 minutos mais cedo da aula e ir dar uma volta pela faculdade, já não estava mais agüentando ficar naquele laboratório. Eu amo medicina, mais descobri que ansiedade em um laboratório não é muito interessante quando juntos. Estava indo em direção ao pátio principal quando vi Bella, sentada em uma das mesinhas sozinha. Fui logo falar com ela, afinal, nem bom dia ela me deu hoje.

- Oi!- Disse perto do ouvido dela, e logo ela estava se virando assustada, era tão Bella.

- Edward! – ela me repreendeu – Você me assustou! – Novidade!

- Bells, relaxa, você anda se assustando muito fácil... – Sorri torto pra ela que logo esqueceu o motivo de estar irritada.

- Você não deveria estar no laboratório? – ela me perguntou como se estivesse falando com um menino travesso. Só poderia ser minha amiga.

Nós nos conhecíamos a tanto tempo que as vezes me esquecia que Bella não era da família. Ela era como uma irmã querida. Eu a amava, assim como meus outros dois irmãos.

- Sai um pouco mais cedo – respondi, e completei – Tânya disse que quer ter uma conversa séria comigo, estou meio ansioso.

Bella revirou os olhos em um gesto que abrangia todo seu tédio.

- Imagino os assuntos sérios da "Miss Perfeição" – essa era a forma que Bella chamava Tânya, com todo seu sarcasmo em ação.

-Bells, não vamos discutir sobre isso certo? – e logo mudei de assunto – Você irá me ajudar com a mudança?

-Ah, pode ser, quando vai ser?

- Na quinta – nesse momento meu celular começou a tocar, era Tânya – Bells, eu tenho que ir, depois agente acerta tudo, ok?

- Ok! – ela respondeu e eu atendi meu celular, já indo me encontrar com Tânya.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Levei Tânya para tomarmos um café na Starbucks próxima à faculdade, estava vazia e calma, ao contrário de Tânya que estava tensa e nervosa. Ela queria falar sobre algo muito sério. Sendo assim, apenas esperei que ela tomasse a iniciativa, não queria parecer estar pressionando ela ou algo do tipo.

- Edward, eu recebi uma proposta pra estagiar em Chicago por 3 meses.

Ela falou isso assim, de uma só vez e como se estivesse me falando que iria ao shopping. Acho que não havia processado direito a noticia.

- Amor, isso é ótimo! Eu acho... – Ela viu que eu estava meio nervoso com a noticia, mais ainda sim não me deixou falar, e logo me atropelou com mais surpresas.

- Edward, eu vou ficar 3 meses em uma cidade diferente, com pessoas diferentes. E eu sinto que nós não estamos mais na mesma sintonia, e devido à atual situação acho que deveríamos terminar.

Ela falou isso tudo de um fôlego só, como se realmente tivesse pressa para essa conversa terminar. Eu ainda estava tentando digerir tudo, como assim? Estávamos fora de sintonia? Não me pareceu hoje de manhã. E aqui estava ela, terminando comigo...

- Você realmente quer isso Tânya? Tem certeza?

-Absoluta Edward, eu não... – Mais eu não estava ouvindo mais nada, apenas me levantei e fui embora.

Não haveria muita coisa que ela poderia me dizer naquele momento.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Oi pessoal! Espero que estejam gostando da história, essa é minha primeira Fic, então desde já peço desculpas por qualquer erro de português ou algo do tipo.**

**Essa história está na minha cabeça já tem algum tempo, mas só agora decidir colocar ela pra andar...**

**Quem tiver alguma sugestão, ou alguma critica construtiva é só falar, pois será muito bem vinda! =)**

**Ah! muito obrigado pelas reviews, e espero que continuem comentando!**

**Beijos Ann !**

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward POV**

Hoje me mudaria para meu novo apartamento. Apartamento o qual eu comprei pensando em ter privacidade, não só para mim, mais para Tânya também.

Eu não estava me lamentando muito por causa do término repentino do nosso namoro, e meus irmãos e Bella também não comentavam, estavam respeitando o meu momento. Tânya iria para Chicago na Sexta. Foi tudo tão rápido. Parecia que ela levava consigo uma parte de mim, era estranho me sentir de tal forma...

O dia passou vagamente, estava terminando de arrumar as caixas com o restante das minhas coisas quando Bella chegou. Nós pegamos as caixas que faltavam e fomos para o meu apartamento. Apartamento que nem fazia tanto sentido nesse momento. Estava divagando em coisas do tipo quando Bella falou comigo.

- Edward?!

- Oi?

- Ed, você não pode ficar assim para sempre...

-Assim como? – Eu não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Assim! – Ela disse apontando pra mim, meio irritada – Aéreo, como se não estivesse mais nada a sua volta!

Isso era verdade, desde o término que venho pensando muito. Absorto em meus próprios pensamentos. Mais creio que é uma reação normal, eu ainda estava digerindo toda essa história.

- É disso que eu estou falando – Wow, agora ele estava alterada – você simplesmente se perde no espaço!

-Bells, eu juro que vai passar, é que isso ainda ta muito recente, entende?

Eu esperava que sim, mais Bella nunca teve um relacionamento sério, e era difícil quando tinha algum por diversão. Não que ela não fosse bonita, longe disso! Bella era atraente, sexy e sabia mexer com a cabeça de muitos homens, apesar de tentar ignorar essa parte, mais ela era independente demais. Sempre teve seu dinheiro, herdou uma pequena fortuna dos pais, que morreram quando ela era muito nova, e ela administrou e administra tudo com maestria. Bella era uma mulher forte, e eu admirava muito ela, em todos os sentidos.

**Bella POV**

Já estávamos no quarto dia de arrumações no apartamento de Edward. Ele tinha melhorado consideravelmente, pelo menos não estava tão aéreo, e até parecia estar se divertindo enquanto arrumávamos tudo pela sua nova casa.

Hoje estávamos finalizando as arrumações, e eu faria um jantar para nós dois. Um jantarzinho simples, apenas para comemorar. Tinha comprado duas garrafas de vinho e faria uma massa, nada extraordinário.

-Edward!- O chamei enquanto finalizava nosso jantar

- Fala Bells – Ele disse entrando na cozinha, havia acabado de tomar banho.

- Ed, coloca a mesa enquanto eu tomo um banho? – Estava morta, e um banho seria ótimo!

Hoje eu tinha trago algumas roupas comigo, devido o fato de que dormiria aqui. Estaria cansada demais para voltar para minha casa.

- Claro Bells, vai lá! E rápido, estou morto de fome!

Esse era meu Edward, meu amigo, com esse sorriso lindo que papai do céu deu pra ele!

Aqueles cabelos acobreados, de cor peculiar que eu tanto amava, bagunçados o deixando mais sexy. Ainda não entendo como ele pode pensar em sofrer por alguém como Tanya, era só ele sorrir que garotas melhores apareceriam.

Tomei um banho rápido, mais com tempo suficiente para poder relaxar.

Coloquei um pijama simples, deixei meus cabelos soltos para poderem secar, afinal, tinha lavado eles e se dormisse com eles molhados amanhã acordaria com um ninho de passarinho no lugar do cabelo.

Edward já estava me esperando impaciente na sala de jantar, e quando entrei vi seus olhos brilhando de tanta expectativa. Tive que rir daquela situação, o que a fome não faz com uma pessoa!

-Qual é a graça Bells? – Ele perguntou fazendo biquinho.

-Sua carinha de criança carente Ed! Tudo isso é fome? – perguntei em meio as gargalhadas.

- Claro,você não tem a menor idéia... – tinha um tom diferente em sua voz, mais achei melhor esquecer isso e ir direto ao que interessava. O jantar!

**Edward POV**

Bella voltou do seu banho com um pijama minúsculo, que delineava perfeitamente cada curva do seu corpo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caindo em camadas até o meio de suas costas. Não teve como não notar, era difícil desgrudar os olhos daquelas curvas, daqueles olhos castanhos que me fascinavam desde quando éramos crianças.

E então ela estava rindo, e não entendia o porquê, qual era a graça?

-Qual é a graça Bells? – Perguntei ainda observando cada gesto dela

Ela respondeu alguma coisa relacionada à fome, e de certa forma era isso. Uma fome diferente, que eu nunca pensei sentir. Era desejo, e eu não podia sentir desejo por Bella, ela era como uma irmã, nada mais. Limitei-me a responder a maneira mais vaga o possível.

- Claro,você não tem a menor idéia... – E não tinha mesmo!

Assim o jantar transcorreu de uma forma mais leve, descontraída. Bella era uma excelente companhia, era fácil conviver com ela. Riamos e falávamos sobre diversos assuntos, e no final estávamos no tapete da minha sala terminando a segunda garrafa de vinho e falando sobre uma asneira qualquer. Quem se importava sobre o que falávamos?

Acho que nenhum de nós dois, pois quando passamos a beber uma garrafa de vodka do meu estoque, o assunto era o mais irrelevante.

Em certo momento da noite, e não me lembro qual, eu e Bella estávamos rindo por qualquer coisa, e foi ai que eu a ataquei.

-Ed, para, pelooo amorrr de DEUS! Paaaaraaaa! – Eu adorava fazer cócegas na Bella, ela nunca foi muito resistente, e eu sempre usei essa fraqueza contra ela.

-Bells, fica calma, são só umas cócegazinhas, nada demais! – Ela já estava chorando de tanto rir, e eu ria junto, pois ela tentava me bater enquanto isso.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, enquanto Bella me socava, eu me movia de uma forma a escapar de suas investidas, e eu acabei em cima dela, sua boca a centímetros da minha.

Não dava pra resistir a aqueles lábios carnudos, avermelhados pela pressão que era exercida pela forma que ela mordia o lábio inferior. Ela arfava devido à enorme quantidade de cócegas que eu a havia infligido. E então eu não pensei, só fiz.

A beijei. Mais eu não estava preparado pra gama de sensações que esse beijo provocaria. Era indescritível, a fome e o desejo que tomaram conta de mim. Beijar Bella era algo único, inexplicável. E eu mesmo não entendia como poderia existir tal beijo. Nem mesmo Tânya, que é a mulher que eu amava despertava isso em mim.

Então eu me deixei levar. Percorria as curvas definidas de Bella com minhas mãos, tentando descobrir o que mais aquela mulher guardava, porque era isso que ela era: Uma mulher, e muito boa a propósito! Minha amiga e irmã não estavam ali naquele momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella POV**

O beijo de Edward estava me fazendo queimar. Eu não conseguia pensar no por que daquilo tudo, só que me parecia tão certo. Sua língua explorava a minha boca avidamente, me causando sensações incríveis. Era muito mais do que prazer, quase impossível de se descrever.

Suas mãos estavam percorrendo todo o meu corpo, pressionando em certos pontos, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava.

- Edward... - Foi impossível conter o gemido que escapou por meus lábios antes mesmo que eu pudesse conte-lo.

Ele me olhou de uma forma diferente, e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele já me encaminhava para o quarto.

**Edward POV**

Não sei ao certo o que me levou a tomar essa atitude, mais eu só sabia de uma coisa: Eu precisava ter Bella esta noite!

Poderia me parecer estranho mais não, tudo parecia estar no seu devido lugar. Como se estar com ela, fosse uma situação natural.

Já estávamos no meu quarto, e sinceramente, eu não queria mais prolongar a minha tortura. Eu precisava dela!

Nossos corpos não se separavam um minuto sequer. Eu beijava seu pescoço e colo, pedindo por mais contato. A deitei em minha cama e a contemplei, e por um segundo esperei vir o arrependimento, de ambas as partes, mais não. Eu podia ver a luxúria queimando nos olhos dela, e poderia apostar que os meus estavam da mesma forma.

Não agüentando mais a peguei em meus braços, e comecei a tirar seu _pequeno_ pijama.

Não pude conter um suspiro ao olhar para os mamilos já intumescidos dos seios de Bella. Eles eram _perfeitos_! Perfeitos para mim e para as minhas mãos. Comecei a beijar um, enquanto massageava o outro. Nesse ponto Bella não continha mais seus gemidos e me arranhava ferozmente. Aquilo me excitava a cada minuto mais e mais. Mais eu teria que ir com calma, deixar minha Bella preparada, mais preparada.

Fui descendo os beijos por sua barriga. Aquela pele alva e macia estava me enlouquecendo, o cheiro que a pele dela exalava estava me inebriando. Retirei o _micro shorts _que compunha o pijama e juntamente com ele a calcinha. Já não estava agüentado de tanto tesão.

Coloquei um dedo no centro de sua feminilidade e constei que ela estava pronta.

Encaixei-me no meio de suas pernas me alinhando perfeitamente para poder entrar nela.

Bella estava arfando com a proximidade de ser minha. Comecei a deslizar para dentro _dela_, mas acabei por encontrar _certa_ resistência. O choque me invadiu no mesmo momento.

- Bella, você é virgem? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, corando violentamente sobre mim.

Eu não podia continuar com aquilo, não _nessas _circunstancias. Comecei a me afastar, mas Bella me impediu.

- Não! Por favor, continue... – Bella me disse ofegando e me prendendo entre suas pernas.

-Bella... – Gemi seu nome ao notar que ela pressionava sua intimida contra a minha. Não teria como voltar atrás, já era muito tarde para isso.

**Bella POV**

Acordei com o corpo um pouco dolorida, as lembranças da noite passada voltavam com tudo em minha cabeça. Tentei me levantar, mas constatei que (ainda) estava nos braços de Edward. Sinceramente não sei como isso foi acontecer, não que não tenha gostado, longe disso, foi uma ótima noite e Edward soube me conduzir muito bem na dança que nossos corpos unidos faziam. Foi extremamente _perfeito_.

Sai lentamente dos braços de Edward, evitando ao máximo não acordá-lo. Iria preparar um café da manha decente, e assim evitar pensar em como seria constrangedor quando ele acordasse.

***************************

Já havia posto a mesa com o café da manha e só estava esperando Edward se levantar. O nervosismo que tomou conta do meu corpo era inominável. Meu estomago se revira, e por mais que eu soubesse que era o _meu_ Edward ali, não havia como evitar. Nunca houve tensão sexual entre nós, sempre nos tratávamos como irmãos e eu sabia que ele amava Tânya. Mas já tinha decidido o que falar quando ele acordasse, só precisava esperar.

**Edward POV**

Acordei e não encontrei Bella ao meu lado, pensei que ela poderia ter fugido tentando evitar mais constrangimentos, mas essa opção se dissipou quando ouvi barulhos vindos da cozinha. _Ela estava preparando o café da manha_. Sorri ao constatar isso, ninguém cuidava de mim como Bella, ela só perdia para minha mãe, Esme.

Tomei meu banho pensando no que falaria com ela. Era uma situação estranha, complicada e diferente. Bella era minha amiga, e eu _a desvirginei._ Não tive como conter o sorriso que escapou pelo meu lábio. Minha Bella, e eu fui seu primeiro homem, era impossível negar a satisfação em saber que ninguém a havia tocado antes de mim.

Como não consegui chegar em nenhuma solução coerente sobre o que fazer a nosso respeito, fui para a sala de jantar encontrá-la, não havia motivos para protelar esse momento.

Quando cheguei na sala de jantar encontrei uma Bella pensativa, absorta em seus própios pensamentos. Ela me olhou, e um lindo sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

-Bom dia! – Ela me recebeu calorosamente, o que me deu um pouco de medo, afinal, ela não poderia estar pensando em nenhum relacionamento para nós dois poderia?

-Bom dia Bella, dormiu bem? – Ela corou violentamente e me repondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu tinha que conversar com ela, Bella era minha amiga (não mais irmã!) e eu não poderia magoá-la e deixá-la criar ilusões a respeito de nós. Eu amava Tânya e nada no mundo mudaria isso, por enquanto...

Optei por começar esclarecendo tudo isso agora, antes da situação piorar.

-Bella, nós precisamos conversar e eu... – Ela me interrompeu, já começando a falar sem pausa.

-Edward, você não precisa vir esclarecer as coisas como se o que ocorreu ontem foi algo demais, e você sabe que não foi. Nós nos deixamos nos levar pelo momento, só isso, não passou de sexo, ambos sabemos disso. Eu te amo, você me ama, mais isso como amigos, _antes irmãos, _mais isso não importa não é verdade? Você ama a _miss perfeição_ e isso não vai mudar de um dia pro outro. Eu sei que o que aconteceu esta um pouco confuso, mais não vai passar disso, uma pequena confusão! Existem amigos que fazem sexo, e foi isso que ocorreu conosco. Amigos que fizeram sexo!

Ela disse isso de um só fôlego, e eu estava meio abobado. Como eu pude me preocupar? Como eu pude cogitar que Bella, _a minha Bella_, se comportaria como alguma das malucas que eu saio? Ela era diferente, ela era minha amiga. Sorri torto para a minha Bella, e fui abraçá-la. Um abraço que demonstraria o quanto ela era importante, e como significava para mim que ela me entendesse. Apesar que não gostei muito da forma que ela disse _fizeram sexo_...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella POV**

A semana seguinte passou em um piscar de olhos. Tudo estava da mesma forma, ou _quase_. Era inevitável estar com Edward e não sentir uma certa tensão, _tensão sexual_ para ser mais exata.

Nós estávamos evitando ficar sozinhos, consciente ou inconscientemente. O fato era que desde o _ocorrido_ no apartamento de Edward o mundo parecia conspirar para que não nos encontrássemos sozinhos.

Edward de certa forma estava muito bem. Saindo com os amigos da faculdade, badalando por todas as festas possíveis da NYU e ficando com qualquer uma que aparecesse por sua frente, deprimente eu sei, mais penso que isso deve ser a forma que ele encontrou para tentar superar a _Miss Perfeição_.

Agora estava terminando de me arrumar para ir a uma festa que Alice praticamente estava me arrastando. A festa seria na casa de seu namorado, Jasper Hale e sua irmã Rosálie Hale, que namorava Emmet. Nós os conhecemos pouco tempo depois de nos mudarmos para NY, e desde então não nos separamos mais.

Terminei de me arrumar e fui para a garagem do edifício em que morava pegar meu carro, afinal hoje provavelmente voltaria para casa sozinha, já que praticamente todos estavam acompanhados. Edward provavelmente arrumaria uma companhia na festa.

Dirigi meu Audi R8 na direção da casa dos Hale, se demorasse mais um pouco acho que Alice mandaria a SWAT ir me buscar.

Estacionei em frente a casa e pude constar o que já sabia: A festa bombava.

A Casa esta cheia e a musica muito alta, uma típica festa de faculdade. Bebida demais, responsabilidade zero. Entrei na casa para poder procurar meu amigos, o mais incrível é que eu não conhecia metade das pessoas que se encontravam ali. Avistei Alice dançando com Rosálie e me aproximei delas.

- Boa Noite meninas! – As duas nem mesmo havia notado minha presença.

- Bella, pensei que teria que te arrastar para essa festa! – Alice disse.

- É Bella, você demorou... – Rosálie disse rindo da forma autoritária que a Alice disse.

- Agora eu estou aqui, então parem de me importunar! – Nós rimos e começamos a dançar no ritmo da musica. É essa noite seria divertida.

**Edward POV **

Essa noite teria uma festa na casa do meu amigo Jasper, e essa noite eu iria me dar bem.

Desde que Tânya havia me deixado coloquei uma idéia fixa em minha mente: CURTIR!

Uma palavra simples que faria parte constante do meu vocabulário. Iria aproveitar as festas e as mulheres, principalmente as mulheres. Vou usufruir de todo o prazer que o sexo pode me oferecer, e quem irá me proporcionar isso será as mais variadas mulheres. Por que me apegar a uma só, se posso ter várias? Agora seria assim.

A festa já estava a todo vapor quando cheguei. Muita bebida e muita mulher. Fui fazer _a ronda_ e ver o que tinha de _bom_ para mim essa noite. É não posso negar, meu amigos sabem como dar uma festa. Quando estava chegando em uma das salas e vi um grupinho de mulheres dançando, cheguei mais perto para poder _conferir _e pude notar que era minha irmã e nossas amigas. E lá estava ela, linda e gostosa pra _caralho_! Bella estava com um vestido preto que delineava perfeitamente o seu corpo, com um decote em V, marcando seus seios perfeitos. Balancei minha cabeça tentando dispersar idéias impróprias com Bella. Caminhei até elas e abracei por trás.

- Edward! – Ela ficou surpresa com_ tanta_ proximidade.

- Oi Bells, Rose, Ali... - Cumprimentei todas e fui saindo de perto delas, afinal, hoje eu queria _faturar_ e isso seria meio impossível com elas. Ouvi minha irmã bufar, pois mal esperei suas respostas.

Mais a frente pude ver Jéssica, um tipinho fácil, mais ideal para uma noite como essa. Ela não tinha pudor algum o que facilitava as coisas. Não perdi mais tempo e fui falar com ela.

- Boa Noite Jess... – É melhor ser mais intimista, não quero perder tempo!

- Olá Edward, sozinho? – O que eu disse? Ela tinha _vadia _escrito na testa.

- Não por muito tempo, se você quiser é claro... – E lá estava o sorriso safado que era minha resposta. A peguei pela nuca e já comecei a beijá-la. É essa noite prometia.

**Bella POV**

A festa já estava no auge e eu estava esgotada. Essa palavra definia bem como eu estava me sentindo agora. Já havia dançado, bebido e badalado tudo o que havia pra badalar. Fui ao banheiro retocar minha maquiagem e ir embora para meu apartamento quando vi Edward se agarrando com a Stanley. Não, eles não estavam se agarrando, eles estavam transando no meio da festa. Sai dali o mais rápido o possível, afinal, presenciar uma cena dessas não é muito agradável, não para mim que não gostava ser _voyer_ de ninguém.

Já estava indo em direção a porta quando uma pessoa me segurou. Virei me para disparar um série de impropérios para a pessoa quando me deparo com um par de olhos azuis. _Mike_. Um dos meus ex-namorados. Ele nunca desistia.

-Boa Noite Mike!

- Oi Bella, você sumiu... – Patético, eu sei!

- Mike, Mike... Ando muito ocupada ultimamente, você entende. – Céus, desde quando eu dou atenção pra um tipo desses?

- ê sempre foi muito requisitada não é verdade Isabella? – Arq! Ele sabia que eu odiava ser chamada dessa forma. Ele utilizou de sarcasmo se referindo a minha não dedicação a ele e sim aos meus amigos. Ridículo.

- Bom Mike, eu já estava indo embora, então, tchau! – Já estava me virando pra ir embora quando o idiota me virou e beijou. Assim, sem mais nem menos. O empurrei com todas as minhas forças e sai da festa sem ao menos olhar para trás. Definitivamente, essa não uma das minhas melhores noites. Fui direto para o meu apartamento, precisava de um banho para relaxar.

**Edward POV**

Eu já tinha terminado com Jéssica (sim, nós transamos no meio da festa!) e estava tirando a camisinha quando uma cena me chamou atenção. Bella estava beijando Mike, o ex-namorado idiota dela. Porque ela estava com ele? Eles já haviam terminado à algum tempo, porque isso agora?

Terminei de arrumar minhas roupas e fui ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Bella já não estava mais lá e Mike tinha desaparecido. Uma onda de raiva percorreu meu corpo. Eu não podia acreditar. Será? Será realmente que uma semana depois de perder sua virgindade comigo Bella iria pra cama com Mike? _Mike Newton_?! Não eu não iria permitir.

Sai da festa o mais rápido que pude, peguei meu volvo e fui em direção ao apartamento da Bella. Eu precisava saber se ela estava lá, e se ele estivesse com ela eu destruiria o seus planos de uma noite de sexo com a _minha Bella_.

**Bella POV**

Tomei um banho com óleos e sais para poder relaxar. Eu adorava dormir cheirosa e _zen_.

Estava só de calcinha e sutiã quando a campainha tocou. Quem poderia ser a essa hora? E porque não me interfonaram? Peguei um robe e fui atender a porta.

Quando abri, me surpreendi. Edward estava com o braço apoiado na parede ao lado da porta, com a cabeça baixa. Ele me olhou e seus olhos verdes percorreram o meu corpo. Seus olhos estavam com um brilho fora do comum, mais seu maxilar estava travado. Ele parecia estar furioso.

Ele entrou sem ser convidado (não que ele precisasse) e estralou os ossos do pescoço voltando a me olhar. Eu apenas o segui, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Edward, o que você faz aqui?

- Você já estava indo dormir? – Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Já por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele olhava por todo o meu apartamento, alguma coisa o incomodava.

- Não, você está sozinha? – Deus, ele já estava dando voltas e mais voltas e eu estava ficando tonta!

- Claro, quem poderia estar aqui? Edward o que ta acontecendo? – Ele me olhava fixamente e eu não conseguia entender nada.

- Bella, por que você está vestida assim? Ou melhor, por que não está vestida? – Ele me perguntou apontando o dedo para o robe meio aberto.

- Edward eu não estou entendendo nada! Eu estava indo dormir oras! – Aquilo já estava me incomodando! Humpf!

- Bella, porque você foi embora sem mais nem menos da festa? Porque não avisou a ninguém? – Opa! Estamos na inquisição e eu não sabia?

- Deve ser porque você estava _muito _ocupado com a Stanley, e eu não queria atrapalhar, simples! – Eu já estava ficando nervosa, e acho que Edward pode notar.

Edward enlaçou os braços em minha cintura me puxando para si com força e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Sua língua penetrou na minha boca, buscando a minha com voracidade, alternando entre mordidas no meu lábio inferior, enquanto seu membro já dava sinal de vida. Aquilo estava me assustando, mais era bom. Eu não conseguia entender porque ele estava fazendo aquilo, mais eu não conseguia parar, era mais forte do que eu.

Edward me prensou na parede mais próxima e tirou o meu robe. Arfei com o seu toque sobre minha pele. Ele puxou minha perna e roçou o seu membro entre minhas pernas. Gememos juntos com o toque. Edward pegou a minha outra perna e a enlaçou em sua cintura e nos encaminhou para o meu quarto.

Senti a cama macia sob minhas costas. Edward apoiou as mãos em cada lado do meu corpo novamente, descendo até encontrar minha boca, beijando-me firmemente. Eu tirei a sua camisa e comecei a arranhar aquelas costas perfeitas. Gemíamos em uníssono. Edward se levantou e tirou a sua calça. Pude aprecia cada contorno de seu corpo quando ele estava subindo lentamente de joelhos na cama para ficar sobre mim.

Edward tirou meu sutiã e enquanto isso nos beijávamos sem para. Ele abocanhou um seio meu, o chupando com vontade e mordiscando meu mamilo. Enquanto isso ele se acomodou em minhas pernas e seu membro estava roçando a minha entrada.

Edward foi descendo sua língua do meu seio até a virilha, para as minhas coxas, o que me fez suspirar.

entrada

Sua boca invadiu minha entrada, chupando e sugando tudo o que tinha direito, me torturando cada vez mais. Sua língua dava leves tapinhas em meu clitóris e chupava os lábios inferiores.

- Oh, Edward... – Eu gemia descontroladamente, eu não iria me segura por muito tempo.

Então Edward parou, cedo demais e voltou a me beijar. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao constatar que estava provando o meu próprio gosto.

Estávamos nos beijando avidamente quando Edward me penetrou sem aviso, me fazendo gritar de tanta excitação. Ele dava estocadas profundas e certeira me deixando cada vez mais louca. Edward me beijava e mordia meu pescoço, e eu já sentia minha entrada apertar o seu membro dentro de mim.

- Edward... – Era impossível não gemer e gritar seu nome.

- Bells, goza pra mim Bells! – Puta merda! Ela só podia estar querendo me matar. Puxei os seus cabelos e trouxe sua cabeça para perto de mim para poder sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Goza comigo Edward! – O efeito foi instantâneo e ele começou a estocar mais rápido. Senti os espasmos dominando o meu corpo e em seguida o gozo de Edward dentro de mim.

Ele saiu lentamente de mim e deitou ao meu lado me puxando para seus braços fortes.

Foi só então que me lembrei:

-Edward! Não usamos camisinha! – Eu estava assustada, afinal, até aonde me lembrava ele já havia estado com uma mulher essa noite. Foi só então que eu comecei a me dar conta de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Bells, relaxa! – Ele me disse isso na maior calma do mundo!

- Mais Edward você já transou com a Jéssica hoje! – Eu estava ficando cada vez mais irritada, e ele vendo isso me abraçou com mais força.

- Bella, você é minha Bella, e não qualquer uma! Com você não existe motivos para me preocupar com isso!

E assim ele deu a conversa por encerrada, me aninhado no peito dele.

**N/A: Aê! Mais um capitulo para vocês! Espero que esse compense o fiasco que foi o de ontem, mais não estava muito inspirada. Tinha mil idéias, mais não sabia exatamente como colocá-las em palavras! ;)**

**Eu já tenho mais ou menos o rumo da fic na minha cabeça, e já tem leitor especulando mais ou menos corretamente.**

**Mais já vou avisando, vai demorar até o Edward perceber que realmente ama a Bella, e com isso ele vai aprontar muito! Hehehehe**

**Estou amando as reviews, elas estão me impulsionando a escrever, mas como já disse, essa é minha primeira fic, então me perdoem por qualquer coisa!**

**Beeiijos e comentem !**

**Ann**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Olá minhas queridas leitoras! AMANDO as reviews! Fiquei tão feliz, mais tão feliz, que já estou postanto hoje e provavelmente amanhã também haverá post! =)**

**Aaaah! Ver o Rob ontem no VMA me deixou inspiradaaaa ....**

_**Esclarecendo algumas coisinhas: Sim! A Bella vai ficar grávida, mais nem tudo vai ser lindoo no período da gravidez e ainda nem sei se essa idéia vai adiante. No esboço geral da fic sim, mas, tudo pode mudar ....**_

_**E não, o Edward não vai cair de amores assim tão fácil pela nossa Bella, ele ainda vai aprontar muuuuiiiito com ela!**_

**Por enquanto é só isso! =) E não esqueçam de comentar!**

**Beiijos Ann!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Edward POV**

Acordei pela manha com Bella em meus braços. Sorri ao lembrar-me da noite passada, Bella esteve perfeita. Sentir seu gosto era uma sensação única, uma experiência que com toda certeza eu iria repetir. Ontem quando eu apenas imaginei Mike possuindo seu corpo, uma raiva inexplicável me acometeu. Procurei em seu apartamento qualquer vestígio do idiota, mais felizmente só encontrei _minha_ Bella. Ela estava tão sexy naquele robe, que minha imaginação começou a trabalhar violentamente, esquecendo todo o resto. Era estranho ter que transar com Bella somente por impulso, apenas uma coisa de momento. Não precisava ser assim. Uma idéia já estava se formando em minha cabeça quando Bella acordou.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida! – Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos perturbadores e intensos, e me deu um lindo sorriso.

- Bom dia Edward, tudo bem? – Ela me olhava meio confusa.

- Sim, por quê? Não parece?

- Não é isso, é que você esta me olhando de uma forma estranha... – Ela balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar algo.

- Bells relaxa, está tudo bem! – Sorri torto para poder tranqüilizá-la.

- Edward, nós precisamos conversar - Ela estava usando aquele tom de voz. Aquele que significava que o assunto era sério.

- Sobre o quê você quer conversar? – Me fiz de desentendido, lógico!

- Edward, você não é nenhum idiota. Primeiro você vem em minha casa se motivo aparente e fica agindo feito um louco. Depois nós acabamos transando, _de novo_, e isso quando **você pegou a Stanley no meio da festa**!

Certo, agora eu terei que pensar rápido. Eu não poderia simplesmente dizer a ela: " Olha, eu só vim até a sua casa por pensar que o idiota do Mike estava aqui."

É definitivamente, não! Pensa Edward Cullen, pensa!

- Bella, eu decidi vir até sua casa porque estava preocupado! Você simplesmente sumiu e eu precisava ver se você estava bem! – Isso não era totalmente mentira né?

- Edward, você poderia ter me ligado sabia? E você não parecia muito preocupado comigo enquanto prensava a Jéssica na parede!

Droga, ela era boa! Por um momento pensei que pudesse fazê-la esquecer o assunto, mais não, era a Bella.

- O que nos leva a outro ponto – Droga, ela não iria parar! – Edward, como você pode transar comigo sem camisinha logo após ter traçado a vadia da Stanley? O que você te na cabeça Edward? – É ela estava ficando nervosa. Eu tinha que acalmá-la e rápido.

Puxei- a para ficar mais próxima de mim. Nossos rostos estava tão perto um do outro que eu podia sentir sua respiração.

- Bells, você é diferente das outras mulheres que eu já transei, você é minha Bella, eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, entende? E mesmo porque, não sei se você notou, mais a ultima coisa que eu poderia pensar ontem era em camisinha.

Ela me olhava séria, e fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto seu rosto corava. Esse era o momento perfeito para propor a ela o que eu já tinha em mente.

- Sabe Bells, eu estive pensando em algumas coisas... Sobre nós entende? – Ela me olhava confusa, então achei melhor esclarecer as coisas.

- Nós somos amigos desde sempre certo? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça – E de repente nós acabamos transando. Então por que não aproveitar esse bônus? Por que não nos tornamos amigos com benefícios? Assim quando ambos estiver afim de transar é só ligar entende?

- Você quer que eu seja seu step? – Ela me encarava perplexa.

- Claro que não Bella, até porque, mulher não é um problema para mim e você disso.

Eu estou apenas de propondo um _UP _em nossa amizade, nada demais. – Ela parecia analisar minha proposta, e isso era bom. O melhor seria continuar argumentando para que ela não pensasse demais.

- Bells, essa seria a solução perfeita para nós dois. Somos amigos e muito bem resolvidos, sendo assim poderíamos nos envolver com outras pessoas sem problema algum. A única diferença é que poderíamos suprir toda tensão sexual que existe entre nós...

Ao dizer isso fui me aproximei mais dela e juntei seu corpo ao meu. Não deixaria ela raciocinar direito. E pelo jeito ao qual ela arfou eu já sabia a resposta.

- Tudo bem Edward, nós podemos tentar! – Ela disse isso de olhos fechados, já antecipando a espera pelo beijo que eu iria dar. E é claro que eu não a deixaria esperando, tomei seus lábios em um beijo quente, o qual eu estava colocando todo o meu tesão. A cada minuto o nosso beijo ficava mais urgente e eu passava minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo. Tudo estava ótimo, até um barulho irritante nos interromper.

Ta legal, não era tão irritante assim... Era meu celular, tocando _use somebody_ do kings Of Leon. Parei de beijar Bella e fui atender o maldito, afinal quanto mais rápido terminasse essa ligação, mais rápido eu poderia terminar o que estava fazendo.

- Alô! – Atendi ainda ofegante. Bella estava sob mim, corada e arfando. Não pude conter um meio sorriso com a cena.

- _Fala Edward, e ai beleza_? – Cara, só podia ser o Eric para me atrapalhar...

- Tudo bem, e com você?

- _Tudo bem! Edward, todo o pessoal está indo jogar uma partida de futebol no campo da NYU, ta afim? Nós estamos precisando de um quarteback , e você é o melhor que eu conheço!_

Hum, um jogo de futebol não seria nada mal, e eu poderia terminar meu assunto com a Bella depois, afinal, agora eu poderia tê-la sempre que quisesse.

- Ok! Chego ai em 30 minutos. – Não pude deixar de notar o suspiro de Bella.

- _Tá ok! A propósito, onde você está? Te liguei em casa e ninguém atendeu._

- Estou na casa de uma amiga minha, não se preocupe, eu chego ai em instantes!

- _Amiga? Edward, imagino que tipo de amiga..._

- Eric, eu estou na casa da Bella...

_- Ah, entendi. Mas estamos te esperando aqui, vê se não demora!_

- Ok! Já estou indo! – Desliguei o telefone e não pude deixar de rir com o comentário do Eric. Ninguém nunca sonharia o novo tipo de amizade entre Bella e eu.

Sai de cima de Bella e fui procurar minhas roupas. Quando as encontrei, voltei ao quarto e pude notar o olhar de Bella em meu corpo, não me contive e fui beijá-la.

- Bells, não se preocupe, depois eu te compenso! – Disse isso rindo entre o beijo, e ela corou violentamente.

- Tudo bem Edward, não se preocupe... – Ela estava visivelmente chateada, pois, dito isso se encaminhou para o banheiro. Gritei um tchau que não foi retribuído e fui para o meu jogo. Ela não ficaria chateada muito tempo.

**Bella POV**

Enquanto tomava banho tentava entender o que havia acontecido comigo.

Porque eu aceitei a proposta de Edward? Era nítido que nos dávamos muito bem quando o assunto era sexo, apesar de acontecido só duas vezes.

Terminei o meu banho e decidi falar com a única pessoa que me entenderia sem julgamentos: _Alice_.

Liguei para ela e não demorou muito para que atendesse o telefone.

-_Alô!_ – Ela atendeu entusiasticamente.

- Oi Alice, tudo bem?

- _Tudo Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Sim e Não! Ali, eu não sei! Será que você poderia vir aqui em casa para conversarmos?

- _Claro Bella, chego ai em 10 minutos, ok?_

- Obrigado Ali, estou te esperando.

Desliguei o telefone e fui providenciar algo para comer enquanto esperava Alice.

Para a minha sorte ela não demorou muito. Ela interfonou e já estava subindo e eu ainda nem sabia o quê dizer a ela.

Minha campainha tocou. Pronto era ela, agora não havia como voltar atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sei que ando muito sumida, perdooa???**

**Época de vestibular estava muito corrido para mim, ainda mais trabalhando. mais agora que parei de trabalhar vou compensar, prometo!**

**O capitulo 7 já está a caminho, no maximo semana que vem ele estara postado!**

**Espero que gostem e enviem MTAs reviews!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella POV**

Contei para Alice tudo em detalhes, desde a minha primeira vez até hoje pela manhã.

Ela tentava me interromper mais eu não permitia, disse que quando eu tivesse terminado ela poderia esboçar sua opinião. Ela falava "Ohs" e "Ahs" ocasionalmente, mais nada, além disso. Quando terminei de falar tudo pedi para que ela me falasse o pensava. Ela ficou calada por um minuto, antes de me responder.

- Bella, você tem certeza disso? Você sabe que uma relação de amizade com benefícios não é fácil, principalmente quando tem sentimentos antigos envolvidos, como é o caso entre você e Edward!

Ela não estava me julgando, me criticando e nem ao menos gritando comigo. O que de fato era uma surpresa! Ela só queria saber se estava tudo bem da minha parte.

- Alice, eu não sei direito como isso foi acontecer... Foi mais forte entende? É difícil raciocinar estando muito perto do seu irmão e a proposta dele foi um tanto quanto, _tentadora_... Já que eu não penso em me envolver seriamente com alguém no momento.

- Eu sei Bella, e sei o quão persuasivo Edward pode ser. Eu só quero saber se você está preparada para ver ele com outras mulheres, várias mulheres, principalmente nessa atual fase "_galinha_" que ele se encontra. Você não é qualquer uma Bella, é mais que uma amiga, é minha irmã, e eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça!

- É claro que eu estou preparada Alice, não vai existir envolvimento emocional entre mim e Edward, é só sexo, nada mais.

- Mais esse é o grande erro! Vocês já são envolvidos emocionalmente!

-Alice! Isso é diferente...

Ela estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, em um tom de dúvida, mais ainda sim não me questionou mais.

Ficamos conversando pelo resto da tarde e ela me aconselhou a procurar um ginecologista, porque segundo ela agora eu era uma pessoal "_sexualmente ativa"._

A animação de Alice era contagiante. Nós já havíamos feito planos para fazer uma visita a ginecologista dela, e uma passada na _Victória Secrets_.

Já estávamos no final da tarde quando o telefone de Alice tocou. Era _Jasper_. Ela foi atender em outra parte da casa enquanto eu continuava a assistir ao filme que estávamos vendo.

15 minutos mais tarde uma Alice saltitante entra em minha sala aos gritos.

- Bella, Bella, Bella! Arruma-se, pois nós vamos sair!

- Alice, eu não estou animada para sair hoje! Quero ficar em casa, descansar e curtir minha preguiça!

- Bella! É a inauguração de um novo bar, ou melhor, é a inauguração mais comentada de toda NYU! É próximo ao campus e ao que parece vai bombar!

Ela me olhava com aqueles olhinhos verdes e pidões, da forma que eu nunca negaria nada. Enquanto eu já me preparava para dizer um sim, ia amaldiçoando quem inventou uma inauguração em pleno domingo.

- Tudo bem Alice, nós vamos nessa maldita inauguração!

* * *

Assim que Alice saiu, fui me arrumar, pois logo ela estaria de volta para poder me pegar. Tomei um banho rápido, e fui escolher algo para vestir. Coloquei shorts, uma blusa cinza acompanhada de um colete e botas de cano baixo.

Não demorou muito para que Alice e eu estivéssemos a caminho do novo bar.

Logo na entrada dava para ver a movimentação do local e com toda certeza o bar seria um grande sucesso. Nos encaminhamos para o interior e logo pude notar diversas pessoas conhecidas. A música e o ambiente eram agradáveis, e logo percebi que gostava do lugar.

Alice me mostrou onde o restante dos nossos amigos estava e fomos até eles.

Todos estavam em uma mesa bem centralizada, exceto Edward, mais preferi não comentar ou perguntar se ele estava por aqui ou se iria vir.

Emmett, Rose e Jasper conversavam animadamente quando chegamos à mesa. Alice logo foi se empoleirar ao lado de Jasper e eu me sentei entre os dois casais.

A conversa fluía livremente enquanto o tempo passava, e com ela eu ficava cada vez mais desconfortável, afinal, eram dois casais e eu sobrando no meio deles. Então decidi dar uma volta e conhecer melhor o local.

- Pessoal, vou dar uma volta pelo bar ok?

- Tudo bem Bella, mais não demora ta! – Será que a Alice não percebia o quão desconfortável eu estava? Girei os olhos em um gesto de impaciência e segui para minha exploração. Peguei uma cerveja e fui dando voltas aleatórias pelo bar até que eu o vi.

Lindo como sempre e conversando (Muito intimamente) com uma garota qualquer. Isso era tão Edward! Às vezes me surpreendia como conseguíamos ser amigos, e foi nesse momento que me lembrei da nossa atual situação: Amigos com benefícios!

Será que eu realmente estou preparada para ver ele com outras garotas?!

Achei melhor ir para o outro lado do bar, para o bem da minha sanidade mental.

Estava do lado oposto do bar, observando as pessoas quando um braço forte me levantou pela cintura. Não pude conter o grito de surpresa que escapou da minha garganta, mas quando olhei para trás e vi quem era a pessoa não pude conter o enorme sorriso que se formou em meus lábios.

- Jake! – Me desvencilhei do braço do meu querido amigo para poder abraçá-lo livremente!

- Oi Bells! Como você está linda? Estava com saudades... – O sorriso que ele me deu parecia iluminar e aquecer todo o meu ser.

Era sempre assim quando Jacob estava por perto, era como se a tristeza não existisse e nenhum mal pudesse me acontecer. Quando meus pais morreram ele e o seu pai, Billy Black, me apoiaram muito e cuidaram do meu patrimônio, me ensinando a melhor forma para mantê-lo. Eles eram minha família.

- Se estivesse com tanta saudade assim não teria me abandonado! – Falei fazendo biquinho, mais já sabendo que ele estava ciente que era apenas brincadeira.

Quando terminou o Ensino Médio, Jacob havia decidido que iria para a UCLA, na Califórnia, e desde então estávamos afastados, nos falando ocasionalmente por telefone.

- Bells, você está tão dramática! Mais não se preocupe não irei te abandonar mais...

- O que você quer dizer com isso Black? – Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha, pois não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar.

- Estou te dizendo que agora irei morar aqui em Nova Iorque! – Respondeu ele sorrindo brilhantemente para mim.

- Mais e a universidade Jake? E seus negócios?

- Muito fácil Bells! Me transferi para a NYU e meus negócios, bem, você está em um deles agora!

- O bar é seu? – Perguntei totalmente incrédula.

- Exatamente! O _The House_ é um dos meus investimentos. Para o último ano na universidade é uma boa, não?

-Ah, Jake! Eu adorei o bar, e principalmente adorei saber que eu vou ter você de volta!

- Ok, ok! Vamos nos sentar em minha mesa? Vamos colocar a conversa em dia Bells.

Jake me abraçou e nos dirigiu a sua mesa. E eu que pensei não poder ter mais surpresas por um dia...

**Edward POV**

Joguei _futebol_ durante todo o dia e fiquei sabendo da inauguração de um novo bar nas redondezas da universidade. E claro que eu não poderia perder, afinal, as melhores mulheres iriam estar lá, logo o melhor cara também!

Fui para o novo bar com uma sensação de que esta noite seria boa, com toda certeza iria _faturar_.

Cheguei ao bar e já fui conferir o que me aguardava essa noite, e logo pude ver Lauren. É, o _The House_ com certeza seria um dos meus bares preferidos.

Não demorou muito para que eu levasse Lauren para o banheiro do bar, fácil!

Assim que finalizei com ela, fui dar uma volta, pois, ainda queria curtir minha noite. Ao longe pude ver a mesa dos meus amigos e fui me encontrar com eles.

Cheguei cumprimentando todos, mas estranhando a ausência de Bella.

- E ai? Vocês já estão aqui há muito tempo? – Perguntei naturalmente, mais estava querendo saber sobre Bella.

- Tem algum tempo, e você? – Alice me olhava de forma estranha, com um tom o qual eu poderia jurar que ela sabia sobre mim e Bella.

- Já tem algum tempo, por quê?

- Nada demais. Você viu a Bella por ai? Ela estava sentada com agente e decidiu dar uma volta, mais não voltou até agora... – Ela disse dando de ombros e respondendo algumas das minhas questões, mas fazendo surgir outras.

- Não, eu não a vi por aqui, mais acho que vou procurá-la.

- Edward, não seja inconveniente! Aposto como nosso pequeno Cisne encontrou alguma companhia masculina que á levou pra casa! – Emmett disse sorrindo, como se isso fosse de fato algo bom.

Apenas dei de ombros e sai, com o único intuito de encontra - lá. Ela realmente não iria embora com algum cara, iria?

Ah! Isso tava me matando! Ela parecia não estar em lugar algum!

Já estava desistindo quando á vi. Sentada em uma mesa com um cara o qual eu não pude identificar. Puta merda, ela tava linda e muito gostosa. Logo minha mente vagou para as minhas lembranças recentes de nós dois. A sensação de estar dentro dela, o seu sabor... Involuntariamente senti um aberto em minhas calças, merda! Essa mulher ainda iria me matar!

Me aproximei da mesa enquanto observava cada reação dela, e eu poderia apostar que ela estava se divertindo muito!

-Oi Bells! – Assim que a cumprimentei o cara olhou para mim automaticamente. Fechei minhas mãos em punho quando vi quem era!

- Black?! – Eu realmente estava surpreso, afinal, não esperava Jacob Black aqui em Nova Iorque. Isso não poderia ficar legal! Apesar de todo o apoio que ele e o pai dele dedicaram a Bella, eu não conseguia gostar dele, de forma alguma. Acho que é pelo fato de sempre desconfiar do que ele realmente sente pela Bella, e isso me irritava, Muito!

- Olá Cullen! Tudo bem com você? – E lá estava aquele sorriso, de que estava tudo ótimo com ele, e adivinhem o por quê? Bella! Aposto.

- Tudo perfeito Black! Não sabia que você estava em Nova Iorque. Vai ficar muito tempo? – Merda! É impressão minha ou o sorriso dele aumentou?

- Acho que sim! Pelo menos nos próximos anos... – Ao dizer isso ele estava olhando para a _minha_ Bella!

- Como assim? Você veio para ficar?

-Como eu já disse Cullen, essa é a intenção! – Novamente aquele olhar pra cima da _minha_ Bella. Droga era melhor eu tirar ela daqui.

- Bella, a Alice pediu para te procurar, vamos para nossa mesa?

-Uh?! Pensei que você não tinha me visto aqui Edward. – Sarcasmo! Isso não iria me agradar.

- Imagina Bells, eu estava apenas dando as boas vindas ao nosso amigo.

- Ok! – Ela girou os olhos em um gesto de total impaciência – Diga a Alice que amanhã nós conversamos. Vou ficar aqui com o Jake e depois ele irá me levar para casa. – O quê? Como assim? Merda!

- Como assim Bells? Se você quiser eu posso te levar para casa, estava mesmo precisando conversar com você. – Ela me lançou um olhar de pura fúria antes de me responder.

- Não Edward, obrigado, mais não quero atrapalhar sua noite! O Jake vai me levar. – Ela olhou pra ele com um sorriso lindo e tão genuíno. Totalmente diferente do olhar mortal dirigido a mim.

- Bells, você nunca atrapalharia! Você sabe disso! – E novamente recebo aquele olhar indiferente.

- Edward, o Jake não está acompanhado, diferente de você que ao que parece, não aproveitou o suficiente de sua _coleguinha_! Não se preocupe comigo. – E com isso ela voltou sua atenção pro Black.

Merda! Provavelmente ela me viu com a Lauren, mais não consigo entender a raiva que ela parecia estar sentindo! Droga, isso não fazia sentido algum!

Voltei para a mesa dos meus amigos e avisei que Bella iria embora com o Jacob, e dei a noticia de que ele ficaria permanentemente em Nova Iorque. Alice gostou da noticia tanto quanto eu. E esboçou apenas um "O que o cachorro veio fazer aqui?".

Resolvi sair daquele bar e ir dar uma volta por Nova Iorque, pois tenho certeza de que se ficasse ali iria ficar de cabeça quente.

Após várias voltas acabei por ficar perto do Central Park, região em que morávamos.

Comecei a pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo e como cheguei até aqui.

Pensei em minha infância e como eu sempre odiei o Black por sempre estar perto da Bella. A forma que ele a olhava, como se seu mundo girasse em torno dela, sempre me incomodou. E o sentimento era recíproco, o que gerou certa _rixa _entre meus amigos e os dele.

E agora ele estava aqui! Depois de alguns anos não tendo que dividir a atenção de Bella, ele me reaparece. E como eu me sentiria com isso? Como ela se sentiria com isso, afinal, agora tínhamos algo á mais.

Cansado de todas as complicações da minha cabeça decidi ir pro apartamento de Bella. Eu já estava perto dele, agora era só esperar por ela e rezar para que o Black não subisse. Conversei com porteiro que já me conhecia e fui esperar por Bella na porta de seu apartamento.

Após algum tempo, e não sei dizer ao certo quanto se passou, Bella chegou. Ela saiu do elevador com um sorriso enorme, e seu semblante era de completa felicidade. Assim que ela me viu, pareceu um pouco surpresa.

- Olá Bells! – Cumprimentei com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Oi Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Estava te esperando, queria conversar com você! – Ela não me respondeu, apenas entrou em seu apartamento deixando a porta aberta para que eu pudesse entrar.

Assim que o fiz, fechei a porta atrás de mim e me sentei próximo a ela no sofá.

- Pode falar Edward! O que é tão importante que não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Nada demais Bells, é que você me pareceu tão estranha quando estava com o Black! Não aceitou minha carona, e eu queria saber como você estava. Está tudo bem?

Ela girou olhos enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. Aquilo era tão sexy!

- Está tudo bem Edward, é que às vezes me irrita a implicância entre você e o Jake! Os dois são meus amigos, não existe o porquê de tanta rivalidade.

- Bells, ele me irrita, só isso! – Aproveitei para me aproximar dela, de uma forma que os nossos rostos ficassem mais próximos um do outro. – Ele também não gosta de mim, e você sabe disso!

Ela se virou para me responder, e devido à proximidade dos nossos rostos eu aproveitei e a beijei. Eu estava querendo isso à noite toda, Bella era como uma droga. Quanto mais eu tinha mais eu queria. O beijo foi ficando mais urgente, e eu a queria mais perto de mim, queria poder me fundir a ela. Cedo demais ela interrompeu nosso beijo e se afastou de mim.

- Bella, o que foi? – Nós estávamos ofegantes por causa do beijo e ela fez sinal para que eu esperasse. E então ela começou a falar.

- Isso Edward, - Ela apontava de mim para ela. – não vai acontecer mais, pelo menos não da forma que você quer.

Eu definitivamente não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, mais ela continuou falando.

- Se você realmente acha que pode me usar dessa maneira, você esta totalmente enganado Edward Cullen! Você não pode sair com qualquer uma e em seguida vir bater na minha porta! – Ela estava alterada, e foi só ai que percebi do que ela estava falando. Lauren, claro!

Mais o que eu poderia dizer a ela?

- Bella, me deixe te explicar?

- Não Edward! Eu vi o suficiente! Primeiro você transa com a Jessica e em seguida aparece na minha casa. Como se não bastasse hoje você faz isso de novo? Que merda Edward! Quer dizer que depois de se divertir com suas amiguinhas você ainda me procura? O que você pensa que eu sou?

- Bella, não é isso que você está pensando...

- Eu não quero saber Edward! Inferno, será que você não consegue me respeitar? Você me conhece Edward, você sabe que eu não sou qualquer uma mais parece que você quer me colocar nesse papel! Eu me sinto suja droga!

Ela me olhava com os olhos marejados, e eu me senti péssimo com isso. E eu percebi que nunca poderia magoar Bella, ela era minha melhor amiga, inferno! Machucar ela era como me machucar. Doía vê-la sofrer.

Bella se encaminhou para a porta do seu apartamento e a abriu.

-Edward, saia, por favor! – Eu queria discutir com ela, tentar explicar e me justificar. Mais então percebi que eu não poderia fazer isso com Bella.

Sai de seu apartamento com minha cabeça trabalhando aceleradamente. Definitivamente eu teria muita coisa para pensar.

Fui para meu apartamento, não muito longe dali, tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. Após muito pensar, decidi que eu precisava conversar com alguém. Peguei o telefone para ligar para a pessoa que com toda certeza iria tirar todas as minhas dúvidas.

- Alô?

- Oi Ali, é o Edward, tudo bem?

-Edward, eu sei que é você! O que você quer a essa hora? – Pelo seu tom de voz pude notar que ela estava dormindo.

-Ali, eu preciso muito de sua ajuda! Eu não sei o que eu fiz!

Contei tudo para Alice, sem esconder nada, mesmo sabendo que ela iria me xingar.

Mais eu precisava tentar entender, e ela seria perfeita para isso.

- Edward, você é um idiota completo!- Ela se pronunciou após algum tempo. – Apenas me escute! Eu sabia que essa história de amigos com benefícios não daria certo, e sabe porque Edward? Porque você está agindo com a Bella como se ela fosse sua puta particular! Que merda você tem na cabeça? Uma coisa é vocês transarem ocasionalmente, outra é você sempre procurar ela depois de uma de suas transas!

Ela disse isso em um fôlego só, e eu poderia jura que ela estava muito irritada.

- Edward, eu sei que o rompimento com Tânya foi um tanto quanto inesperado e Traumatizante. Mais você não pode deixar essa sua fase tipo, _' Eu sou galinha, eu quero curtir!'_, atrapalhe a sua amizade com a Bella! Pense bem no que você está fazendo e vê se vale à pena.

- Obrigado, Ali!

- De nada Ed, agora me deixe dormir!

É, minha pequena irmã me deu muito a pensar.

* * *

No dia seguinte fui para a aula com uma dor de cabeça horrível! Fiquei acordado a maior parte da noite, pensando na minha conversa com a Alice. Cheguei a uma conclusão, mas agora viria a parte mais difícil. Eu teria que conversar com Bella e me desculpar por agir como um idiota.

As aulas pareciam se arrastar durante o dia, e eu ainda não havia visto Bella. Resolvi procurar Alice para saber se ela a tinha visto, pois elas geralmente vêm juntas.

Encontrei minha pequena irmã indo em direção a sua próxima aula, corri em sua direção o mais rápido que eu pude.

- Alice! Você viu a Bella por ai? – Ela me olhava como se pudesse me matar!

- Ela não veio à aula hoje! – Ela respondeu e continuou andando.

- Como assim? A Bella nunca falta á aula!

- É Edward Cullen, mais ao que parece ela não teve uma das melhores noites de sua vida, e devido ao fato de estar um lixo, ela achou melhor não vir!

Alice me deu as costas e foi para sua aula, me deixando incomodado com o fato de que se Bella teve uma péssima noite foi por minha causa.

Repentinamente eu sabia o deveria fazer, e também sabia que não poderia demorar muito tempo para fazê-lo. Sai da universidade o mais rápido possível, peguei meu carro e fui para o apartamento de Bella. Nós iríamos resolver isso, e seria agora!

**Bella POV**

Assim que Edward saiu do meu apartamento, comecei a chorar compulsivamente.

Tomei um banho tentando me acalmar, mais nada adiantou. Minha noite foi um inferno.

Edward estava me tratando como uma qualquer, e eu não poderia admitir que ele me tratasse dessa maneira. E o que mais doía é que ele me conhecia, ele me conheceu por toda uma vida e parecia não se importar com isso.

Quando consegui dormir o dia já estava amanhecendo, por isso quando Alice me ligou para me acordar, como ela fazia todas as manhãs eu disse a ela que não iria à aula! Definitivamente eu não teria a menor condição de assistir alguma aula.

Eu estava em dormindo tranquilamente quando minha campainha começou tocar insistentemente! Inferno, não se podia mais dormir em paz nem durante o dia! Me levantei e peguei o primeiro roupão felpudo que eu encontrei. Eu deveria estar uma zona, mais quem se importa? Não mandei ninguém me perturbar essa hora da manhã!

Assim que abri a porta não pude esconder minha surpresa. Edward estava ali, com seu cabelo bagunçado e extremamente sexy. Parecia que ele não teve uma noite melhor que a minha, as marcas abaixo dos seus olhos falavam por si só. O que me fez lembrar, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Edward, o que você quer? - Perguntei impaciente, era melhor acabarmos com isso o mais rápido possível!

- Eu quero você Bella! – Sua resposta me deixou mais confusa do que já estava.

- O quê?

- Eu quero você Bella, e é por isso que estou aqui!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A**

**Como prometido o capitulo 7 está postadissímo e o 8 está a caminho! Sei que tem muitas leitoras pensando que eu havia abandonado a fic, mais como já tinha dito anteriormente não, eu só estava com problemas demais para poder escrever. Mais agora a fic volta á ativa com tudo! Obrigado por todas as leitoras que comentaram e, por favor, continuem comentando. Quanto mais comentário tiver mais rápido eu posto!**

**Beiijos e divirtam-se! Espero que gostem!**

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella POV**

Eu não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Como ele conseguia me confundir ainda mais?!

- O que você quer dizer com isso Edward?

- Bella, eu posso entrar e conversar com você? Por favor? – Ele soava um pouco desesperado e mesmo estando magoada não poderia negar a ele o direito de se defender. Ele era um dos meus melhores amigos afinal.

- Claro Edward! Você poderia ao menos esperar que eu tome um banho? – Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mais ainda sim parecia um tanto quanto desolado.

-Fique á vontade, afinal, a casa é sua! – Dei um meio sorriso para ele esperando que suas feições tão caídas tomassem um novo ânimo.

Fui direto para o banheiro do meu quarto e fiquei horrorizada com minha imagem no espelho. Eu estava literalmente acabada. Tomei um banho rápido para não deixar Edward esperando por muito tempo. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e tentei dar um jeito em minhas olheiras.

Quando cheguei à sala me assustei com a mesa de café da manhã posta. Tinha de tudo um pouco, e eu podia jurar que tinha coisas ali que não tinha na minha casa. Olhei á minha volta e nenhum sinal de Edward. Caminhei em direção á cozinha só para encontrá-lo fazendo suco de laranja, não pude deixar de rir com aquela cena.

- Olá!

- Ah! Oi Bella, desculpa por isso, mais imaginei que você não teria comido nada, então...

- Tudo bem Edward, só é um pouco estranho te ver na cozinha! – Disse sorrindo para ele. Era incrível como nos dávamos bem.

- Então, vamos tomar café da manhã enquanto conversamos?

- Claro bonitão! Te espero na mesa! - Dei uma piscadinha para ele, que gargalhou e fui para mesa. Pouco tempo depois ele trouxe o suco e se sentou junto a mim. Começamos a comer em silêncio, que foi ficando cada vez mais constrangedor. Então resolvi tomar a iniciativa.

- Então Edward, qual vai ser a pauta de nossa conversa? – Perguntei um pouco constrangida ao me lembrar a forma á qual ele chegou a minha porta.

- Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo, eu definitivamente não deveria ter te tratado daquela forma... – Ele hesitou por um momento antes de continuar- Bella, nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, e você é da família! Eu sei não deveria ter agido daquela maneira, mais isso foi por agir por impulso. Eu nunca quis que você se sentisse usada. O que aconteceu é que estávamos perto demais, e não dava pra resistir ficando tão perto de você. A tensão sexual que surgiu entre nós foi tão grande que, quando me aproximada demais de você eu acabava esquecendo todo o resto.

- Edward...

- Não Bella, só me escute! Eu sei de todas as idiotices que fiz, mas nós podemos tentar começar novamente Bella, mas dessa vez sem qualquer idiotice, basta você querer! E sem não quiser vamos continuar com a nossa amizade como sempre foi eu só não posso te perder Bella!

- E como seria esse novo começo Edward?

- Bella, eu tenho sido um idiota desde o meu término com Tânya, mais eu não posso fazer isso com você. Nós iríamos continuar como amigos com benefícios, só que agora eu quero poder te respeitar Bells. Eu não vou ficar com ninguém perto de você ou onde estivermos. Minha prioridade seria sempre você Bella, eu não irei mais fazer as minhas idiotices... Basta me dar mais uma chance.

Ele estava tão próximo... Tão bonito, e me queria. Como amiga e como mulher. Eu não pensei que seria tão difícil levar meu relacionamento nada convencional, mais estávamos aqui e ele estava reconhecendo seus erros. Que mal poderia ter em tentar?

Me aproximei de Edward, olhando naqueles olhos verdes tão profundos, e que sempre me fascinaram. Dei um beijo leve em seus lábios, apenas um roçar de bocas para poder respondê-lo.

- Sim, nós podemos tentar novamente. – O nosso roçar de lábios se tornou um beijo mais urgente, e definitivamente não tinha como negar a atração que nossos corpos exerciam juntos. Pareciam se complementar, uma soma com resultado perfeito.

Edward me tirou de onde estava sentada me colocando em seu colo. Abracei os seus quadris com as minhas pernas, causando um leve roçar de nossas intimidades. Ele nos encaminhou para o meu quarto sem quebrar o nosso beijo. Edward me colocou sob minha cama e ficou me observando. Pude sentir o calor em minhas bochechas e sabia que estava vermelha.

Ele voltou a me beijar com sofreguidão e suas mãos passavam por cada centímetro do meu corpo em adoração. Quando dei por mim ele já estava tirando a bermuda que havia colocado, me deixando apenas de lingerie. Edward tocava o meu corpo e ele respondia prontamente, como se estivéssemos compondo uma sinfonia perfeita juntos.

Edward tirou meu sutiã e acariciou meus seios e apertou fortemente um dos meus mamilos já intumescidos, enquanto abocanhava o outro. Eu gemia mediante aos toques de Edward, e meu corpo já implorava por ele. Mas ele ainda estava com muita roupa, e tomada por um surto de coragem o empurrei. Ele me olha com um misto de confusão e decepção, os quais eu não deixei durar muito.

- Muita roupa... – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tirei a sua camisa e fiz uma trilha de beijos do seu peito até chegar a sua calça. Olhei em seus olhos enquanto lutava para tirá-la. Edward vendo que eu estava tendo um pouco de trabalho se pôs de pé e retirou seus sapatos e em seguida as suas calças, levando junto sua cueca boxer preta. Sua ereção chamava a minha atenção, de tal forma que eu não conseguia desviar meu olhar. Quando voltei a olhar pro seu rosto ele exibia um meio sorriso safado, que o deixava ainda mais sexy isso se possível.

- Gosta do que vê Bells? – Ele me perguntou deixando pequenas mordidas em meu pescoço. Causando leves tremores em minha pélvis. Pude sentir minha boca salivar e sem pensar o olhei nos olhos, luxúria. Aquele olhar era de pura luxúria.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu quero te provar Edward... – Eu pude ver os seus olhos escurecerem, e um gemido escapar do fundo de sua garganta. E aquilo me deixou extremamente feliz.

O coloquei sobre a cama, enquanto sorria maliciosamente para ele. Comecei a trabalhar em sua ereção com minhas mãos enquanto descia distribuindo beijos pelo seu corpo, até estar encarando sua enorme ereção em minhas mãos. Encostei em meus cotovelos e o coloquei todo em minha boca, arrancando um gemido animalesco de Edward. Meus lábios circundaram a cabeça do seu comprimento, minha língua o acariciando e saboreando cada parte dele. Edward jogava sua cabeça para trás, e quanto mais eu subia e descia em seu membro. Edward apertava suas mãos nos lençóis e eu podia notar que ele se contia o máximo possível, ele estava perto de alcançar o seu ápice, e quanto mais isso se aproxima mais eu o queria.

Eu podia sentir o seu membro começar a pulsar fortemente, e repentinamente Edward me puxou, ficando em sobre mim. Ele estava ofegante e colocou sua testa junto com a minha para poder recuperar o fôlego.

- O que foi? Porque você não me deixou terminar... - Eu o olhava inquisitivamente, mais ele apenas sorriu para mim e começou a distribuir beijos pela minha clavícula e pescoço, chegando a minha orelha.

- Eu quero poder gozar quando estiver dentro e você, me enterrando fortemente, como se fossemos um! – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, me deixando ainda mais excitada. E sem o menor aviso ele me penetrou. Estocando fortemente como o prometido e me fazendo gritar e gemer o seu nome. Edward colocou uma mão entre nós e alcançou o meu clitóris o estimulando, me deixando extasiada com as duas formas de prazer! Ele me apertava fortemente e eu tinha certeza que ficaria marcada, mais nada disso realmente importava,apenas o prazer que ele me proporcionava. Comecei a sentir uma onda magnífica de prazer e logo o meu corpo se rendeu aos espasmos do meu orgasmo. Edward aumentou o seu ritmo e logo me alcançou, gritando o meu nome e urrando de prazer.

Definitivamente, o sexo com Edward Cullen é perfeito.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha conseguido uma segunda chance com a Bella, o que significava que eu não poderia mais pisar na bola. Ela era minha amiga e se eu quisesse manter essa amizade teria que me comportar... Pelo menos na frente dela.

Nunca pensei que sexo de reconciliação pudesse ser tão bom, e nunca pensei que Bella pudesse ser tão ousada. O fato é que essa mulher me surpreendia a cada dia mais! Apesar de conhecê-la á muitos anos, nunca havia visto como mulher e para ser sincero adorei aquele seu lado faceiro e de atitude.

O restante do dia passou tranquilamente. Nós decidimos ficar em casa e curtir com tranqüilidade um ao outro. Nós assistimos alguns filmes e vez ou outra nos encontrávamos transando em alguma parte da casa. Bella ligou para Alice após o almoço para avisar que estava tudo e deixá-la mais tranqüila. Eu poderia ter voltado para minha casa naquela noite, e era o certo a se fazer, mais a vontade de passar a noite ao seu lado era muito grande e tentador demais para ser recusado.

Acordei na manhã seguinte da melhor forma possível, com Bella em meus braços e tendo um ótimo sexo matinal. Me encaminhei para minha casa para poder trocar de roupa e ir para a faculdade. Durante o trajeto pensei em como as coisas haviam mudado e em tão pouco tempo.

**Bella POV**

Os dias passavam rapidamente, e as coisas em minha vida haviam mudado de uma forma a qual eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Já iria fazer dois meses que eu e Edward estávamos em uma amizade com benefícios, muitos benefícios para ser sincera, e o fato que mais parecíamos um casal do que qualquer outra coisa. Após nossa "reconciliação" as coisas entre nós melhoraram significativamente. Edward estava cumprindo com sua promessa e se comportando, o que ele fazia pelas minhas costas não me interessava, dessa forma fomos criando uma rotina de um quase casal. Começamos a passar uma grande parte do nosso tempo juntos, fazendo coisas normais e corriqueiras.

Duas semanas após eu ter me resolvido com Edward fui a ginecologista de Alice, para poder fazer exames de praxe e começar a me prevenir de uma possível gravidez. A médica me receitou uma pílula anticoncepcional que se adequaria ao meu organismo, mas deixando claro que o efeito só seria confiável após um mês de uso continuo. Edward e eu começamos a nos prevenir de outras formas, mas ocasionalmente nos esquecíamos devido o tesão que se sobrepunha a tudo.

Estávamos em um relacionamento confortável, apesar de uma ou outra turbulência. O maior de motivo de nossas pequenas discussões era Jake. Edward sempre teve ciúmes de Jacob e era um sentimento mútuo, mais agora com Jake morando em Nova Iorque parecia ter aumentado.

O bar de Jake é um sucesso e sempre estávamos nele, com ou sem o consentimento de Edward, pois a maioria das pessoas da NYU se encontrava no _The House_. Eu estava fazendo um bom trabalho em dividir a minha atenção entre Edward e Jake, afinal, os dois eram meus amigos, eram amizades diferentes, mais ainda sim meus amigos. Edward havia começado a estagiar no hospital universitário por já estar no 4º ano de faculdade e esse tempo eu gastava com Jake ou Alice, e em suas horas livres estávamos juntos.

Agora estou em minha casa, deitada no meu sofá, e morrendo de sono, esperando por Edward. Nós iríamos sair para jantar, mais a minha vontade era me jogar na minha enorme cama _king size _e dormir profundamente. Ao pensar nessa possibilidade meu estomago logo protesta, me lembrando de eu tinha que me alimentar. Deus! Será que eu não podia comer em minha cama e em seguida dormir?

A campainha do meu apartamento toca me tirando dos meus devaneios. Me arrasto até minha porta para encontrar um dos caras mais sexy que eu já conheci encostado no batente de minha porta e sorrindo para mim. Nem preciso dizer que todos os outros pensamentos desapareceram

-Olá! – Ele me cumprimentou me beijando levemente. – Você está bem?

- Sim, por quê? Não pareço bem?

-Não é isso, você parece um pouco abatida.

- Eu só estou com muito sono, nada demais. – Disse dando de ombros e tentando não deixá-lo preocupado sem necessidade.

- Você tem dormido bem durante a noite Bella? Se você quiser podemos ficar em casa, o que você acha?

- Sim e não. Eu tenho dormido bem á noite, deve ser excesso de cansaço ou estresse, eu tenho tido muito sono ultimamente mais logo vai passar. E não, eu não quero ficar em casa, eu estou morrendo de fome e nós temos que passar algum tempo de qualidade juntos.

Ele desistiu de discutir e seguimos para um restaurante italiano. O jantar transcorreu de forma calma e tranqüila. Conversamos sobre seu dia e como estava indo o seu estágio, no meio do jantar eu já havia me esquecido que estava morrendo de sono. Já estávamos no meio do caminho para o apartamento de Edward quando me deu uma súbita vontade de comer torta de maçã com sorvete. Eu adoro torta de maçã e só agora estava me dando conta de que havia um bom tempo que eu não comia. Droga, eu precisava urgentemente de uma torta de maçã.

- Edward? Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Pode falar Bells. – Ele dividia o seu olhar entre a rua e á mim, com um ponto de interrogação claro em seu rosto.

- Eu preciso comer uma torta de maçã! E com sorvete. – Fiz cara de pidona enquanto ele ainda parecia não entender.

- Bella, de onde você tirou isso? E á essa hora? Acabamos de jantar. – Ele ainda continuava a me olhar incrédulo e aquilo estava começando a me irritar.

- Edward, você sabe que eu amo torta de maçã! E agora que eu estava pensando, tem tanto tempo que eu não como um pedaço... Por favor?

- Bella, nós já estamos chegando ao meu apartamento, você não poderia esperar até amanhã?

- Mais eu to com vontade de comer agora... Edward é Nova Iorque! Eu sei que você vai encontrar a minha torta de maçã e o meu sorvete. Você não pode esquecer o sorvete! Enquanto isso eu te espero na sua casa, pode ser? – Disse isso me inclinando para ele e depositando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

-Tudo bem Bells! Eu vou achar sua torta! Você ainda me mata mulher. – Ele disse dando uma gargalhada gostosa no final. E eu adorava aquele som.

Edward me deixou na portaria de seu prédio com suas chaves e foi á procura da minha torta. O que foi muito fofo de sua parte, pois acho que poderia matar essa noite se não tivesse minha torta. E com sorvete!

Entrei no apartamento de Edward e assim que pus meus olhos em seu sofá parece que um botão em mim foi ligado e o sono que estava sentindo voltou com tudo e mais um pouco. Me encaminhei para deitar no sofá e tirar uma soneca enquanto Edward não voltava com minha torta, afinal, não tinha nada melhor para fazer sem ele por aqui.

**Edward POV**

Era incrível a capacidade que Bella tinha para inventar coisas. Aqui estou eu rondando Nova Iorque durante a noite porque ela quer torta de maçã! Ah! E com sorvete, eu não posso me esquecer do maldito sorvete. Não pude deixar de rir com o contexto. Bella era tão mulher, mais ainda sim conservava algumas coisas de sua infância. A maldita torta é uma delas.

Quando éramos crianças não havia um só fim de semana que ela fosse para minha casa que minha mãe, Esme, não fizesse sua torta. Sentávamos todos ao balcão da cozinha e dez minutos depois não existia mais torta. Bella sempre reclamava, pois segundo ela e torta era pra ela mais quem sempre comia mais era Emmett.

Sai de minhas divagações ao encontrar uma loja de tortas, agora era só ir comprar o sorvete.

* * *

Quando chegue ao meu apartamento Bella estava dormindo no sofá. Era uma cena interessante de se ver. Sempre gostei de ver Bella dormindo, era uma cena encantadora. Mas infelizmente teria que perturbar seu sono, afinal ela queria a maldita torta de maçã. Ela realmente parecia abatida quando fui buscá-la em sua casa mais cedo, por isso o receio de acordá-la, mais não iria arriscar ser morto pela manhã por não o ter feito.

- Bella, Bella acorda! – A chamei sutilmente enquanto acariciava o seu rosto.

- Hum... Não Alice, ainda é cedo! – Esse era o motivo por adorar vê-la dormir. Ela sempre resmungava, e era incrível como nem em sonho minha irmã a deixava em paz.

- Bella, linda! Acorda! Sua torta de maçã a espera.

- Humm.., - Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com aquelas orbes chocolates. O seu olhar era tão profundo e tão intenso. Dei um leve beijo em seus lábios e indiquei sua torta. Ela rapidamente se levantou mais logo estava no sofá novamente.

- Bella, o que foi?

- Nada só me senti um pouco tonta. Deve ser por ter me levantado rápido demais. – Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto volta seu olhar para sua torta.

- Fique aqui enquanto eu vou à cozinha para pegar pratos e colheres para que possamos comer. – Ela acenou positivamente enquanto saia da sala.

Quando voltei com tudo Bella praticamente devorou a torta. Eu comi um pedaço de torta com duas bolas de sorvete. Bella comeu três pedaços e a metade do pote de sorvete o que me assustou um pouco, ela nunca foi de comer em excesso.

- Uau! O que aconteceu por aqui? Não te alimentaram hoje ou o quê? – Ela mostrou a língua como uma criança de 5 anos e depois começou a rir.

- Sinceramente eu não sei Edward, mais eu estava com tanta vontade que nem parece que eu tinha jantado. – Ela deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção ao pote de sorvete.

Ela estava concentrada em seu pote de sorvete e eu á observava. De repente ela me olhou de uma forma diferente e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Hum, você quer mais sorvete Edward?

- Não Bella, acho que já tive o bastante por hoje!

- Tem certeza? – Merda! Ela estava se aproximando de mim, e eu já começava a imaginar onde ela me serviria o sorvete, mas não custava nada entrar em seu joguinho.

- Não, não tenho certeza, mais você pode me convencer...

- Claro, seria um prazer... – Ela já estava sentada em cima de mim e distribuindo leves beijos em meu pescoço. Eu estava prestes a rasgar seu vestido e a possuir imediatamente, mais ela foi mais rápida e saiu do meu colo com uma agilidade impressionante e tirou o seu vestido lentamente, para minha tortura.

Ela estava só de lingerie, e caminhava pela minha sala me provocando. Essa mulher adorava brincar com fogo, e o pior era que ela já é muito quente.

- É impressão minha ou a temperatura subiu? – Ela me perguntou tirando o sutiã.

- Acho que sim, o que você sugere para amenizar o _seu fogo_?

- Pegue o sorvete e venha pro quarto! Hoje eu quero brincar... – Ela me deu um sorriso super sexy e caminhou para o meu quarto só de calcinha.

**Bella POV**

Acordei um pouco enjoada e logo as lembranças da noite anterior me atingiram com tudo. Impossível não sorrir ao lembrar-se de uma noite com Edward Cullen e com direito a sorvete!

Pude notar que Edward não estava mais na cama, e criando uma força descomunal me encaminhei para o banheiro de Edward para tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Me sentia um pouco enjoada e minha vontade era retornar para cama e não sair de lá tão cedo, mais infelizmente eu não podia.

Terminei o meu banho e peguei uma blusa de Edward para vestir e fui procurá-lo. O encontrei com seu laptop na sala de jantar. A mesa de café da manhã estava posta e tinha uma bandeja de lado, o que eu pude presumir que seria para mim. Edward estava com uma expressão séria no rosto e parecia estar em um enorme dilema, tanto que nem notou minha presença.

Parei de frente para ele na mesa e esperei que ele me notasse. Mais nada aconteceu.

- hum, Bom dia? – Perguntei um pouco incerta. Ele levantou seu olhar para mim, e deu um sorriso forçado.

- Bom dia Bells. Dormiu bem?

Balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente e o mostrei seu laptop.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece concentrado... –

-Não, ainda não aconteceu nada. – Ele me respondeu meio incerto. Meu estômago estava dando voltas, e o mal estar parecia crescer a cada momento.

-Edward, eu te conheço aconteceu alguma coisa! Me fala o que foi, por favor?

Ele me olhava como se estivesse decidindo alguma coisa, e só pelo seu olhar eu sabia que não poderia ser algo bom, porque se fosse ele não estaria escolhendo as palavras para falar comigo, eu o conhecia bem demais.

- Bella, eu abri meu e-mail hoje e acabei encontrando uma mensagem que eu não esperava, sinceramente eu nunca imaginei... – Ela balançava a cabeça como se pudesse dissipar algo. Eu não me pronuncie e continuei a esperar por sua conclusão.

-Tanya me enviou um e-mail de Chicago e disse que estaria de volta no inicio do próximo mês. Ela quer conversar sobre o nosso relacionamento! – Ele disse isso sem a menor emoção, como se estivesse travando uma batalha interna.

Eu não sabia o que dizer e pela forma como ele me olhava eu sabia que ele estava esperando minha opinião. E a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu precisava vomitar. A bile já estava subindo em minha garganta e se eu esperasse mais um minuto vomitaria ali mesmo. Sem dizer uma palavra corri para o banheiro mais próximo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella POV**

Definitivamente essa não era uma boa forma para começar o dia. Aqui estou eu ajoelhada diante de um vaso sanitário, vomitando tudo o que eu não tenho. Já faz cinco minutos que eu estou aqui e Edward está segurando meu cabelo, me perguntando de minuto em minuto se eu estou bem e isso já esta me enervando. Inferno! Será que ele não percebe que eu não estou bem?

- Bella, você tem certeza de que não quer ir para o hospital? – Sétima vez que ele me pergunta isso!

-Não Edward e você não é quase um médico? Deveria poder cuidar de um pequeno mal estar!

Depois de tentar colocar mais alguma coisa pra fora escovei meus dentes e voltei para a mesa de café da manhã, e só de olhar para ela meu apetite triplicou. Não esperei por Edward e muito menos comentei sobre o e-mail da _outra_, apenas me dediquei a comer aquele café da manhã maravilhoso.

Edward estava sentado á minha frente e me olhava de uma forma estranha, droga, aquilo estava me incomodando.

- O que foi Edward? Pode falar...

-Hum, nada? – Ele estava estranho. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele e esperei que ele continuasse.

-Ok! É que você não acha que já comeu muito? Você acabou de passar mal e agora está comendo em uma quantidade exagerada... – Ele parecia com receio de me dizer aquilo.

Eu olhei para a mesa e comecei a recapitular o que eu tinha comido. É definitivamente eu tinha exagerado um pouco, mais eu ainda tinha um pouco de fome... Droga! Só mais um croissant com geléia e eu não comeria mais nada.

Ele ainda me observava e para tirar o foco do meu croissant resolvi voltar ao assunto da _outra_.

-E o que você vai fazer Edward?

- Sobre o que? – Ele estava se fazendo de bobo.

- Sobre Tânya é claro! Ela provavelmente vai querer voltar com você quando voltar de Chicago, já vai ter aproveitado bastante...

- Como assim Bella? – Ele me questionou e eu pude notar um pouco de raiva em sua voz.

- O óbvio é claro! Edward, quando Tânya terminou com você foi pra se sentir á vontade para aproveitar tudo que Chicago poderia oferecer á ela. E isso inclui os homens, afinal ela nunca foi santa! O mínimo que ela poderia fazer era terminar com você e agora que ela vai voltar, adivinha o que ela vai querer? Voltar pra você também claro! E é isso que estou te perguntando, você vai voltar pra ela? – Eu disse isso calmamente e com a minha atenção voltada para o meu croissant, essa geléia está divina!

- Bella você acha que ela fez isso? – Eu levantei o meu olhar para ele e pude ver dor em seus olhos. Inferno! Eu não queria fazer isso, mais essa era minha opinião.

- Edward, essa é minha opinião. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que Tânya é um tanto quanto rodada, e ela gosta disso! O fato é que ela não esconde que gosta de ser uma vadia! – Terminei dando de ombros. Estava cansada de fingir que ela não era uma vadia, e isso para agradar á ele.

- Não Bella, eu não pretendo voltar com ela. Antes de você fazer essa declaração negativa a respeito de Tânya eu já havia decidido que seria melhor nós não voltarmos. Agente não combina! – Ele falou com pouca convicção, e eu podia jurar que ele não tinha certeza sobre o que ele queria mais eu não iria o pressionar.

* * *

Os dias estavam passando rapidamente, e com a passagem de tempo meus enjôos aumentavam e em seguida a fome descomunal.

Eu estava sentada no refeitório da faculdade com Alice e Emmett, e só pra variar estava comendo. Alice me olhava de uma forma estranha e Emmett estava me dizendo o quanto eu iria engordar se continuasse a comer daquela forma. Pra ser sincera eu não estava registrando nada! Estava focada demais em minha torta para prestar atenção em alguma coisa que eles estavam dizendo.

Tirei os olhos da minha torta para poder dar uma boa resposta á Emmett quando á vi. Ela não havia mudado nada. O mesmo cabelo loiro morango até o meio das costas, os olhos de um azul profundo e a mesma expressão "eu sou vadia" ao andar. É, definitivamente Tânya está de volta!

Alice notou que eu estava olhando pra algo seguiu o meu olhar.

- Ela voltou à mesma! Será que Edward já conversou com ela? – Eu havia contado para Alice do e-mail e ela pensava da mesma forma que eu.

-Ali, sinceramente não sei. Ela parecia empenhada em voltar com ele...

-Claro que ela está! Depois de ter aproveitado bastante em Chicago é quase óbvio que ela queira voltar para o namorado idiota. – Ao dizer isso Alice bufou! Tive que rir com seu gesto.

Mais minha felicidade durou pouco tempo, pois logo veio o maldito enjôo e eu tive que correr para o banheiro. Alice veio atrás de mim, lógico! No último mês o meu mal estar estava constante e ela sempre estava por perto para me ajudar. Após lavar minha boca pude notar ela me olhando de maneira estranha.

-Alice o que foi? – Ela ainda estava com aquele olhar estranho e apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo não é?

- Sobre o que você está falando Ali? O que está acontecendo? – Eu sinceramente não estava entendendo aquela conversa.

- Bella, esses seus enjôos, o mal estar constante e a fome! Você tem noção do quanto comeu nesses últimos dias?

- Ok! Mais o que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo? – Ela estava me deixando cada vez mais confusa!

- Bella me diz como você não percebeu isso antes? É óbvio que você está grávida!

- Oi?

- Você está grávida! – Ela repetiu apontando pra minha barriga, e automaticamente eu levei minhas mãos até a mesma.

- Não, eu não posso!

-Ah, mais você está! Faça as contas do seu último ciclo Bells, e a não ser que você ficou menstruada nesse último mês eu fiquei louca! – Eu comecei a fazer minhas contas rapidamente e em completo estado de torpor. Inferno, eu não poderia estar grávida.

- Eu preciso fazer um exame!

-Há! Eu sabia! Esses seu enjôos já me mostrava tudo! – Ela dava pulinhos de felicidade e minha mente não conseguia trabalhar no mesmo ritmo que ela.

-Alice, isso não é o momento para comemorar! Será que você pode me levar á um laboratório agora? Eu preciso fazer esse exame o mais rápido possível.

- Ok! Mais quando sair o resultado eu posso comemorar, não posso? Eu vou ser tia! – Ela continuava a dar seus pulinhos e eu só podia girar os olhos pra ela.

Alice pegou nossas coisas e nós nos encaminhamos para um laboratório. A enfermeira que retirou o meu sangue disse que em dois dias o resultado sairia amanhã. Seria o dia mais longo da minha vida! Eu não conseguia entender como eu poderia estar grávida, mais voltando no tempo eu poderia entender. Edward e eu transamos várias vezes sem camisinha e ainda ouve o período de adaptação com a pílula. Idiota, é claro que isso acabaria dessa forma.

Pedi Alice para me deixar em casa, pois eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Ela protestou um pouco, pois queria falar sobre meu enxoval, mas acabou aceitando. Cheguei a meu apartamento e desabei em meu sofá, meu lugar preferido no último mês. Como eu não pude ligar as peças? O sono excessivo, a fome e principalmente os enjôos! É claro que eu esperaria o resultado do exame, mais eu já podia sentir que esse resultado seria positivo.

Eu teria que conversar com Edward sobre isso. Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como falar isso com ele, principalmente agora que ele estava tão ocupado com seu estágio no hospital. Minha cabeça já estava começando a doer com tanta coisa para pensar. Eu não falava com Edward á uns três dias, e isso de certa forma era estranho, pois nós nos víamos pelo menos na faculdade.

Decidi deixar para pensar nisso em outro momento e fui tomar um banho. Eu precisava relaxar ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Após o meu banho resolvi ligar para Jake, eu precisava conversar com alguém e tenho certeza de que ele me entenderia, mesmo sendo contra essa minha "amizade" com Edward, eu sabia que ele iria me apoiar.

Trinta minutos depois Jake estava em minha sala, e definitivamente eu não sabia como contar para ele. Ele estava me contando como estavam indo as coisas no _The House_, e eu estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo.

- Jake? Posso te contar uma coisa?

- Claro Bells, o que você quiser! – Ele falava isso agora, eu só queria ver sua reação quando soubesse do que se tratava.

- E se eu te falasse que eu acho que estou grávida? – Ele me olhou com uma surpresa explicita em seu olhar. Ele ficou assim por alguns segundos até que ele se manifestou.

-Você está grávida? – Agora tinha um pouco de raiva em sua voz.

- Eu não disse isso! Eu acho que estou grávida, não está confirmado ainda. – Ele tirou minha cabeça do seu colo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Me diz Bella, como você deixou isso acontecer? Como aquele idiota deixou isso acontecer? Ele mais do que ninguém deveria tomar todos os cuidados necessários para evitar uma gravidez! – Eu sabia que ele ficaria nervoso, ainda mais quando o pai era Edward.

-Jake, não tem nada confirmado! E se for para você ficar assim é melhor nós terminarmos essa conversa por aqui!

-Bella, se você está desconfiada é porque é uma possibilidade grande de você realmente estar grávida! Bella uma gravidez agora só atrapalharia o seu futuro, ainda mais quando você tem essa relação conturbada com aquele moleque!

-Jacob Black! Minha relação com Edward não é conturbada! Nós apenas não queremos um relacionamento sério. Não existe nada de conturbado nisso! – Ele estava me deixando nervosa. Eu quis conversar com ele para ter o apoio de um amigo e não levar uma bronca.

- Você já falou com ele? – Ele perguntou isso com um rosnado.

- Não Jake, eu não falei nada! Eu vou pegar o resultado do exame amanhã e depois eu vou decidir o que fazer.

-Bella, me desculpe por isso, mais você tem que entender que é mais forte do que eu! Eu sempre te protegi Bella, desde o acidente você tem sido da minha família e se dependesse de mim até mais...

- Jake, nós já falamos sobre isso!

-Eu sei Bella, eu sei! Mais você não pode me impedir de me preocupar com você. É minha obrigação cuidar do seu bem estar!

-Eu sei disso Jake, e eu te agradeço. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, mais tem certas coisas que você não pode fazer nada. Além do mais Edward também é da família e você sabe disso.

- Mais ainda sim ele é um idiota! – Agora ele estava com um biquinho lindo nos lábios, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Jake era uma criança grande.

- Jake, senta aqui e deixa de bobeira.

O restante do dia se passou sem grandes emoções. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward, mais ele não me respondeu. Jake foi embora depois do jantar e antes de ir dormir liguei para Alice para dizer como eu estava e avisar que eu não iria á aula amanhã. Eu estava exausta e sinceramente tudo o que eu precisava era ficar na cama até mais tarde. Pedi para ela passar no laboratório e pegar o resultado do exame depois da faculdade e vir direto para minha casa.

Fui dormir sabendo que não teria que me preocupar até amanhã quando visse o resultado do exame. Quando acordei já estava na hora do almoço. Fui tomar um banho e o meu mal estar matinal não me surpreendeu dessa vez.

Por incrível que pareça eu não estava com fome, acho que devido ao nervosismo. Liguei para Alice e ela já estava á caminho da minha casa. Cinco minutos se passaram até a campainha da minha casa tocar. Ela me entregou o envelope e se sentou do meu lado no sofá.

- Anda Bella, abre logo esse exame!

- Calma Alice! Eu posso tentar me acalmar primeiro?

- Se você quiser eu posso abrir para você.

- Então abre você Ali. – Passei o envelope para ela, e esperei. Ela o abriu cuidadosamente e ficou olhando o resultado por algum tempo.

-E então Alice?

-Ah! Eu vou ser Tia! Eu vou ser Tia! Ah. Meu. Deus! Eu tenho tanta coisa para fazer... – E quando dei por mim ela já estava me abraçando e nós duas estávamos chorando.

Eu não havia me preparado para isso. Eu sequer imaginei como ficaria se esse exame desse positivo, mais uma coisa eu posso afirmar: Nada poderia me preparar para isso. O sentimento de felicidade, o amor que encheu o meu peito. Definitivamente não era uma reação que eu esperava. Tantas mulheres quando engravidam por acidente entra em estado de negação, mais isso não aconteceu comigo.

No momento em que Alice me disse o resultado daquele exame eu me enchi de amor. E foi impossível conter o choro quando me dei conta de que seria mãe.

-Bella quando você vai falar com o Edward? – Alice me perguntou sorrindo e limpando as lágrimas.

-Alice, eu nem tinha pensado nisso. Mais acho que vou á casa dele hoje a noite.

- Ele vai ficar tão feliz Bells! E agente ainda tem que ligar para mamãe e contar a novidade. E ainda temos que olhar um obstetra!Meu Deus, nós temos muita coisa para fazer! – Eu deveria saber que Alice iria surtar. Mais ainda sim não tinha como não sorrir com sua empolgação. Acariciei minha barriga pensando o quanto esse bebê afetaria nossas vidas, e seria de uma forma boa.

Alice passou o dia em minha casa decidindo coisas para o bebê. Ela me obrigou a comer, dizendo que eu tinha que alimentar seu sobrinho de forma correta, e fez uma pesquisa dos melhores obstetras de Nova Iorque. Ela iria enlouquecer nos nove meses de gravidez.

Depois de jantar, obrigada por Alice, me arrumei para ir até a casa de Edward. Eu não poderia demora muito mais tempo para dizer a ele. No meu exame dizia que eu já estava de seis semanas, eu ainda me perguntava como eu não pude notar isso antes.

Cheguei a seu apartamento com um frio na barriga. O nervosismo estava me matando e eu sinceramente não sabia o motivo era só Edward. Toquei a campainha e nada. Depois de algum tempo toquei novamente e nada. Já estava desistindo quando sua porta se abriu, mais não foi Edward que á abriu.

- Tânya? – Ela estava parada na porta, vestida apenas com uma blusa de Edward e o cabelo bagunçado. Deus, eu nem queria imaginar o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Oi Bella, posso te ajudar? – Era muita ousadia da parte dela! Se eu estava no apartamento de Edward é claro que ela não poderia me ajudar!

- Eu posso falar com Edward? – Ela me um sorriso cínico e jogou seus cabelos para o lado.

- Ele está no banho, mais se você quiser esperar... – Ela disse dando de ombros.

- Ok! Eu vou esperar sim, eu realmente preciso falar com ele. – Disse isso e já fui entrando e me sentando no sofá da sala.

-Então Bella, você aceita alguma coisa? Uma água, um suco ou qualquer outra coisa? – Deus! Ela já estava se sentindo a dona da casa!

- Não Tânya, muito obrigado, mais eu já conheço a casa. Se eu quiser qualquer coisa eu mesmo pego!

- Ok! Eu vou para o quarto e vou avisar Edward que você está esperando por ele. – Ela mal disse isso e caminhou para o quarto de Edward. Meu estômago começou a girar quando pensei que ela estava na mesma cama em que eu dormi tantas vezes.

Como ele pode fazer isso? E depois de falar que não voltaria para ela? Eu realmente não tinha nada a ver com isso, mais ainda sim eu não conseguia conter a raiva que eu estava sentindo. Cinco minutos depois Edward entrou na sala só de bermuda e com Tânya a tira colo.

- Oi Bella! – Ele estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e aquilo me machucou, afinal, ele nunca se mostrou tão feliz antes.

- Edward, nós podemos conversar?

- Claro, pode falar.

- Em particular Edward. – Ele olhou para ela com um pouco de receio e ela acenou afirmativamente. Eu não acredito no que eu acabei de ver. Ele pediu autorização para ela?

- Claro Bella, vamos ao meu escritório. – Eu o segui até o seu escritório, mais definitivamente eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo aqui. Ele esperou que eu entrasse e em seguida fechou a porta.

-Então Bella, o que você quer? – Eu tentei ignorar o tom que usou comigo e fiz outra pergunta.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Ele me deu uma risada sarcástica.

- Você tem certeza que quer saber Bella?

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei Edward e você sabe disso!

- Bella, ela é minha namorada, é mais do que normal que ela freqüente minha casa!

-Mais esse é o ponto! Você disse que não voltaria para ela!

- Bella isso é uma decisão minha! Você não pode controlar minha vida! Nem você, nem Alice e ninguém!

- Oi? Do que você está falando Edward?

- Bella, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, eu só não entendo o por que! Eu havia deixado claro que eu não queria um relacionamento sério, eu nunca escondi que eu ainda amava Tânya.

- Edward, eu realmente não estou te entendendo! Inferno, do que você está falando?

- Bella, Tânya sempre desconfiou que você fosse apaixonada por mim, e esse ser o verdadeiro motivo de você não gostar dela! Quando ela chegou de viajem nós conversamos e ela me explicou tudo. As coisas se encaixaram!

- Edward você está delirando você sabe. Isso é ridículo!

- Bella, essa é a única explicação e Alice sempre te apoiou nisso! É óbvio que quando ela estava voltando você se sentiu ameaçada e tentou me segurar, mais isso não vai funcionar!

-Você é louco! Eu te conheço desde quando éramos crianças e agora você vai agir como se não me conhecesse?

- Bella, eu pensei que te conhecia, mais agora vi que não! A pessoa que eu conhecia era uma mentira! – Quando ele disse isso eu realmente fiquei chocada. Como ele poderia dizer isso de mim? Ele me conhecia... Mais pelo visto acreditar em Tânya é mais importante do que minha amizade. Eu estava segurando as lágrimas que ameaçavam sair.

-Edward é realmente isso que você pensa sobre mim?

- Bella, essa é a verdade! E eu te peço para não comentar o que aconteceu entre nós, eu não comentei nada com Tânya e eu prefiro tentar esquecer esse erro! – E aquilo realmente foi o cúmulo para mim. Sai de seu apartamento e não olhei para trás.

Eu tinha muita coisa para resolver. Liguei para Alice na volta para meu apartamento e com toda certeza ela me ajudaria.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella POV**

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu não queria chorar, apesar das lágrimas se acumularem cada vez mais em meus olhos eu não poderia chorar. A última vez que eu havia chorado por algo triste foi na morte dos meus pais, e por mais que Edward havia me machucado eu não poderia chorar por ele. Eu tinha que ser forte! Pelo meu filho que estava por vir e por mim mesma.

Alice não demorou muito para chegar. Contei tudo para ela nos mínimos detalhes e ela parecia não acreditar.

-Bella, isso é um absurdo! Como ele pode acredita naquelazinha depois de tudo que ela fez?

-Eu não sei Ali, mais ao que tudo indica, ele acredita mais nela do que em mim! Como ele mesmo disse "eu sou uma mentira". – Disse fazendo aspas no ar.

- Bella, você tem que contar para ele sobre a gravidez! Agora mais do que nunca!

- Não Alice! Eu não vou contar e muito menos você! Se esqueceu o que ele disse? Ele vai pensar que eu cheguei ao fim do poço para segurá-lo. Não Alice, eu não preciso passar por isso!

- Tudo bem Bella, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu e Emmett vamos conversar com ele e depois nós decidimos o que fazer.

- Você contou pro Emm que eu estou grávida? – Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e com pesar.

- Bella, me desculpe mais eu não pensei ter problema já que você iria contar para o Edward hoje!

-Droga! Agora eu vou ter que tentar conter essa informação. A essa altura Rosalie já deve estar sabendo. – Ela me olhou com uma expressão culpada, o que me disse tudo.

- Jasper também sabe não é?

-Bella, eu estava tão feliz que eu queria contar pra todo mundo!

-Tudo bem Ali, você não tem culpa de seu irmão ser um idiota! Mais vai ser seu trabalho tomar cuidado para que essa informação não vaze, pelo menos até o fim do semestre!

- O que vai acontecer no fim do semestre?

- Eu vou trancar meu curso é claro!

- O que você está pensando Bella?

- Alice, eu vou trancar o meu curso e vou me dedicar ao meu filho, pelo menos por um tempo. Depois eu posso voltar...

- Eu sei Bella, mais você pode ficar na faculdade até o fim de sua gravidez!

- Não Alice, eu não vou ficar na universidade com o Edward e Tânya lá. Falta pouco mais de um mês para o semestre acabar, e então vou trancar meu curso.

-Ok, mais não vamos nos precipitar. Eu vou conversar com Rosalie e Jasper para eles não comentarem sobre sua gravidez, e depois Emmett e eu vamos conversar com Edward e ver o que podemos fazer.

- Obrigado Ali! É muito importante pra mim o seu apoio!

- Eu sei Bella, mais você tem que me prometer uma coisa?

- O que Ali?

-Mesmo que você decida não contar para Edward da gravidez você não vai privar minha mãe disso. É o primeiro neto dela, você não pode deixar ela de fora da vida do bebê!

- Não Alice, eu nunca pensei nisso! Eu só não quero nenhum contato com Edward Ali, e você pode me entender com relação a minha decisão.

- Claro que entendo Bella, mais vamos esperar. Depois que eu conversar com ele nós vamos decidir o que fazer.

Alice ainda ficou um tempo comigo e depois foi amarrar as pontas que ela deixou solta. Eu cai em um sono profundo e sem sonhos, acordando apenas quando minha campainha começou a tocar insistentemente pela manhã. Quando fui abrir a porta me deparei com Jake, encostado em minha porta.

-Bom dia Bells! – Ele me deu um pequeno beijo em meu rosto e entrou.

-Bom dia Jake! Posso saber o que você faz aqui tão cedo?

- Bella, são onze horas da manhã! Cedo foi o horário em que acordei!

- Jake, mulheres grávidas tem muito sono! Nunca te falaram isso?

- Então está confirmado? Você vai ser mamãe? – Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça e ele me pegou em um abraço apertado, me girando no ar!

- Jake, me coloca no chão!

- Bells, isso merece uma comemoração!

- Não Jake, por enquanto nada de festas!

- Por quê?

Expliquei para ele todos os meus motivos, e eu podia jurar que se eu não o tivesse impedido ele teria saído na mesma hora e ido atrás de Edward.

-Eu te disse Bella, eu te disse! Ele é um moleque, que nem assume seus próprios atos!

- Jake, está tudo bem. Eu não preciso dela para nada!

-Mais Bella, seu bebê precisa de um pai!

-Não Jake, ele não precisa! A única coisa que ele precisa é de mim. E eu não vou correr o risco de Edward ignorar o meu filho por causa de sua prepotência! Ele é meu e de mais ninguém.

-Tudo bem Bells, você precisa ficar calma. Não se esqueça que tudo o que você sente o bebê também vai sentir. – Esse era Jake, meu amigo acima de tudo! Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, era bom ter amigos de verdade.

-Que bom que você está ao meu lado Jake!

- Eu sempre vou estar Bells, sempre! E se você deixar eu posso te ajudar a cuidar do seu filho, eu posso ser um pai para ele!

- Jake, você sabe que eu nunca aceitaria isso, apesar de achar lindo o seu gesto!

-Eu sei Bella! Você nunca aceitaria isso!

- Exatamente! Agora vamos mudar de assunto, ou melhor, deixe-me ir tomar um banho e escovar os dentes! Depois podemos ir tomar café em algum lugar.

Me arrumei rapidamente e Jake e eu fomos para uma cafeteria próxima a minha casa. Eu estava morrendo de fome. Jake se divertiu as minhas custas dizendo que eu estava comendo muito, e eu sempre falava a mesma coisa: Agora eu como por dois!

Ele sempre dizia que essa era minha desculpa para comer muito. Por fim decidimos passar o dia juntos, e posso dizer que foi um dia bem aproveitado. Passeamos pelo Central Park e almoçamos em um restaurante ali perto. No finalzinho da tarde Jake me deixou em casa pois ele teria que ir para o bar.

Assim que sai do elevado pude ver Alice e Emmett parados em minha porta. Eles não pareciam muito felizes.

- Oi Alice! Oi Emm! – Eles se sobressaltaram com minha voz e pude perceber que eles estavam distraídos.

- Bella, você demorou! – Alice disse fazendo um biquinho. Girei meus olhos para ela e voltei minha atenção para Emmett.

- Oi Emm! – Ele me pegou em um de seus abraços de urso e eu me senti em casa. Eles eram minha família e era bom ter eles por perto!

-Bellinha, como você está? E esse garotão hein? – Ele estava conversando com minha barriga, e eu achei essa cena muito fofa!

-Emmett, nós nem sabemos se é um menino! – Alice o repreendeu! – Pode muito bem ser uma menina linda!

Emmett iria responder quando eu os cortei.

-Vamos parar de discutir o sexo do meu filho? Ele vai ser bem vindo de qualquer forma, então vamos entrar e parar de brigar! – Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir, eu não entendia o motivo deles estarem rindo.

- Posso saber o motivo dos risos?

-Bella, você falou como se fosse uma mãe brigando com o filho mau criado. Desculpa mais foi engraçado. Agora vamos entrar. - Entramos em meu apartamento e logos estávamos acomodados em minha sala decidindo assistir um filme e pedir pizza.

- Temos que pedir umas três pizzas. – Disse Emmett conclusivamente.

- Porque três Emmett? – Eu perguntei não entendendo

- Uma e meia para mim, meia para Alice, meia para você e meia para o bebê! – Ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo!

- Emmett, você não existe! Mais ainda acho um exagero pedir três pizzas!

- Bellinha, relaxe que eu sei o que eu to fazendo!

Enquanto esperávamos as pizzas, terminamos de escolher o filme e terminamos de arrumar a sala de uma maneira mais confortável, mais ainda tinha uma coisa me perturbando.

- Só me respondam uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi. Qual o motivo para vocês estarem aqui comigo em pleno sábado ao invés de estar com seus respectivos namorados? – Eles se olharam com cumplicidade e foi Alice quem começou a falar.

- Bella, nós conversamos com Edward.

- A conversa de vocês adiantou em alguma coisa?

- Não Bella, ele disse que se nós fossemos ficar ao seu lado ele preferia não manter contato conosco. Dessa forma eu e Alice decidimos que nós não precisávamos dele e cortamos relações com ele na mesma hora. – Emmett disse e eu podia sentir o pesar em sua voz.

- Mais vocês não poderiam ter feito isso, ele é o irmão de vocês!

- Eu sei Bella, mais foi ele quem fez essa escolha! Eu não deixaria ele falar mal de você e te tratar como uma qualquer! Edward sempre foi um idiota mais agora ele passou dos limites! – Agora Emmett também demonstrava raiva e eu podia entender o que ele estava sentido.

- Bella, o Edward preferiu se voltar contra nós que somos sua família por causa daquelazinha, nós não podíamos fazer muita coisa. Nós não iríamos ficar ao lado dele, você e nosso sobrinho precisam de nós! – Alice disse isso e eu podia ver que ela estava segurando para não chorar.

Sai do meu lugar e abracei meus dois amigos, eles estavam fazendo muito por mim.

O restante da noite passou sem muitos outros acontecimentos, e por incrível que pareça eu comi uma pizza e meia! É eu sei, parece exagero, mas quando vi já havia devorado tudo. Quando o filme terminou eu já havia tomado uma outra decisão e eu precisava da ajuda dos dois.

- Emm, Alice nós ainda precisamos fazer uma coisa...

- O quê? – Perguntaram os dois juntos.

- Contar para sua mãe!

- Bella você não está pensando em ligar, não é?

- Não Ali, por isso eu preciso de vocês! Eu gostaria que vocês viessem comigo a Forks, para poder explicar para sua mãe e seu pai tudo o que aconteceu pessoalmente.

- Claro Bella, mais quando nós vamos? – Emmett perguntou já se empolgando.

- Eu estava pensando na próxima semana! Nós poderíamos pedir uma licença alegando problemas familiares e assim poderíamos ir os três para poder explicar tudo para sua mãe.

- Soa perfeito para mim! Amanhã mesmo vou ligar para mamãe e avisar que nós iremos para Forks essa semana, e se a licença sair na segunda na terça feira podemos embarcar! – Alice e sua animação contagiante. Terminamos de combinar tudo e logo eles foram embora. Fui dormir pensando no quanto minha vida iria mudar de agora em diante.

* * *

Logo a segunda-feira chegou e nós conseguimos as licenças para viajar, mais ainda sim seria só o começo, pois ainda tínhamos as malas para fazer. Minha casa estava um caos, pois Alice fez as suas malas e se alojou no meu apartamento para me ajudar a fazer as minhas malas e irmos juntas para o aeroporto. Alice praticamente fez as minhas malas alegando que eu não poderia me esforçar muito!

Na terça-feira de manhã Emmett nos pegou e fomos para o aeroporto seria uma longa viagem até Forks. Eu dormi a viajem praticamente toda, e quando assustei estávamos pousando no aeroporto de Seatle. Esme e Carlisle iriam nos buscar, e quanto mais perto ficava a hora do encontro, mais o meus estômago parecia dar voltas.

Alice e Emmett foram pegar nossas malas, Emmett iria pegar as minhas alegando que eu não poderia pegar peso. Logo estávamos indo em direção ao saguão. Assim que nos viu Esme correu em nossa direção, nos unindo em um único abraço.

- Meus amores, que bom ver vocês! Mais porque vocês estão aqui praticamente no fim do semestre? E onde está o Edward? – Deus! Eu sabia que Esme iria nos bombardear com perguntas, olhei pra Alice e Emmett pedindo ajuda.

- Mamãe, porque não vamos para casa e lá conversamos? – Alice atendeu o meu pedido de socorro.

- Mais querida...

- Mãezinha, em casa conversamos! – Emmett a interrompeu eu pude ver que ela percebeu que algo estava errado. Seria uma longa viajem até Forks.

**Edward POV**

Eu havia voltado com Tânya. Quando ela voltou de Chicago ela me procurou e eu decidi dar uma nova chance para o nosso relacionamento, e como conseqüência eu tirei Bella da minha vida! Eu sabia que Bella não gostava de Tânya, nunca entendi muito bem o motivo. Mas quando Tânya me disse que era por ciúmes tudo fez mais sentido.

Eu nunca poderia imaginar o quão manipuladora Bella poderia ser, e apesar disso eu ainda sentia falta de estar com ela. Quando eu voltei com Tânya tinha a certeza absoluta de eu á amava, mais dessa vez era como se faltasse alguma coisa, mas ainda sim estávamos bem.

Emmett e Alice vieram ao meu apartamento no dia seguinte á minha briga com Bella. Queriam saber o motivo pelo qual eu á havia tratado daquela forma. Eu achei incrível com ela com seguia manipula até mesmo meus irmãos. Eles disseram que preferiam ficar ao lado de Bella, e que não iriam mais apoiar minhas irresponsabilidades, não quando o assunto fosse Bella.

Eu pude ver os olhos de Alice cheio de lágrimas quando ela saiu do meu apartamento, dizendo que eu iria me arrepender no futuro, e que isso estava muito próximo. Minha própria família se voltou contra mim.

Achei melhor não pensar mais nesses problemas, estava em final de semestre e eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Fui em direção a administração da faculdade, precisava validar minha autorização de estágio para o próximo semestre.

Cheguei á administração e fui direto a Sra. Cope, era ela quem emitia e validava as autorizações.

- Bom dia Sra. Cope.

- Bom dia Edward, também veio pegar sua licença?

-Qual licença Sra. Cope? – Por que motivo eu precisaria de uma licença em final de semestre?

- Seus irmãos e a Srta. Swan pediram uma licença de uma semana das aulas, para viajar para Forks. Eles disseram que havia um problema de família, então você também vai precisar de uma certo? – Eles foram para a casa dos meus pais e não haviam me falado nada! E porque eles foram para Forks?

- Não Sra. Cope, eu não vou precisar de uma licença, eu só quero validar minha autorização para estágio.

Terminei de fazer minha validação e fui andar um pouco. Eu ainda não entedia como eles viajaram e não me falaram nada! Os três foram para Forks para resolver um problema de família, que maldito problema era esse que eu não estava sabendo?


	10. Chapter 10

**Own ! Adorandoo todos os comentários! É bom saber que vocês estão gostando! **

**Ah! E tem uma leitora que adivinhou o rumo que a fic vai tomar! =)**

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella POV**

A viagem de Seatle á Forks foi tranqüila e silenciosa. Ninguém comentava nada, mais ainda tinha um clima estranho no ar. Quando chegamos a Forks não pude deixar de relembrar pequenas coisas da nossa infância e ao parar em frente a grande mansão dos Cullens não pude deixar de sentir tristesa. Esse foi o lugar onde Edward e eu criamos nossa amizade, e agora nós nem conversávamos mais.

Emmett não me deixou carregar minhas malas novamente e eu podia sentir os olhares de Esme e Carlisle em mim. Com toda certeza estavam se perguntando o motivo de tanto cuidado comigo, pois até Alice estava levando minha bolsa de mão.

- Querida, por que você não vai tomar um banho e depois desse para você fazer um lanche. O seu quarto é o mesmo de sempre! – Esme disse com seu sorriso que poderia atingir o mundo todo.

- Eu adoraria tomar um banho Esme, é só que...

- Que tal aquele lanchinho primeiro mamãe? Foram muitas horas de vôo e a senhora sabe que comida de avião não é muito boa. – Emmett disse isso como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, eu suspirei de alivio e dei um pequeno sorriso para ele.

- Isso mesmo mamãe, um lanchinho agora seria ótimo! – Alice enfatizou.

- Tudo bem então, vamos para a cozinha assim podemos conversar. – Esme disse e seguiu para sua enorme cozinha.

Eu sabia que não poderia fugir dessa conversa, poderíamos pelo menos adiá-la um pouco, mas pelo jeito nem isso vai acontecer.

Seguimos Esme até a cozinha e conversamos trivialidades enquanto ela montava a mesa com o nosso lanche. Eu estava morrendo de fome e dei graças a Deus quando nos sentamos para comer. Eu comia um pouquinho de cada coisa e todos já haviam terminado exceto eu.

Esme me olhava com curiosidade, provavelmente pensando que eu nunca comi tanto.

- Bella, querida, você nunca comeu dessa forma! Voce tem comido direito? – Eu sabia que ela iria estranhar, e já que ela perguntou é melhor contar de uma vez né?

- É por causa do bebê, agora eu como por dois! – Eu disse simplesmente dando de ombros e focado no meu pedaço de bolo. Esme e Carlisle me olhavam estupefados. Alice e Emmett me olhavam horrorizados.

- Bella, como você fala isso assim? Porque você não esperou um pouco? – Alice ralhava comigo.

- Eles iriam saber de alguma forma, e eu não queria ficar inventando desculpas para minha fome e meus enjôos. Foi melhor assim. Ah! Coloca mais suco pra mim? – Pedi fazendo beicinho e ela encheu meu copo de suco! Dei um enorme sorriso para ela que não resistiu e me retribuiu.

Esme e Carlisle ainda nos olhavam de forma assustada. Por fim Calisle decidiu se pronunciar.

- Bella você realmente está grávida?

- Sim Carlisle, de seis semanas! – Eu disse com um sorriso brilhanre para ele.

- E quem é o pai? – Esme me perguntou aflita.

- Mamãe esse é o problema... – Alice disse um pouco constrangida.

- Qual é o problema? Bella o bebê tem um pai, não tem? - Esme perguntou aflita.

-Não! – Eu respondi rapidamente.

-Sim! – Responderam Emmett e Alice em coro.

- O bebê tem ou não um pai? – Carlisle perguntou um pouco alterado.

- Ok! Ele tem um pai, só que é complicado! Vocês dois, - disse apontando para Alice e Emmett. – Fiquem quietos que eu irei explicar para os seus pais.

Eles acenaram positivamente. Eu respirei fundo, pois sabia que a parte mais difícil estava por vir.

- O pai do bebê é Edward! – Simples, fácil e rápido! Era nelhor do que ficar enrolando. Eu vi o rosto de Esme empalidecer e o de Carlisle se contorcer.

- Eu vou explicar tudo. – E assim eu comecei contando tudo para Esme e Carlisle. Tomei bastante cuidado para não deixar nada de fora, inclusive as grosserias que Edward me disse na última vez em que conversamos. Esme e Carlisle não diziam nada, apenas assentiam para que eu continuasse. Em seguida Alice e Esme contaram a forma como romperam com Edward. Eu via os olhos de Esme brilharem com as lágrimas, e aquilo me deixava muito não queria ser o motivo de brigas na família que sempre me acolheu. Quando os meninos terminaram de contar tudo Esme correu para o meu lado e me abraçou.

- Esme eu sinto muito, eu não queria causar problemas para vocês. – Ela estava me abraçando e chorando.

- Querida não se preocupe com isso. Oh meu Deus eu vou ser avó! Carlisle nós vamos ser avós! – Quando dei por mim, Carlisle também estava me abraçando e logo estávamos todos em um grande abraço. E foi ai que tive certeza de que as coisas iriam ficar bem.

Esme não concordou muito bem com minha decisão de não contar nada á Edward, mas concordou, pelo menos por enquanto segundo ela. Depois que as explicações passaram começou a balbúrdia. Esme e Alice decidindo sobre o quarto do bebê e Carlisle me fanlando o quanto era importante o acompanhamento médico durante a gravidez.

Estávamos todos em uma conversa muito animada sobre meu bebê quando o telefone tocou. Todos ficaram em silêncio para Esme atender. Ela mexeu a boca sem fazer som que era Edward. Rapidamente eu me travei em meu lugar, enquanto ela seguia para o escritório para poder conversar com ele e Carlisle a seguia.

A tensão se instalou na sala enquanto Esme e Carlisle não retornavam. Os minutos se passaram e eu começa a ficar cada vez mais enjoada. Não agüentado mais fui para o banheiro vomitar. Esses enjôos ainda iriam me matar.

Quando voltei á sala Esme e Carlisle já estavam de volta. Esme logo veio ao meu encontro.

- Querida está tudo bem?

-Claro Esme, apenas os enjôos normais. – Disse dando os ombros.

- Você não quer um chazinho?

- Não Esme, obrigado. Eu só quero saber, como foi a conversa com Edward?

- Não muito bem querida, ele queria saber por que todos vocês vieram para Forks. Como vocês disseram na faculdade que iriam vir resolver um problema de família ele quis saber o motivo por não esta incluso.

- E o que você disse á ele?

- Bella, eu contei uma meia verdade. Você sabe que eu não gosto de mentir, principalmente para um dos meus filhos. Eu disse á ele que vocês queriam conversar sobre o rompimento dele com os irmãos.

- E?

- E ele me perguntou se eu também ficaria ao seu lado. Bella, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não costumo me intrometer na vida dos meus filhos, mais esse é um caso diferente. Meu filho foi totalmente injusto com você, e logo você Bella que é como uma filha para mim e Carlisle. E é óbvio que ficaremos ao seu lado. Não nos voltaremos contra ele, mais isso não significa que nós vamos o apoiar.

- Obrigado Esme. É muito importante pra mim poder contar com o apoio de vocês.

* * *

O restante da semana se passou rapidamente. Foi bom estar em casa novamente. Visitei La Push e a minha antiga casa. Um sentimento de nostalgia tomou conta de mim, voltar a Forks era um pouco surreal.

O dia da partida para Nova Iorque foi regada á muitas lágrimas de Esme. Ela disse que caso eu precisasse de alguma coisa era para ligar pra ela. Ficou combinado que próximo ao parto ela iria para Nova Iorque me ajudar com todas as coisas para o bebê.

O vôo de volta para casa foi tranqüilo e eu tive certeza de que tudo daria certo.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para a cama, estava muito cansada e com muito sono. Alice ficou em minha casa para poder arrumar minhas coisas, eu não queria, mais Alice era Alice e quando ela queria algo ninguém a segurava.

Acordei pela manhã morrendo de fome, e com uma vontade enorme de tomar um café da Starbucks com um enorme muffin de chocolate. Me arrumei e fui ver se tinha algum sinal da baixinha em minha casa. Encontrei um recado dela na geladeira dizendo que iria me encontrar na faculdade. Eu teria que tomar meu café da manhã sozinha.

Resolvi ir caminhando até a Starbucks próxima á minha casa, a manhã em Nova Iorque estava fresca e agradável. Entrei na cafeteria e logo pedi o meu café. Os muffins iriam demorar um pouco para sair, então resolvi me sentar enquanto esperava, mas como eu sou a Bella, acabei esbarrando em um rapaz enquanto seguia para uma mesa e meu café foi para o chão, espirrando em quase todo mundo.

- Você está bem? – O rapaz o qual eu havia esbarrado me perguntou. Eu parei de olhar o estrago que eu tinha feito e olhei para ele. Engoli em seco. O cara era lindo. Alto com os cabelos castanhos um pouco grande, os seus olhos eram de um verde escuro e profundo. Encantador. Sai do meu transe para poder respondê-lo.

- Claro, está tudo bem comigo. Me desculpe por isso. – Apontei para a parte da claça dele que estava molhada com o café.- Eu realmente sou uma desastrada, eu sinto muito.

- Calma, está tudo bem. Foi só café. Por que você não se senta enquanto eu busco outro pra você?

- Olha realmente não precisa me desculpe mesmo... – Antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha frase ele me cortou.

- Você está com alguém aqui? – Estranhei sua pergunta, mas balancei minha cabeça negativamente. – Então vamos tomar café juntos, ok? Seu café é normal ou com creme?

- Com creme. – Respondi um pouco atordoada.

- Ok! Eu já levo o seu café e seus muffins. – Olhei para ele um pouco atordoada mais ele apenas sorriu brilhantemente para mim e me mostrou uma mesa vazia.

Segui para a mesa e o esperei voltar com o meu tão sonhado café da manhã, pensando em como aquele estranho lindo se propôs a tomar café da manhã comigo.

Ele não demorou muito e me entregou o meu café e meus muffins de chocolate.

- Como você sabia que era de chocolate? – Perguntei para ele enquanto levava meu muffin na boca.

-Eu ouvi você pedindo. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

- Então, seu nome é... – Perguntei para ele, fazendo um gesto displicente enquanto ele ria para mim.

- Me desculpe. Meu nome é Sam e a senhorita é?

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella! – Disse sorrindo para ele.

- Prazer em te conhecer Bella, pelo visto café e muffins são uns dos seus vícios! Você está muito concentrada neles. – Corei com o seu comentário, o que me fez lembrar que eu estou grávida e não posso ficar flertando abertamente.

- Se eu não comesse esses muffins eu acho que sofreria um sincope! – Disse um pouco brincalhona.

-Então você vive perto de uma sincope, afinal você parece não viver sem eles! – Ele me disse isso em um tom brincalhão, mais tinha muito mais por trás de seu comentário.

- Como você sabe?

- O que? - Ele estava se fazendo de bobo.

-Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando! Como você sabe sobre os muffins? – Ele pareceu um pouco constrangido.

- É que eu venho a essa Starbucks todas às manhãs, e as vezes que você vem sempre pede muffins de chocolate. – Ele pareceu um pouco envergonhado e eu um tanto quanto constrangida a ponto de corar.

- Então você me observou as vezes que eu vim aqui?

- Mais ou menos...

- Você me observou para mais ou para menos? – Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa antes de me responder.

- Ok, Bella. Eu sempre te observava o que nos leva ao para mais. Eu apenas te achei interessante, então quando você vinha aqui sempre observava seus atos. Eu sempre te achei fascinante. – Sua ultima frase saiu quase em um sussurro, o que me fez corar ferozmente. Eu não podia flertar com ele, mais não podia negar que estava gostando. Mais infelizmente eu teria que ir embora.

- Sam, eu tenho que ir para a faculdade agora...

- Tudo bem, eu não queria te constranger, me desculpe! Caso você queira conversar eu sempre venho tomar café nesse mesmo horário.

- Ok! Muito obrigado Sam, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. – Dei um pequeno beijo em seu rosto e fui para a faculdade antes que eu mudasse de idéia e ficasse ali conversando com ele.

Eu não o conhecia, não sabia quem ele era mais me sentia muito confortável perto dele, mesmo sabendo que ele me observava. Na verdade, era fofo.

Quando cheguei á faculdade Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie me esperavam. Eu tive que rir.

-Bom dia a todos! Posso saber o motivo da comitiva? – Alice foi a primeira a vir me abraçar.

- Bom dia Bella! Por que você demorou?

- Fui tomar café da manhã, afinal, meu filho ainda não se alimenta sozinho! – Eles me deram enormes sorrisos.

- Então, quais são as novidades?

- Fora o fato de que vamos ter um sobrinho? – Rose disse toda feliz.

- Oh! Me esqueci que você e Jasper também vão ser titios!

- Claro Bella, nós somos praticamente da família! – Jasper disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha para Alice. Os dois eram tão lindos juntos.

- Ok! Podemos deixar de melodramas e ir para á aula? – Perguntei impaciente.

- Claro Bellinha, mais primeiro me dê sua bolsa! Você não vai carregar peso, já basta o meu sobrinho. – Só poderia ser o Emmett.

- Emmett, seu sobrinho ainda não pesa nada ainda! – Disse girando meus olhos.

- Ok! Mais ainda sim você não vai carregar peso. – Eu não discuti quando ele pegou minha bolsa e seguimos para minha sala.

- Bella, nós temos uma consulta no seu obstetra na quarta-feira. – Alice me disse.

-Eu tenho um obstetra? – Perguntei para ela franzindo a testa.

-Claro que tem! Um dos melhores! Ele se formou tem pouco tempo e já está fazendo um enorme sucesso no ramo da obstetrícia. É muito difícil uma consulta com ele e eu sei que você me ama por conseguir isso! – Ela cantarolou muito feliz.

- Claro que eu te amo Ali! E pode deixar, eu não vou esquecer de dizer ao meu filho que ele teve o melhor obstetra de Nova Iorque graças a você! – Ela pulou em mim, me esmagando em um abraço com seus bracinhos pequeninos, e logo todos nós estávamos rindo.

Estávamos quase chegando á minha sala quando eu o vi. Estava lindo como sempre e com Tânya a tira colo. Ele me olhou, e eu desviei o seu olhar rapidamente. Eu não precisava ver isso. Ele cumprimentou Jasper e Rosalie, mais ambos o ignoraram. Quando já estávamos na porta da minha olhei para Jasper e Rosalie.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntei para os dois.

- Bella, nós não vamos fingir que está tudo bem com Edward porque não está! Se ele quer agir como um idiota ele vai ter que agüentar as conseqüências disso! – Rose me respondeu um pouco irritada.

- Mais isso não é justo com ele! Os irmão e agora os amigos dele estão se distanciando dele! – Eu me exasperei.

- Bella, Edward também não foi justo com você! – Jasper disse docemente e só então percebi que eles estavam fazendo e eu estava sendo ingrata, pois eles estavam ao meu lado.

-Me desculpe gente, vocês têm que fazer o que for melhor para vocês! – Dei um pequeno sorriso para eles e entrei para a minha aula.

* * *

A quarta-feira chegou rapidamente e aqui estava eu. Em um consultório com Alice. O lugar era aconchegante e moderno, de certa forma me senti á vontade aqui.

- Srta. Swan? – A enfermeira chamou meu nome e Alice e eu nos levantamos imediatamente.

- Vamos o Dr. Winchester está a sua espera. – Saímos da recepção e entramos na sala de consulta. Eu realmente não estava preparada para o que encontrei naquela sala, definitivamente ele era a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui.

- Sam? – Ele levantou os olhos dos papéis que ele estava analisando e pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Bella? O que você faz aqui?

- Uma consulta? – Respondi um pouco incerta, ele pareceu um pouco incomodado.

- Claro por qual outro motivo você viria á meu escritório. Obrigado Kate, você pode se retirar, por favor. – A enfermeira saiu da sala nos deixando sozinhos.

- Então, você é o melhor obstetra de toda Nova Iorque, hum? – Perguntei tentando quebrar a tensão.

- É o que parece, Srta Swan? – Ele perguntou olhando de mim para Alice, como se ainda estivesse com dúvidas de quem realmente precisava de seus serviços.

- Sou eu Sam. – Respondi girando meus olhos para ele. Eu pude notar suas pupilas se dilatarem.

- Você está grávida? – Sua pergunta saiu em um sussurro.

- É o que parece. – Respondi dando de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – Alice perguntou e ele pareceu notar sua presença. Ele balançou um pouco a cabeça como se quisesse tirar algo que estava em torno dela.

- Na verdade nos conhecemos formalmente na última segunda-feira. – Sam disse tranquilamente.

- Tomamos café da manhã juntos. – Eu disse á Alice, pois sei que ela gostaria de saber mais detalhes.

- Então Dr. Winchester, vamos ver como o meu sobrinho está? – Alice perguntou entrando no modo sério.

- Claro senhorita... ? – Ele perguntou com um tom brincalhão.

- Cullen, mais pode me chamar de Alice! – Ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele.

-Ok, Alice. Bella você trouxe o primeiro exame que você fez? – Acenei positivamente e o entreguei o envelope. Ele o abriu e o analisou por um momento.

- Ao que parece você está indo para a sétima semana de gravidez, mais eu só vou poder dizer com precisão se está indo tudo bem após os exames complementares, mais por hora vou fazer uma lista de vitaminas que você terá que tomar e uma lista de alimentos recomendáveis e os não recomendáveis. E eu odeio te dizer isso Bella, mais você não pode mais tomar café. – Eu podia sentir o pesar em sua voz quando ele me disse isso, e eu sabia que ele realmente sentia muito.

- Sam, nenhum pouquinho? – Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Bella, se eu soubesse que você estava grávida não havia deixado você tomar café na segunda, agora você vai ter que arrumar outro vicio.

- Pode deixar Dr. Winchester, eu vou cuidar para que ela não entupa meu sobrinho de cafeína.

- Pode me chamar de Sam, vocês não são irmãs são? – Ele perguntou com a testa um pouco franzida.

-Não, eu sou irmã do pai do bebê! – Alice concluiu.

- Tudo bem, Bella eu estou terminando de prescrever sua receita e o pedido de alguns exames. O pai do bebê irá vir nas próximas consultas?

- Não! – Eu e Alice respondemos em uníssono. Ele nos olhou como se estivesse confuso.

- Eu vou ter o bebê sozinha, ele não tem pai. – Expliquei para ele.

- Exatamente, por isso eu irei vir em todas as consultas. – Alice disse sorrindo.

- Ok! Bella, você pode se dirigir a sala anexada ao lado e pode se trocar. Em breve estarei lá para te examinar.

Me encaminhei para a porta que ele me indicou com um friozinho na barriga. Droga, como eu não pensei nisso!É óbvio que ele iria me examinar, ele era meu obstetra. Droga e por que será que eu não estava confortável com isso.

* * *

**Eu não resisti! Tive que colocar o Sam! Eu ADOROOO ele, não me matem, plis !**


	11. Chapter 11

Awm! Adorandoo todas os comentarios! É bom saber que a história está agradando !

Obrigado e não deixem de comentar! =)

**Capitulo 11**

**Bella POV**

O restante da consulta se passou rapidamente e o Sam me deixou muito confortável com o fato de que ele iria me examinar. Ok, meu obstetra é lindo e eu tive um pequeno interesse nele. Qual o problema?

Fora estar grávida de outro cara, nenhum! Droga, porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

Quando já estávamos saindo do consultório o Sam me chamou para uma conversa em particular. Alice me deu um olhar inquisidor, mais não comentou nada, apenas seguiu para a recepção.

- Sente-se Bella. – Ele parecia ainda mais desconfortável. Sentei-me na cadeira em que estava até a poucos minutos e esperei ele se manifestar.

-Bella, eu não sei como te dizer isso é que...

- Algum problema com a gravidez Sam? – Sua hesitação estava me deixando nervosa.

-Não. Não é isso! Não é sobre a gravidez que eu quero falar.

-Então...

-Eu gostaria de saber se eu posso te ver...

-Sam, você vai me ver durante nove meses! – Tentei brincar com ele apesar de imaginar o que ele estava querendo dizer.

-Não assim Bella. Eu quero poder te ver fora do consultório. Não como seu médico se você me entende...

- Sam, eu não acho que esse seja um bom momento.

-Porque não Bella? Nós podemos sair e nos conhecer melhor, nada além disso.

-Sam, eu acabei de descobrir que estou grávida e sinceramente esse momento não é favorável. – Disse com o pesar visível em minha voz.

-Bella, eu não vou pedir nada que você não possa me oferecer... Se você precisar de um amigo, eu serei isso. E pelo que eu pude notar você não está em nenhum relacionamento, eu quero apenas poder te apoiar e estar á seu lado Bella. – Eu não podia enteder como ele podia querer algo comigo mesmo sabendo que eu estava grávida de outro.

-Sam, você não me conhece. Como você pode querer estar ao meu lado? – Esse fato que estava martelando em minha mente.

-Essa é a questão Bella, eu quero poder te conhecer! Desde que eu te vi eu senti uma enorme vontade de te conhecer, de saber quem você é, e isso não mudou em nada! Se você quiser pode procurar outro médico, se isso te deixa mais confortável. Eu só preciso estar perto de você Bella. – Ele me olhava com grande expectativa. Eu não podia negar que me sentia atraída por ele, mais eu estava grávida! Minhas prioridades tinham que ser voltadas para o meu filho. Mais amigos nós poderíamos ser, eu me sentia á vontade em torno dele. Ele me transmitia uma sensação de segurança, não custava nada tentar.

-Ok, Sam! Nós podemos nos conhecer melhor. Mais como amigos! – Eu vi seus olhos brilhando com a minha resposta e eu soube que tinha feito a escolha certa.

Sai de seu consultório com um enorme sorriso de satisfação em meu rosto. Sam iria me buscar na faculdade amanhã para almoçarmos juntos. Eu não podia negar, ele mexia comigo. Alice não comentava nada, mais ocasionalmente me dava olhares cheios de questionamentos.

Mal chegamos a meu apartamento e ela começou a me encher de perguntas.

- Pode me contar tudo Isabella Swan! Desde quando aquele Deus está interessado em você? Como vocês se conheceram? Com detalhes é claro!

Contei toda história para Alice, afinal, nem era ta longa assim.

-Bella, que fofo! Ele sempre te observou... Awn! – Alice e seu romantismo incurável.

-Alice é fofo, mais nós seremos apenas amigos. Eu estou grávida, e do seu irmão se esqueceu?

- Não Bella, eu não me esqueci. Mais isso não pode te impedir de continuar vivendo! Edward fez a escolha dele, faça você a sua também! Sam não parece se importar com o fato de você estar grávida, porque você se preocupa? -Ela tinha um ponto, mais eu ainda não podia pensar nisso, não agora.

- Alice, eu vou deixar rolar. Sinceramente eu não quero pensar nisso por enquanto.

Eu realmente não queria mais ocasionalmente o sorriso lindo que ele me deu ocupava minha mente.

Comecei a caminhar em meu apartamento e sinceramente ele precisava de algumas mudanças. Algumas por causa do bebê, outras apenas por não querer nenhuma lembrança de Edward. Praticamente tudo em meu apartamento me remetia a ele. E toda vez que isso acontecia era como se estivessem tirando um pedaço de mim, suas palavras ainda estavam gravadas em minha mente. Era como se houvessem tirado um pedaço de mim e a dor ainda estava muito recente.

O telefone tocou me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Alô

- Oi Bella, tudo bem querida? – Era Esme. Eu deveria imaginar que ela iria ligar.

- Oi Esme, está tudo bem e com vocês?

- Tudo bem, mais como foi a consulta? Você gostou do médico? Está tudo bem com meu neto?

-Esta tudo bem com o bebê Esme! Eu vou ter mais detalhes sobre a gravidez quando o resultado dos exames ficarem prontos. E o médico é ótimo! – Ela nem sabia o quanto!

- Que bom Bella, Carlisle teve ótimas referências dele.

- Esme, eu estava pensando em fazer algumas mudanças em meu apartamento. Por causa do bebê, dentre outras coisas... Será que você poderia fazer o projeto pra mim? – Eu sabia que Esme era ocupada, mais ela era a melhor decoradora que eu conhecia, além de arquiteta.

- Claro que sim Bella! Você acha que eu não iria fazer o quarto do meu neto? E quanto as outras mudanças, você pensa em algo grande?

- Eu não sei Esme. Essa é uma nova fase em minha vida e eu acho que meu apartamento não fala muito sobre isso, ele me lembra coisas que tento não lembrar...

- Tudo bem querida, eu posso ver isso quando estiver ai.

Conversamos sobre outras coisas, e Esme ficou de vir à Nova Iorque no próximo mês para cuidar da minha reforma. Isso me daria tempo para me organizar e arrumar um local para ficar no período de reforma.

Quando fui dormir estava completamente exausta e quando acordei vi que estava atrasada. Me arrumei correndo e fui para a faculdade sem tomar café da manhã. Eu estava com muita fome, muita fome mesmo, mais não poderia me atrasar. Eu tinha que me dar bem nesse fim de semestre, pois depois eu o trancaria por tempo indeterminado.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento da faculdade a mesma recepção me esperava. Todos meus amigos conversavam animadamente e eu não estava em um dos meus melhores humores.

- Bom dia Bells! Pelo visto você não dormiu bem. – Emmett concluiu ao olhar para o meu rosto.

- Pelo contrário Emm, eu dormi muito bem! Eu só não tomei café da manhã! – Disse fazendo biquinho.

-Bella, posso saber por que você não comeu? Você sabe o quão importante é a alimentação para você? Se você não come meu sobrinho também não! – Alice me disse com raiva!

-Não me diga Alie! Se eu tivesse tempo teria comido. Gênio! Eu acordei atrasada.

-Bella, você não quer que eu compre algo para você comer? Eu posso entrar no segundo período. – Jasper, minha salvação!

- Jazz, você é um ótimo tio! –Pulei em seus braços para um abraço.

-Quer dizer que eu não sou? – Emmett perguntou amuado e todos riram.

-Emm, no momento Jazz vai me alimentar, mais você também é um ótimo tio! – Ele sorriu brilhantemente e deu língua para Jazz como se tivesse cinco anos de idade.

- Bella, o que você vai querer comer? – Ele me perguntou e rapidamente eu sabia a resposta.

-Mcdonalds! – Eles me olharam estranhamente e eu dei de ombros.

-Me deu vontade! Agora, Jazz não demora muito ok? Eu estou faminta! Ah, eu quero batata dupla! – Dei um amplo sorriso para ele e fui para minha sala.

**Edward POV**

Os dias estavam se passando e agora até meus amigos não conversavam mais comigo. Era inacreditável! Minha mãe e meu pai também estavam apoiando Bella, e isso só me deixava cada vez mais furioso. Ela colocou todos contra mim! Ela não se parecia em nada com a Bella que eu conheci, e foi ai que eu percebi que eu nunca á conheci realmente.

Estava sentado no pátio tentando estudar, eu teria aula apenas no terceiro período e aproveitei esse tempo para colocar a matéria em dia. Quando dei uma olhada á minha volta vi Jasper andando apressado indo em direção de um dos prédios. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para tentar conversar com ele e esclarecer as coisas. Corri o mais rápido que eu pude para alcançá-lo.

-Jasper! – Gritei e assim que ele me viu fiz sinal para que ele me esperasse.

- Podemos conversar? – Eu perguntei meio ofegante. Ele olhou um pouco impaciente para um pacote do Mcdonalds que estava em suas mãos.

-Tem que ser agora Edward? Eu estou com um pouco de pressa.

-Jazz, você não pode me evitar para sempre!

-Edward, eu só não quero deixar isso esfriar! – Ele disse mostrando o pacote.

-Jazz você pode comer enquanto conversarmos.

-É que não pra mim Edward, e sinceramente eu não posso demorar. – Ele me deu as costas e começou a andar. Fui atrás dele.

- Jazz, eu posso conversar com você no caminho! Para quem você está levando isso? – Ele me olhou como se tomasse uma decisão muito difícil.

-Pra Bella. –Ele disse quase em um sussurro. Por que ele estava comprando lanche para a Bella?

-Jazz, por que você está comprando lanche para a Bella?- Ao dizer o nome dela não pude deixar de fazer uma careta. Jasper pareceu perceber isso, pois fez um sinal de desaprovação para mim.

-Ela não tomou café da manhã e estava com fome. Nada demais. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

-Jazz, eu quero saber por que você está me evitando, afinal você é um dos meus melhores amigos! Se eu não puder contar com você, com quem mais eu vou poder? Até minha família está me ignorando Jazz!

- E está valendo à pena Edward? – Ele me perguntou e eu pude notar o rancor em sua voz.

- Do que você está falando Jasper? –Ele revirou os olhos em um gesto de impaciência.

- Edward, você brigou com seus irmãos, agiu como um idiota com a Bella e tudo isso por quê? Por causa de uma namorada! Eu quero saber se está valendo a pena perder sua melhor amiga e seus irmãos por causa dela!

-Jazz, isso não tem nada a ver com nossa amizade!

-É claro que tem Edward! Mais parece que você não quer ver isso. Eu sou namorado de sua irmã e amigo da Bella, e na atual situação eu não penso duas vezes em ficar do lado dela.

- E que situação seria essa? – Ele já estava me deixando irritado.

- Isso é entre você e a Bella! Mais enquanto você agir como um idiota eu não posso te apoiar. –Nós já estávamos praticamente em frente à sala da Bella.

- Edward, eu preciso entregar isso á Bella e eu não acho que ela queira ver você. – Perfeito!

-Quer dizer que eu não posso mais ficar á vontade na faculdade?

-Edward, torne as coisas um pouco mais fáceis para Bella. De qualquer forma é só esse fim semestre mesmo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Jazz?

- Edward eu não deveria nem estar tento essa conversa com você. – Ele disse um pouco inseguro.

- Jazz...

- A Bella vai trancar o curso dela no fim do semestre. Eu não posso dizer mais do que isso Edward, como já disse isso é entre vocês dois. – Ele foi para a porta da sala em que Bella estava, me deixando a entender que a culpa por ela estar trancando seu curso era minha.

Me encostei na parede do corredor que cruzava o que eu estava e observei quando Bella saiu de sua sala. Seu rosto pareceu se iluminar quando ela viu o pacote na mão de Jasper. Ela parecia uma criança grande e eu sentia tanto sua falta.

**Bella POV**

Jasper demorou muito para trazer comida para mim, mas quando ele chegou eu poderia beijar os seus pés! Ele trouxe tudo que eu pedi e mais um pouco. Com toda certeza eles estavam levando a sério essa história de comer por dois, e eu não iria reclamar.

As aulas passaram rapidamente e faltando pouco tempo para o fim das aulas eu já estava morta de fome. Comecei a contar os segundos para eu poder almoçar. Sam com toda certeza já estaria me esperando lá fora. Quando as aulas terminaram fui rapidamente para o estacionamento, afinal, não queria que ele me esperasse muito tempo e eu estava faminta.

Mal havia chegado ao estacionamento e vi Edward se agarrando com Tânya. Eles me davam nojo. Desviei o meu olhar e encontrei Sam. Ele estava lindo. O que eu estou falando? Ele é lindo! Andei um pouco mais rápido e logo estava de frente para ele.

Nós nos olhamos por um tempo, e quando dei por mim ele havia me abraçado e estava me girando no ar. Foi uma sensação gostosa. Com ele eu me sentia totalmente segura. Quando ele me colocou no chão olhei em volta e pude ver o olhar de Edward me fulminando, ele parecia estar com raiva, mais quem se importa? Ele me tirou de sua vida e seus problemas não eram mais da minha conta.

(...)

O almoço se passou de forma tranqüila e agradável. Eu queria comer pizza, mais Sam disse que como meu médico ele me ofereceria uma refeição descente e com todas as vitaminas que eu precisava. Fomos a um restaurante aconchegante e que servia os mais variados pratos.

Após o almoço ele me convidou para dar uma volta no Central Park, ele havia tirado à tarde de folga para que pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor, e foi isso que fizemos. Conversamos e contamos de tudo um pouco. Sam era uma companhia extremamente agradável.

Após algumas horas eu estava cansada e ele me levou para casa.

Não estava muito tarde então o convidei para subir. As coisas com o Sam aconteciam tão facilmente que era difícil acreditar que nos conhecíamos á uma semana.

Sentamos em minha sala e começamos a ver um filme. Após um tempo ele me puxou para mais perto dele e me aconchegou em seus braços, eu iria protestar, mais quando me virei para ele nossos rostos estavam tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração. Eu ofeguei com a proximidade e quando me dei conta nós já estávamos nos beijando. Foi um beijo calmo, diferente do beijo de Edward. Ele me passava segurança e os movimentos eram suaves, como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento, era um beijo com carinho e não tesão.

Nos beijamos por mais alguns minuto o quebrando quando o ar já estava escasso. Ele me olhava com um brilho diferente no olhar eu me senti em sintonia com ele. Não falamos nada por um determinado tempo, e ficamos apenas nos olhando. Senti que tinha que dizer algo, afinal, eu tinha que esclarecer as coisas com ele.

- Sam, nós não deveríamos...

-Bella! Não estraga o momento, por favor? – Ele me olhava com um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

-Sam, eu não estou estragando o momento! Na verdade quero deixar a situação as claras!

-Bella, será que você ainda não entendeu que eu quero ficar ao seu lado?

- E será que você não entendeu que minha situação é complicada? – Perguntei para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Por causa da gravidez ou o quê? Bella eu já disse que não me importo! – Eu podia ver sua frustração pelo tom de sua voz.

- Não é só a gravidez Sam! Eu não sei se posso te oferecer o que você precisa, eu não sei se consigo me manter em um relacionamento estável agora, entende?

-Bella, eu te entendo perfeitamente. O que eu realmente não entendo é por que você não quer tentar! Nós tentar ter um relacionamento, do seu jeito e ao seu tempo e se não der certo eu vou entender. – Ele ainda insistia e eu não conseguia entender como ele poderia querer entrar em um relacionamento com uma mulher grávida de outro cara e que mal conhecia.

- Sam, você não me conhece! Como você pode querer ter um relacionamento comigo?

-Bella, quando eu olho pra você a única coisa que eu penso é o quanto eu quero ficar com você! E eu tenho certeza que não vou me decepcionar quando te conhecer melhor. – Ele me olhava com os olhos cheios de esperança e para ser sincera comigo mesma eu não queria que ele se afastasse.

-Tudo bem, nós podemos tentar! – Eu disse me rendendo. Eu pude ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto dele.

- Então quer dizer que estamos namorando? – Ele me perguntou com um tom de malicia.

-É o que parece... – Respondi dramaticamente.

Em seguida sua boca estava na minha em um beijo cheio de adoração. Voltamos a assistir ao filme e ele não escondia sua felicidade. Estava deitada no sofá com minha cabeça em seu colo quando cai na inconsciência e meu ultimo pensamento foi que eu tinha tomado a decisão certa.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Peço um milhão de desculpas as minhas leitoras, mas estive com vários problemas que me impossibilitou de escrever e postar aqui. Eu estava com o cap. 12 pronto e pedi uma amiga minha para postar, mais só agora vi que ela tinha postado errado.**

**Agora vou tentar postar com mais frequencia, se possivel um cap. por semana. Muito obrigado e desculpem por tudo! Ah! E não se esqueçam de ler Bussiness! Beijooos e mais beijos.**

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella POV**

O semestre estava acabando e eu estava em uma correria enlouquecedora. Um mês havia se passado desde que eu e Sam estávamos juntos. Eu não podia negar o quanto ele me fazia bem, e eu só pude perceber a falta que me fazia o apoio de um pai para o meu bebê quando ele decidiu tomar essa posição.

Eu não poderia dizer que ele me acompanhava nas consultas, porque droga, ele era o meu médico! Nós decidimos não mudar isso, afinal, ele era o melhor e segundo ele, o cuidado comigo seria dobrado, já que estávamos constantemente juntos.

Ele me ajudou a olhar várias coisas para o bebê, e me apoiava incondicionalmente. Nós ainda não havíamos avançado no nosso relacionamento em respeito ao meu bebê e porque achamos melhor ir nos conhecendo primeiro, antes de nos tornamos mais íntimos.

Quem não parecia muito satisfeito com isso era Edward. A cada vez que Sam ia me levar ou buscar na faculdade ele não fazia questão de esconder seu descontentamento. Era incrível a capacidade que ele tinha em aparecer quando Sam estava por perto.

Esme estava chegando amanhã para dar inicio a reforma do meu apartamento e eu não podia negar que estava ansiosa. Eu iria passar alguns dias com Emmett e Alice, devido a poeira entre outros incômodos da reforma.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos e deixar minha mente limpa, afinal eu tinha uma prova no próximo período e não podia me dar ao luxo de ficar divagando sobre minha vida. Subi as escadas para o próximo andar apressada e ao virar em direção da minha sala esbarro em alguém. Olhei para cima para ver quem era, e nada me preparou para estar tão próximo a ele novamente.

- Edward!

**Edward POV**

O tempo estava passando muito rápido e o semestre estava acabando. As provas finais não me davam tempo para nada além de estudar. Tânia não parava de reclamar pela minha falta de atenção, mais eu tinha muita coisa na cabeça e ela não conseguia entender isso. Inferno, ela não entendia nada! E com tanta coisa para estudar, definitivamente eu não tinha tempo para prestar atenção em seus chiliques.

Eu havia me encontrado com Jasper algumas vezes pela faculdade e como sempre ele me tratava de forma fria e distante. Sempre me dizendo que não iria me apoiar, e o quanto eu fui idiota com a Bella. Eu me sentia mal por estar longe de todos eles. Minha família e meus amigos. Eu me pegava observando eles até mesmo quando eu não queria, e eu sentia uma dor enorme quando eu percebia que eles estavam felizes. Pode parecer egoísmo da minha parte, mais eu sentia tanta falta de todos enquanto eles pareciam não ligar.

A imagem era sempre a mesma, apesar de parecer estar um pouco fora de contexto. Não sei se é pelo fato de eu não estar junto á eles ou pelo hábito que todos eles haviam adquirido de paparicar a Bella. Eu tinha notado isso nas últimas semanas, todos eles pareciam girar em torno dela, como se ela fosse um centro gravitacional que os atraíssem para ela e todos estavam muito satisfeitos com isso.

Era estranho quantos detalhes eu nunca havia percebido em meus irmãos e amigos e que só agora estava notando. Eu estava pensando em ter uma conversa com Bella, afinal, todas as vezes que eu conversava com Jasper ele sempre falava a mesma coisa: "Você tem que conversar com a Bella, isso é entre vocês dois."

Eu sei que ele queria que nós nos resolvêssemos, mais chegava a ser estranha a forma como ele falava. E depois disso foram inúmeras as vezes que eu pensei em conversar com ela e resolver nossa situação, mais infelizmente ela sempre parecia fugir. E só para completar o pacote agora ela andava com um otário a tira colo de um lado para o outro, e eu não podia negar, isso me irritava e muito!

Eu o vi pela primeira vez na faculdade quando eu tentei conversar com Jasper pela primeira vez. Eu estava no estacionamento com Tânia encostado em meu volvo, ela estava me olhando e eu pude ver um lampejo de dor em seus olhos e rapidamente ela desviou os olhos. Mais em seguida ela o viu, e foi como se tudo sumisse a sua volta. Foi como se um monstro acordasse dentro de mim quando ele colocou as mãos nela e o pior é que ela pareceu feliz quando ele a abraçou. Eu fiquei irritado e não queria esconder isso. Tânia não conseguia entender porque eu havia ficado tão nervoso repentinamente, e eu senti uma grande vontade de mandá-la ir a merda. Porra! A mulher não entendia nada!

E depois desse dia ele começou a aparecer constantemente, e não fazia muito sentido. Se Bella realmente fosse apaixonada por mim como Tânia disse ela não ficaria com o primeiro cara que aparecesse. Mais em seguida eu me lembrava que eu realmente não a conhecia.

Agora ela parecia sempre ter um "segurança" próximo a ela. Era o cara que ia buscá-la na faculdade, um de meus irmãos ou amigos e mais freqüente do que eu poderia gostar o idiota do Jacob Black. A cada dia que se passava eu estava achando impossível poder falar com ela, até agora.

-Edward! – A voz dela soou um pouco assustada, mais eu mesmo fiquei ao esbarrar com ela. Eu estava tão distraído que não estava prestando atenção.

- Bella... – Seu nome saiu como um suspiro por meus lábios e só então eu percebi o quanto eu sentia falta de dizê-lo. Ela me olhou um pouco assustada e já ia saindo.

-Não! Bella vamos conversar. – Eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade.

-Edward, nós não temos nada para conversar.

-Bella, nós não podemos continuar dessa forma!

-Desculpe, mais qual forma? Até onde eu sei tudo o que aconteceu foi uma escolha sua! – Eu podia ver a raiva fulminando em seus olhos.

- Bella, eu não escolhi brigar com meus amigos e irmãos! Meu problema foi com você e apenas por sua culpa eles me viraram as costa!

-O quê? Você é louco ou o quê? Eu não fiz nada! – Agora eu que estava ficando nervoso. Ela iria negar sua culpa nessa merda toda?

- Bella, se eles não conversam comigo hoje é por sua causa! Por escolher ficar ao seu lado!

-Exatamente! Uma escolha deles! Escolha a qual eu não influenciei em nada, para ser sincera eu nem concordei com essa palhaçada toda! Mais eu nunca recusaria o apoio que eles estão me dando!

- Bella, por favor, não se faça de inocente! Nós sabemos muito bem que você os levou á isso! – Ela me olhou com choque em seus olhos.

-Como eu havia dito antes Edward, nós não temos nada a conversar! – Ela voltou em direção às escadas e começou a ir embora, mais eu não a deixaria ir assim tão rápido. Ela iria me escutar.

- Bella! Volte aqui, nós temos que conversar!

-Edward, eu não tenho nada para falar com você! – Ela disse e continuou a descer rapidamente.

-Porra Bella! Será que você pode pelo menos me escutar e depois me dar algumas respostas?

Ela se virou para me olhar e então ela caiu. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu mesmo não pude entender.

Ela estava descendo as escadas rapidamente e ao se virar para me olhar ela acabou pisando em falso e caiu rolando as escadas. Eu estava estático. Ela estava caída no final da escada, o seu corpo não se movimentava, possivelmente ela estava desmaiada.

Desci as escadas correndo e logo alcancei o final. Uma multidão estava se formando em torno de mim e Bella. Eu entrei no piloto automático e comecei a verificar seus sinais vitais. Ao fundo pude ouvir alguém dizendo que chamou a emergência, mais nada estava sendo realmente registrado por mim. Meu Deus, o que eu fiz? Eu só queria conversar com ela...

Eu estava ajoelhado ao seu lado quando sinto alguém me empurrando. Não dei muita atenção e voltei para o lado da Bella. E novamente o empurrão!

- Sai de perto dela! – Eu registrei a voz de Emmett, e quando olhei em sua direção ele me olhava furiosamente!

-Saia de perto dela! Agora! – Ele gritou novamente.

- Emmett, eu só...

-Eu não quero saber porra! Eu só quero que você saia de perto dela! – Eu o olhei com um pouco de receio e comecei a me levantar. Olhando mais atentamente pude ver Rose e Jasper ao seu lado e Alice tomou o lugar onde eu estava chorando.

-Eu vou com ela para o hospital. – Eu disse tentando manter a minha voz o mais firme possível.

- Não você não vai! A única coisa que você vai fazer é se manter longe dela você me ouviu? – Emmett me disse e eu poderia jurar que ele estava se segurando para não me bater.

-Eu vou para a porra do hospital e você não vai fazer nada a respeito disso! – Eu gritei com ele.

- Não, você não vai á...

- Será que vocês dois podem parar, por favor? – Alice gritou – Ao invés de ficarem discutindo façam algo de útil! Alguém já ligou para o Sam?

-Eu liguei Alice. Ele disse que vai estar no Hospital General o mais rápido possível. – Rosalie disse com pesar em sua voz. Eu fiquei curioso para saber quem era Sam, mais percebi que esse não era o momento apropriado para perguntar.

Todos ficaram com um ar meio mórbido até que a ambulância chegou para levar Bella. Alice e Emmett foram com ela. Eu segui em meu carro para o hospital e suponho que Jasper e Rose fizeram o mesmo.

Cheguei ao Hospital junto com a ambulância e enquanto encaminhavam Bella para a sala de emergência nos encaminharam para uma sala de espera. Eu me sentia um lixo. Não podia parar de pensar que se não fosse por minha causa ela não estaria nessa porra de hospital.

A cada minuto que se passava o ambiente ficava mais tenso. Emmett me olhava como se quisesse me matar, e tenho certeza de que se pudesse já o teria feito. A sala estava em um silêncio profundo até que Alice se manifestou.

-Alguém tem que ligar para mamãe! – Ela disse e Emmett, Rose e Jasper gemeram em resposta.

- Ela não vai estar aqui amanhã? – Jasper perguntou e eu me senti excluído por não estar sabendo que minha mãe estava vindo para a cidade.

-Está, mais acho que ela pode querer vir o mais rápido possível, e na atual situação creio que o papai também queira vir. – Porque meu pai viria?

-Porque o papai viria para a cidade? – Não consegui segurar e expressei minha pergunta. Os quatro me olharam profundamente como se eu tivesse falado algo de errado.

-Não é da sua conta Edward, pelo menos não mais! – Emmett disse de forma fria.

Eu iria respondê-lo quando a porta da sala se abriu e o cara que ia buscar a Bella na faculdade entrou.

-Sam! – Alice gritou e correu para os seus braços chorando e murmurando coisas ininteligíveis. Agora eu sabia quem era o Sam. E não havia gostado.

- Sam, você já sabe de alguma coisa? Como eles estão? – Rose perguntou tão aflita quanto Alice. Não entendi o porque do plural, mais eu não pensaria nisso agora.

- Não Rose, eu não consegui nenhuma informação por enquanto. Ao que parece ela está na emergência tratando de algumas fraturas, mais eles já vão checar o restante. – Eu olhava para ele chocado. Como ele poderia estar tão intimo dos meus amigos? Quem esse cara pensa que ele é?

- Quem é você? – Novamente verbalizei uma dúvida minha, essa merda já estava me cansando e a hostilidade em minha voz não foi escondida.

Ele estreitou os olhos para mim por um momento como se estivesse pensando.

-Eu quem pergunto, quem é você?

-Ele é o meu irmão Sam. – Alice disse com um suspiro. Eu pude ver as suas pupilas se dilatarem e rapidamente seu semblante ser tomado pela raiva.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu não entendi a sua pergunta, afinal, eu estava aqui por causa da Bella como todo mundo.

-Foi ele quem causou essa merda toda, mais também não entendo porque ele não foi embora. – Meu irmão o respondeu um pouco condescendente.

- Saia daqui! – O tal Sam me disse como se eu fosse obedecer.

- Eu não saio dessa porra de hospital até ter certeza de que a Bella está bem! – Ele deu uma risada sarcástica me deixando puto de raiva.

- No último mês você não tem se preocupado com o bem estar dela, então faça um favor para todos nós, saia daqui e não volte a aparecer!

-Eu não vou sair daqui! E quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer? Eu não saio e ponto final!

-E sou o namorado da Bella e para o seu próprio bem é melhor você ficar longe dela! Já basta tudo o que você já fez... – Ele iria continuar mais Emmett e Jasper o puxaram para fora da sala de espera.

Eu observei como o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente e eu tentava processar todas as informações. Namorado? Ele era o namorado da Bella? Eu não entendia como ou o porque dela estar com ele, inferno.

Olhei á minha volta e pude ver Alice e Rose me observando atentamente.

- Ela está namorando? – Perguntei não me dirigindo a ninguém em especial, eu só queria minhas respostas. Mais foi Alice quem assentiu positivamente me olhando de forma estranha.

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei ainda em transe. Rosalie deu uma risadinha para me responder.

- Você realmente quer saber o motivo da Bella estar namorando Edward? Eu nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão ingênuo á esse ponto. Ela é livre Edward e pode estar com quem ela quiser da mesma forma que você!

-Mais eu pensei que...

- Que ela estava tentando atrapalhar seu namoro para ficar com você? Quanta arrogância! – Rosalie estava me dando todo o seu veneno. Mais essa não era a minha pergunta. Até onde eu sabia Bella não queria um relacionamento sério, porque então ela estava namorando com aquele cara? Mais pelo visto seria melhor guardar as minhas perguntas para mim mesmo.

Jasper entrou na sala observando tudo a sua volta e me dando um olhar como se lamentasse alguma coisa. Aquilo me incomodou e eu procurei ir para um canto mais afastado da sala, eu não iria sair desse hospital enquanto não tivesse plena certeza de que Bella estaria bem.

-Eu liguei para sua mãe, ela e seu pai estão saindo de forks agora. Provavelmente eles estarão aqui no fim da noite. –Jasper disse acolhendo Alice em seus braços.

- O Sam conseguiu entrar na emergência? – Alice perguntou chorosa.

- Sim ele já deve estar com ela lá dentro. Emmett foi comprar café e tentar se acalmar um pouco. – Ele disse e olhou para mim.

-Por que ele pode entrar na emergência? – Perguntei.

- Você não acha que está fazendo perguntas demais não Edward? – Rose me perguntou um pouco ríspida.

-Rosalie! Esse não é o momento para hostilidades. – Jasper disse á ela e se virou para mim. – Ele é o médico dela Edward, é por esse motivo que ele pode estar na emergência.

- Jasper! – Alice e Rosalie o repreenderam ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? Ele vai saber de qualquer forma! – Eu olhei para Jasper querendo uma resposta, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente me dizendo que não iria responder nada.

Não demorou muito para que Emmett voltasse. Eu fiquei no meu canto, sozinho observando minha irmã chorar e meu amigo tentando acalmá-la. Meu irmão me olhava com ódio em seus olhos. Uma coisa que eu nunca pensei ser possível ver era Emmett com aquele olhar.

(...)

Já estávamos na sala de espera por quase três horas, e não tínhamos nenhuma noticia de Bella. Nenhum médico apareceu para nos dar um posicionamento e muito menos o tal de Sam. Eu estava ficando aflito e sentindo um aperto em meu peito o qual eu nunca senti antes. Eu não poderia pensar em algo mais grave acontecendo com Bella, ela é minha melhor amiga, ou pelo menos era... As palavras de Sam me atingiram com tudo nesse momento. Onde eu estava no último mês? O que implica que ela realmente precisou de mim antes disso e eu não estava ao lado dela quando ela precisou. Logo ela que sempre esteve ao meu lado...

Merda! Agora ela está em um hospital e isso aconteceu por minha culpa. Meu telefone começou a tocar, mais eu sinceramente não estava com vontade de atendê-lo. Olhei para ver quem era e quando vi o nome de Tânia no visor do celular senti meu estômago revirar. Era por isso que eu não estava ao lado da Bella, e foi por isso que ela estava em um hospital agora.

Desliguei meu telefone não querendo ouvir quando ele tocasse. Nesse momento toda minha atenção estava voltada para Bella, essa falta de noticias estava me agoniando.

Mais duas horas se passaram e eu já estava enlouquecendo. Isso era uma merda, porque não tínhamos noticias dela? Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro quando o Sam entrou na sala de espera. Todos nós olhamos para ele no mesmo momento e ficamos em silêncio, esperando apenas ele se pronunciar. Ele me olhava como se estivesse com receio de falar, mais depois de um suspiro ele se pronunciou.

- Agora está tudo bem. Ela sofreu algumas escoriações e quebrou o pé, por isso ela precisou passar por uma micro cirurgia para colocar um pino temporário em seu pé, ao que parece ela já havia quebrado o pé direito uma vez. – Eu me lembrava perfeitamente como a Bella havia quebrado o seu pé, afinal, eu sempre estive com ela e a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o quanto ela podia ser desastrada.

- Sam e o bebê? Ele está bem? – Eu congelei em meu lugar quando ouvi minha irmã perguntar. Bebê? A Bella estava grávida? Que merda era essa?

O Sam me olhou por um momento e depois olhou para os meus irmãos, que me olhavam com curiosidade. Emmett e Alice acenaram afirmativamente e ele continuou.

- Nós tivemos que fazê-la passar por uma bateria de exames e ao que parece o acidente não prejudicou o bebê. – Todos na sala soltaram suspiros de alivio. – Mas ao que parece a gravidez pode ser de risco a partir de agora, pelo que os exames acusaram, ela estava com a pressão muito alta durante ao acidente e nós estamos tentando estabilizá-la, mais eu tenho medo que se não conseguirmos a Bella possa entrar em um quadro de pré-eclampsia. – Alice levou sua mão à boca para conter um pequeno grito e começou a chorar novamente. Emmett me olhava puto da vida.

- Sam, ela vai ficar bem? Se tomarmos todos os cuidados necessários ela e o bebê vão ficar bem?- Rose perguntou com angústia clara em sua voz.

-Rosalie, eu vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que ela fique boa. Você pode ter certeza de que eu vou cuidar dela pessoalmente. – Ele disse com a porra de um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Nós podemos vê-la? – Emmett perguntou.

- Não no momento ela está sedada, mais assim que ela acordar vocês podem entrar. Eu estou indo ficar com ela, eu não quero que ela fique sozinha, ela pode ficar um pouco desorientada quando acordar.

- Obrigado Sam, por cuidar da Bella e do bebê! – Alice disse o abraçando e Emmett acenou em concordância.

- Alice, não precisa agradecer. Você sabe que a Bella é importante para mim, eu nunca a deixaria. – Ele disse olhando para mim e saiu da sala, que ficou em completo silêncio.

Eu observei cada um dos meus amigos e irmãos que estavam na sala e uma única questão em minha mente.

- A Bella está grávida? – Perguntei um pouco áspero.

- Isso não é da sua conta Edward! – Emmett me respondeu com sua raiva palpável.

- É claro que é da minha conta! Será que alguém pode me responder? Já não basta eu estar passando um inferno aqui sabendo que essa porra de acidente aconteceu por minha culpa? Será que é muito vocês responderem as minhas perguntas? – Eles me olhavam como se decidissem o que fazer.

- É meio óbvio que ela está grávida Edward, como você pode perceber no que o Sam disse. – Rose me respondeu.

- Á quanto tempo? – Perguntei incisivo.

- Quanto tempo o quê? – Perguntou Rose com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Alice me olhava com receio e Emmett e Jasper estavam com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

- Que merda, á gravidez Rosalie! De quanto tempo Bella está grávida? – Eles se olharam.

- Não sei ao certo Edward. – Ela disse dando de ombros.

Bufei em um sinal de irritação e sai da sala de espera com intenção de tomar um café. Minha cabeça estava explodindo e eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu tinha que pensar, pois, dependendo do tempo da gravidez esse filho podia ser meu. Inferno! Agora ela estava namorando, e era provável do bebê ser dele. Mais foram tantas às vezes em que ficamos juntos sem proteção que eu não sabia em qual possibilidade acreditar.

Fiquei sentado na cantina do hospital por alguns minutos antes de resolver voltar para a sala de espera. Eu iria esperar a Bella acordar para ter as minhas respostas, ela era a única que podia fazer isso por mim.

Ao entrar na sala de espera me assustei ao ver minha mãe sentada ao lado do meu pai chorando copiosamente. Eles olharam em minha direção e eu pude ver o quão descontente eles estavam.

- Alice e Emmett, saiam, por favor. – Meu pai disse, com seu olhar fulminando em mim.

- Papai, eu não...

-Alice! Sem discussões. – Ele á interrompeu e logo todos estavam saindo da sala de espera e eu pude ver que minha situação não era uma das melhores

- Edward, o que você fez? – Meu pai perguntou sério, assim que a sala estava fazia.

- Papai eu só queria conversar com ela...

-E essa conversa resultou em um acidente Edward? Nós sabemos que a Bella pode ser desastrada, mais não á esse ponto e não grávida!

- Então vocês já estão sabendo? – Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa. Só eu não estava sabendo disso!

- Claro que estamos sabendo! Não sei por que isso te surpreende, apesar de que se você não fosse tão imbecil você teria ficado sabendo antes. – Meu pai parecia decepcionado.

- Meu filho, nada mais sério aconteceu, mais a Bella poderia ter perdido o bebê! Deus! Eu não quero nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com o meu neto! – Minha mãe disse e voltou a chorar.

Eu entrei em estado de choque. Se o bêbeda Bella é neto da minha mãe... Puta que pariu!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 **

**Edward POV**

Eu fiquei ali, estático, olhando para o nada e minha mente começando a trabalhar freneticamente. Cada pecinha se encaixando em seu devido lugar... A conversa com meus irmãos, a viajem a Forks, o que Jasper me disse. Como eu fui tão idiota? Como eu não percebi antes? Ela não voltaria para a faculdade no próximo semestre... Jasper havia me dito isso no dia em que ele comprou Mcdonalds para ela. Cristo! Eu sabia que isso estava errado!

Eu parecia estar em outra dimensão. Me movi lentamente e sentei-me do lado do meu pai. Ele me observava enquanto consolava minha mãe que ainda chorava.

- O filho é meu? – Perguntei para ele mais já sabendo a resposta. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-E de quem mais seria Edward?- Ele tinha um ponto, mais eu mesmo sabia que as possibilidades desse filho ser meu eram todas, mais em seguida me lembrei do namorado.

- Papai ela está namorando...

-Edward, você deveria ser quem iria conhecer a Bella melhor do que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo, e me espanta que você não se lembre disso. Você tem alguma dúvida de que esse filho seja seu? – Ele me perguntou com um olhar que dizia claramente: Pense bem antes de responder.

- Não! Eu não tenho dúvidas papai, mais o que eu não entendo é porque ela não me falou. Todos estavam sabendo, exceto eu!

- Tem certeza de que você não entende Edward? – Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Papai, desde que brigamos ela não me procurou para nada, pelo contrário, ela fugiu de mim...

- Exatamente! No dia que ela vai te contar que estava grávida você brigou com ela e á tratou de uma forma imperdoável meu filho! Principalmente por ser você que o fez! E saiba que ela nem pretendia te contar que o filho era seu, eu estou basicamente quebrando uma promessa!

- Como ela não iria me contar? Ela iria fazer o que? Deixar outro criar meu filho? – E foi ai que uma realização me bateu em cheio. Ela estava namorando... E o namorado estava ao lado dela, como disse que eu não o fiz, ele não parecia se importar com a idéia de ela estar grávida de outro... Deus!

- Não sei o que ela iria fazer Edward, mais não creio que vai mudar muita coisa e Bella não vai te querer ao lado dela de qualquer forma! – Meu pai disse dando de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

- Ela não pode me proibir de acompanhar a gravidez!

- Edward, você já pensou em como vai contar isso para sua namorada? E como ela vai reagir á isso? Pois até onde eu estou sabendo você abriu mão de seus irmãos por causa dela... – Droga! Eu não pensei nisso, na verdade eu não havia pensado em nada! Suspirei em derrota.

- Não papai, não pensei em nada, na verdade não é grande coisa.

- Eu não penso dessa forma, pois até onde fui informado sua namorada não sabe do seu _erro_ com a Bella. – Ele me disse com um pequeno vinco na testa.

- Ela te contou tudo não foi? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta, afinal, só assim ele poderia saber as palavras que eu disse pra ela.

-Edward, quando a Bella foi a Forks ela nos contou tudo e não omitiu nada!

- Eu imaginei...

- Mais ao contrário do que você pode imaginar meu filho ela não colocou ninguém contra você, na verdade ela pediu para que ninguém lhe virasse as costas, pois os seus problemas com ela não poderia afetar os outros... – Minha mãe disse fungando me fazendo lembrar que ela estava aqui e prestando atenção em minha conversa com meu pai. Tudo estava tão estranho e confuso.

- Mamãe, eu não quis dizer isso, é só que...

- Você não disse agora, mais você o fez para Bella! Logo ela Edward que é da família... Você a conhece muito bem, e apesar disso não hesitou em ofendê-la por causa de uma garota que não teve a menor consideração por você! – Minha mãe foi incisiva.

- Mãe, esse não é o momento para essa discussão. – Eu estava exausto e com tanta coisa para pensar, não precisava brigar com minha mãe agora.

- Edward, como a Bella caiu da escada? – Meu pai me perguntou e tudo que eu menos queria era responder á essa pergunta. Meus irmãos haviam falado que a culpa era minha, mais não disseram exatamente como aconteceu.

Comecei a contar detalhadamente tudo, enquanto era observado atentamente pelos meus pais. Minha mãe parecia horrorizada mais meu pai se manteve com uma expressão impassível em seu rosto. Quando terminei nos mantemos em silêncio por um tempo.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Meu pai me perguntou.

- Eu realmente não sei pai! Preciso processar toda essa informação e depois conversar com a Bella...

- Se ela quiser te ouvir meu filho, e agora mais do que nunca você vai ter que ser paciente com ela. Estou esperando o namorado dela sair do quarto e tentar uma autorização para vê-la, caso eu consiga vou pedir para ela conversar com você. – Uma raiva inimaginável se apoderou dos meus nervos e só agora que me dei conta, merda! Ela estava namorando! Porra, ela estava namorando e estava esperando um filho meu... Eu não quero imaginar o que ele pode estar fazendo com ela, sendo que ela carrega meu filho em sua barriga.

-Papai, ela está namorando... – Disse um pouco alterado.

- Sim Edward, qual o problema? – Ele me pede arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Pai, ela tem meu filho na barriga e aquele cara está tocando ela! – Eu estava com muita raiva.

- Aquele cara é o obstetra da Bella, ele vai tocar nela de qualquer forma! E até 30 minutos atrás você não tinha um filho, então não seja ridículo! A Bella tem todo o direito de ser feliz independente de com quem seja! – A Voz do meu pai subiu uma oitava e eu sabia que ele estava com raiva, mais tentava a segurar o máximo que podia.

- Eu vou dar uma volta! – Sai sem dizer mais nada. Eu precisava pensar e não tinha idéia de onde ir para ter um pouco de paz para isso. Sai do hospital sem um destino certo, andando rapidamente. Droga! Eu não sabia o que fazer...

**Bella POV**

Eu podia sentir minha cabeça pesada. Meu corpo estava dolorido e eu não conseguia me movimentar. Tentei abrir meus olhos mais eles pareciam ter vontade própria e não me obedeceram. Comecei a recapitular em minha mente dos últimos fatos ocorridos. Edward, a briga e por fim a queda.

Me esforcei mais uma vez e abri meu olhos lentamente. Eu não consegui me situar por um momento. Olhei á minha volta e logo pude concluir que eu estava em um quarto de hospital. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver Sam sentado do meu lado. Quando ele viu que eu estava acordada logo veio ficar mais próximo de mim.

- Oi dorminhoca. – Ele me cumprimentou docemente.

- Oi... – Minha voz saiu um pouco grossa e arranhou um pouco a minha garganta. Assim que Sam percebeu isso pegou uma garrafa de água no frigobar do quarto.

- Obrigado. – Agradeci após beber á água e me sentir um pouco melhor, e então eu me lembrei do meu bebê.

- O que aconteceu? Meu bebê está bem? – Pergunto um pouco desesperada.

- Bella, o bebê está bem. Você quebrou o pé e sofreu algumas escoriações superficiais, nada muito grave. Estamos tentando controlar sua pressão que está muito alta, mais até então nada para se preocupar. – Soltei um suspiro de alivio e até então não havia percebido que meu pé estava engessado. Tive rir, era o mesmo pé que eu havia quebrado quando era criança.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Sam me perguntou fazendo carinho em meu rosto.

- É o mesmo pé que eu quebrei quando criança.

- Eu sei, tiveram que colocar um pino provisório nele por esse motivo. – Ele sorriu docemente para mim. – Bella, tem uma sala de espera cheia esperando para te ver e nós temos que conversar sobre alguns cuidados...

- Que tipos de cuidados? – Fiz uma careta involuntária.

- Conversamos sobre isso depois. Vou informar a todos que você já acordou, vou deixá-los entrar aos pares. Alguém que você deseje ver primeiro?

- Não me faça escolher, você sabe que Alice me mataria! Deixe para eles decidirem. – Ele acenou positivamente e saiu do quarto.

Aproveitando a oportunidade dei uma checada em mim mesmo. Estava com curativos espalhados por todo o meu corpo, o gesso que eu já havia visto. Tentei mexer o meu braço e notei que ele estava um pouco dolorido. Havia alguns tubos ligados a mim, mais fora isso parecia tudo ok.

Após alguns minutos ouve uma pequena batida na porta.

- Entra! – Quando a porta se abriu eu esperava encontrar uma Alice saltitante e não Carlisle e Esme.

- Querida! Tudo bem com você? – Esme soprou chorosa ao meu lado.

- Oi Esme, Carlisle... Calma Esme, você sabe como eu posso ser desastrada! – Disse dando um meio sorriso. – Vocês não precisavam ter vindo, eu não queria dar trabalho.

- Bella, você sabe que não está dando trabalho! Não é culpa sua isso ter acontecido. – Carlisle me disse com a testa franzida.

- É culpa da minha falta de coordenação Carlisle, isso não é novidade! – Disse tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- Bella, você sabe o que eu quis dizer... – Carlisle realmente não estava de bom humor.

- Querida, nós temos que conversar com você... – Esme olhava cúmplice para Carlisle.

- Claro, pode falar. – Carlisle acenou positivamente.

- Bella, Edward está na sala de espera e quer falar com você. Ele já sabe que você está grávida. – Ela disse tão calmamente que eu demorei cerca de 5 segundos para processar. Meu coração começou a acelerar e eu pude sentir o desespero crescer dentro de mim.

- Ele sabe que é o pai? – Minha voz demonstrava o quão nervosa eu estava. Esme acenou positivamente e eu podia sentir o ar me faltar. Aparelhos começaram a apitar á minha volta.

Minha visão começou a ficar turva e a última coisa que vi foi Sam entrando no quarto.

**Edward POV**

Após andar por um bom tempo resolvi voltar para o hospital. Dei algumas voltas nas redondezas para me acalmar, mas não chegando á nenhuma conclusão. Quando cheguei à sala de espera Sam estava lá informando que a Bella havia acordado. Minha raiva pareceu voltar instantaneamente.

-... Só duas pessoas por vez vão poder entrar, quem irá primeiro? – Ele perguntou após ter concluído algo que estava falando. E claro que eu não iria perder tempo.

- Eu vou entrar e falar com ela primeiro! – Todos olharam em minha direção, dando conta da minha presença.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia você falar com ela! – O Sam disse me irritando cada vez mais.

- Eu vou entrar e você não vai me impedir... – Disse gritando com ele. Inferno! Eu precisava falar com ela, porque era tão de difícil de entender? Quem esse cara pensa que é?

- Edward! – Meu pai me repreendeu. – Eu e sua mãe vamos entrar e conversar com a Bella e só depois disso você irá conversar com ela!

- Carlisle, eu não acho uma boa idéia! A pressão da Bella está muito alta e eu não quero correr riscos de ela se alterar! – O Sam falou irritadiço com meu pai.

- Sam eu te entendo, e sei das implicações. Mais quem tem que decidir isso é a Bella.

-Eu sei que essa é uma decisão dela Carlisle, mais eu não posso colocar o bebê em risco e nesse momento ele é minha prioridade, como médico e como namorado da Bella. Essa conversa pode esperar até a pressão dela estar estabilizada.

-Quem disse que pode esperar? Eu preciso falar com ela sobre o nosso filho! – Todos na sala estavam me observando e eu podia ver o quanto estava custando ao Sam controlar sua raiva.

- Edward eu já disse! Eu e sua mãe vamos entrar e somente depois você irá falar com ela. – Acenei positivamente e vi meu pai e minha mãe sair da sala de espera com o Sam, que estava reclamando com meu pai.

Meus amigos e irmãos me olhavam apreensivamente, e o clima na sala de espera não estava um dos melhores. Eu não sabia o que iria dizer para Bella, nem como iniciar essa conversa, mas eu precisava ouvir da boca dela o que aconteceu e como nosso filho está. Droga! Isso tudo parece um sonho. Eu vou ser pai!

Estava viajando em meus próprios pensamentos quando minha mãe entra novamente na sala chorando. Todos foram se levantaram para saber o que aconteceu, mas como eu estava mais próximo á porta fui para o lado da minha mãe.

-Mamãe, o que aconteceu? Onde está o papai? – Fiz a pergunta que todos queriam saber.

-Seu pai está no quarto da Bella com o Sam. A pressão dela aumentou muito quando falamos com ela que você sabia sobre o bebê e ela desmaiou. Carlisle ficou para acompanhar os procedimentos para estabilizar a pressão dela. – Minha mãe respondeu entre soluços.

- Mais mamãe a pressão alta não põem em risco a gravidez da Bella? – Alice perguntou preocupada e minha mãe apenas acenou afirmativamente.

-A culpa é sempre sua Edward! O Sam havia falado que isso não iria fazer bem pra Bella, afinal, ele é o médico dela e sabe o melhor para o bebê! – Emmett disse com raiva, e eu pude perceber que esse era um estado constante quando ele se dirigia a mim.

- Droga Emmett, você acha que eu não quero o melhor para o meu filho? Inferno, eu só quero conversar com ela e mais nada! – Emmett me deu uma risada sarcástica mais não me respondeu.

-Edward, eu acho melhor você ir embora. Está tarde e você não vai conseguir falar com a Bella hoje. Vá para casa e durma um pouco. – Minha mãe me disse com um cansaço palpável em sua voz.

-Mamãe eu não quero ir para casa! Eu preciso saber da Bella!

- Meu filho você não percebe que não vai conseguir nada hoje? Vá para casa e pense um pouco, afinal, você nem pensou no que você vai fazer... Vá e coloque sua cabeça em ordem.

- Tudo bem!

Sai do hospital com um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos. Eu iria ser pai! Um novo ser gerado por mim e Bella. Dirigi para minha casa no piloto automático. Já estava tarde e minha mãe tinha razão. Eu precisava dormir e amanhã decidiria o que eu precisava fazer.

Quando sai do elevador no meu andar a última pessoa que eu esperava e queria ver.

- Oi Tânia, o que você faz aqui? – Perguntei com tédio visível em minha voz.

- Como o que eu faço aqui? Eu vim te ver, afinal seu celular está desligado! – Inferno! A última coisa que eu preciso agora é das cobranças dela.

- Tânia, esse não é um bom momento. Depois nós conversamos. – Disse ao abrir a porta do meu apartamento e entrando, mais infelizmente ela veio atrás.

- Edward! Eu passei o dia todo tentando te ver e saber o que aconteceu e única coisa que você me diz é que não é um bom momento? Eu sou sua namorada e parte disso se resume a você me dizer o que se passa em sua vida! – Depois de um dia infernal e exaustivo eu tenho que aturar os chiliques dela, isso estava me matando.

-Tânia eu passei o dia no hospital, está satisfeita?

- O que você estava fazendo no hospital? – Ótimo! Isso agora virou uma inquisição e eu sabia que não podia ir para um bom lugar.

- A Bella sofreu um acidente e eu passei o dia todo no hospital com meus irmãos e amigos. Satisfeita? – Ela estava me irritando e pelo jeito ela iria saber do meu filho de uma maneira não muito agradável.

- Edward, eu pensei que você não estivesse mais conversando com ela! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que essa menina só quer nos separar! Você não vê o quanto ela é dissimulada?! Como você pode me deixar de lado para ficar com ela? – Ela já estava gritando, como se eu tivesse feito algo extremamente errado.

- Tânia, a Bella sempre foi minha melhor amiga, e fui eu quem causou o acidente dela, e mesmo se não tivesse sido eu estaria no hospital e não seria você a me impedir.

- Como assim você quem causou o acidente dela? – Eu não estava querendo entrar em detalhes, mais eu teria que contar a verdade para ela agora. É minha única opção.

-Tânia, isso não importa agora. Nós temos assuntos mais importantes para resolver. – Fui para o sofá e me sentei, sendo acompanhado por ela.

- O que nós temos para resolver Edward?

- Bella está grávida! – Achei melhor ser direto, pra que enrolar?

- E o que nós temos a ver com isso?

- Eu tenho a ver com isso Tânia, o bebê é meu!

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

Silêncio.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Perguntei impaciente.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos como se estivesse processando até a minha última pergunta.

- Não tem como o filho ser seu! – Ela disse em negação.

- É claro que têm!

- Não, você disse que nunca teve nada com ela! Como pode agora ela aparecer grávida e o filho ser seu? – Essa era a pergunta a qual eu não queria responder.

- Tânia, quando você foi para Chicago eu e a Bella transamos algumas vezes. Não foi nada demais e totalmente sem importância, mais como não usávamos proteção acabou acontecendo e eu só descobri agora.

- Edward, como você pode ser tão idiota? É claro que ela fez isso de propósito, para te segurar! Você não transa sem camisinha nem comigo que sou sua namorada, como você pode fazer isso com aquelazinha? –Eu não deveria explicar para ela quem era "aquelazinha" deveria? É melhor não, eu ainda quero ter namorada.

- Tânia, ela não fez de propósito. Para ser sincero, eu acho que ela não quer que eu assuma o bebê. Ela se virou bem até agora, e ela está namorando.

-Ótimo! Assim o namorado dela assume o bebê e você não tem que se preocupar com nada!

- Como?

- Isso que você ouviu Edward, você não tem que assumir o bebê dela! Se ela não quer, deixe que o namorado idiota dela faça isso! – Ela estava me deixando muito, muito nervoso.

- Você está insinuando que eu abandone o meu filho?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Edward POV**

Ela deve ter visto a fúria em meus olhos pois permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo, quando ela voltou a falar suas palavras saiam lentamente e comedidas.

- Pense bem, não seria necessariamente um abandono. O filho dela teria um pai, uma mãe, tios e tias e ainda avós. Você só não se ligaria á eles. É simples! E ela é rica, não precisa de dinheiro. É perfeito!

- Você sabe que isso está fora de cogitação, não é?

- Mais Edward, seria o certo! Eu sou sua namorada, eu não posso aceitar algo como isso. Um filho! Um filho é muita coisa e ocupa muito tempo e espaço... Muda tudo!

Ela realmente tinha um ponto. Um filho muda tudo e eu não havia parado para pensar nessas mudanças até agora, mais de uma coisa eu estava certo: Eu não abriria mão do meu filho!

Essa não era uma opção. E só de imagina que o namorado da Bella o assumiria sem ter nenhuma responsabilidade me corroeu por dentro. Ele não era a pessoa certa para estar ao lado dela e criar meu filho, isso era uma responsabilidade minha! Eu teria que arrumar uma forma de conciliar meu namoro, meu filho e tentar tirar esse cara do meu caminho. Simples.

**Bella POV**

Quando acordei novamente me senti um pouco grogue. Minha visão estava um pouco turva e eu não conseguia enxergar pouco mais do que borrões a minha volta. Tentei me esforçar um pouco, mas acabei voltando para meu estado inconsciente. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que eu realmente estivesse acordada por completo, eu podia ver que era noite, mas não sabia informar quantas horas eram.

Ao lado da minha cama estirada em uma poltrona estava Esme. Ela estava acordada e pela forma que me olhava parecia que não dormia há séculos. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, provavelmente de tanto chorar, e havia enormes círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos. Eu não gostava de vê-la daquela forma.

- Oi, apaguei por muito tempo? – Perguntei para ela, que se deu conta que eu havia acordado. Logo ela estava ao meu lado segurando a minha mão.

- Querida, que bom que você acordou. Você dormiu por algumas horas. O Sam achou melhor te deixar sedada enquanto sua pressão era controlada.

- E agora, como estou?

- Estável, mais ainda sim não podemos correr riscos. Não queremos que você entre em um estado de pré-eclâmpsia. Agora o mais importante é manter sua pressão normal e evitar qualquer tipo de alteração. – Eu pensei por um segundo no que ela havia me dito. Não existiria forma de manter minha calma se eu tivesse que conversar com Edward, e nesse momento meu filho era o mais importante para mim.

- Esme, porque vocês contaram ao Edward sobre a gravidez? – Perguntei querendo saber como estava à situação.

- Bella, não foi um ato premeditado. Ele ficou no hospital a todo o momento e lógico acabou descobrindo. Não havia como esconder dele diante dessa situação.

- Eu sei.

- Querida, quando você vai conversar com ele? – Ela me perguntou esperançosa.

- Eu não pretendo conversar com ele Esme. Pelo menos por enquanto. Como você mesmo me disse tenho que manter a calma e meu filho é minha prioridade.

- Você não pode adiar essa conversa para sempre.

- Não para sempre, mais enquanto for possível ela vai ser adiada. Esme, eu nunca imaginei o quanto o Edward poderia me machucar e sinceramente eu nunca esperei isso dele, mas mesmo assim ele o fez. Eu não sei se posso perdoar isso... Se fosse uma pessoa qualquer seria mais fácil, mas não ele. Não a pessoa que me conhece de toda uma vida.

- Eu imagino meu anjo, e não se preocupe, nós vamos respeitar o seu tempo. Agora você deveria receber algumas de suas visitas.

- Não está muito tarde?

- Ainda não.

(...)

Logo meu quarto começou a ficar movimentado com as visitas. Primeiro foi Alice e Rose, nós não conversamos muito já havia mais pessoas esperando para me ver, e em seguida Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Jacob. Todos ficaram pouco e encheram meu quarto com flores. Ninguém comentava nada sobre Edward, o que eu ficava mais do que agradecida. Eu já estava cansada com a rotatividade em meu quarto e já estava quase adormecendo novamente quando a porta se abriu lentamente. Deu para perceber que a pessoa que estava entrando estava tomando o máximo de cuidado possível para não me acordar.

- Hey, porque está entrando tão sorrateiramente em meu quarto? Posso saber? – Ele me olhou um pouco assustado, como uma criança que é pega fazendo algo errado. Não pude evitar e comecei a rir.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? – Ele me pergunta se juntando a mim e rindo também.

- Você Sam, você é engraçado! O jeito como você entrou, parecendo estar fazendo algo muito errado, isso foi engraçado. – Ele veio para o meu lado e me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

- Oi linda, desculpe eu não queria te acordar. Pensei que você estaria dormindo depois de tantas visitas e queria apenas te dar um beijo, mesmo com você dormindo.

- Mas eu não estava dormindo, e convenhamos me beijar quando estou acordada é muito melhor não?

- Muito, muito melhor. E como está nosso garotão? – Ele perguntou passando a mão pela minha barriga.

- Você não sabe se vai ser menino! Pode ser uma linda garotinha. – Disse fazendo bico.

- É claro que pode ser uma linda garotinha, tão linda como a mãe. Cristo, eu iria ter muita dor de cabeça com os garotos... Mais ainda sim, eu sinto que vai ser um menino. Logo nos vamos saber. – Eu adorava quando ele se colocava no futuro do meu filho. Eu adorava como ele nos aceitou tão facilmente.

- Eu não quero saber o sexo do bebê. E você não ouse a me dizer Sam, eu quero esperar para saber no nascimento.

- Bells, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre isso... Eu acharia melhor se você trocasse de médico.

- Mas por quê? Você é o melhor!

- Baby existe milhares de médicos excelentes em NY. Mas como seu namorado, eu não posso continuar sendo seu médico. Mas eu vou continuar acompanhando a gravidez de perto, eu nunca vou sair do seu lado. Eu estarei em todas as consultas e exames, não se preocupe.

- Eu sei. – E eu realmente sabia. Em tão pouco tempo que eu o conhecia, essa era uma das certezas incontestáveis sobre ele.

- Agora tente dormir, você precisa descansar. – Ele me beijou e se sentou na poltrona ao meu lado. Rapidamente minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar. Eu estava à beira da inconsciência quando pensei ter visto um par de olhos verdes na porta me olhando.

**Edward POV**

Agora eu estava voltando para o hospital. Na noite passada acabei dispensando Tânia para poder pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas sinceramente, não adiantou muita coisa.

Quando cheguei à sala de espera não havia mudado muita coisa, a não ser pelo acréscimo de Jacob que conversava com meu irmão no momento em que eu entrava.

Fui me sentar perto do meu pai querendo saber sobre tudo o que aconteceu.

- Pai, como a Bella está? – Ele me olhou por um momento e ele parecia muito mais velho. Cansado.

- Não muito bem. O Sam e sua equipe fizeram de tudo para baixar sua pressão, mas agora os resultados vão depender de como ela irá reagir. A única coisa que podemos fazer agora é esperar.

E foi isso que fizemos durante todo o dia. Esperamos. Ocasionalmente o Sam vinha até a sala e dava uma e outra informação. Conversava com meus irmãos e pais, e por incrível que pareça se dava super bem com Jacob.

Já estava á noite quando minha mãe, que havia ficado no quarto com Bella, veio nos avisar que ela estava acordada. Alice e Rosalie se ofereceram para ir vê-la primeiro e minha mãe veio se sentar ao meu lado.

- Mãe, eu quero conversar com ela. – Disse antes dela falar algo.

- Eu sei meu filho, mais você vai ter que esperar.

- Esperar todos vê-la primeiro? – Isso era absurdo, eu deveria estar lá agora.

- Não, Edward. Você vai ter que esperar a Bella decidir quando essa conversa vai acontecer. Ela está muito magoada com você e agora com a pressão instável ela não pode se alterar. Essa situação foi causada por você. Agora só lhe resta ter paciência.

Eu não queria ter paciência, mais sabia que era obrigado a ter. Eu vi todos irem para o quarto dela e voltarem, mais aliviados para ir para casa. E ali estava eu. Parado e impotente. Quando praticamente todos já haviam ido embora o Sam apareceu e conversou um pouco com meu pai. Ao que parecia ele estava indo para sua casa, mas antes passaria no quarto da Bella. E foi quando tive uma idéia.

Assim que ele saiu da sala de espera disse aos meus pais, os únicos que restavam comigo no hospital, que iria dar uma volta. Não foi difícil ver para onde o Sam estava indo. O plano era simples: Eu veria em qual quarto a Bella estava, esperaria ele sair e entraria para conversar com ela.

Após andar alguns minutos ele parou na porta de um quarto e a abriu lentamente. Eu estava de longe, pois não queria que ele me notasse, mais ele estava muito cansado para me notar por ali. Ele entrou no quarto e eu me aproximei rapidamente. A porta estava entreaberta, encostei-me à parede ao seu lado como que não quer nada e comecei a ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo. Apesar de não ser minha intenção inicial eu não perderia essa oportunidade.

_- Oi linda, desculpe eu não queria te acordar. Pensei que você estaria dormindo depois de tantas visitas e queria apenas te dar um beijo, mesmo com você dormindo._ – Ele disse de forma calma, quase acariciando cada palavra para ela. Não pude evitar revirar meus olhos.

_- Mas eu não estava dormindo, e convenhamos me beijar quando estou acordada é muito melhor não? _

_- Muito, muito melhor. E como está nosso garotão? – _Nosso garotão? Nosso?!? O Filho era meu e ele já estava se achando no direito de chamá-lo de "nosso garotão".

_- Você não sabe se vai ser menino! Pode ser uma linda garotinha. _

_- É claro que pode ser uma linda garotinha, tão linda como a mãe. Cristo, eu iria ter muita dor de cabeça com os garotos... Mais ainda sim, eu sinto que vai ser um menino. Logo nós vamos saber. –_ Eu já estava imaginando uma linda menina com os olhos da Bella quando o restante da frase fez sentido. "Eu iria ter muita dor de cabeça com os garotos". Ele realmente queria fazer parte do futuro dela, e já estava contando em criar meu filho. Como eu poderia ter um lugar na vida do meu filho se ele estaria com o Sam à maior parte do tempo? Ele o chamaria de pai?

_- Eu não quero saber o sexo do bebê. E você não ouse a me dizer Sam, eu quero esperar para saber no nascimento._

_- Bells, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre isso... Eu acharia melhor se você trocasse de médico. _

_- Mas por quê? Você é o melhor! _– Isso me soava bem. Ele era o melhor, mais não estaria com ela a todo tempo...

_- Baby existe milhares de médicos excelentes em NY. Mas como seu namorado, eu não posso continuar sendo seu médico. Mas eu vou continuar acompanhando a gravidez de perto, eu nunca vou sair do seu lado. Eu estarei em todas as consultas e exames, não se preocupe._

_- Eu sei. – _Ela sabia... Ele já a chamava de Bells, Baby e ainda por cima estaria fazendo parte de toda rotina dela e do nosso filho. Era para eu estar do lado da cama dela nesse momento, era para eu ir a todas as consultas e exames com ela. Mais o máximo que consigo é vê-la escondido.

_- Agora tente dormir, você precisa descansar. _

Esperei alguns minutos para saber o que mais eles iriam falar, mais ouve apenas o silêncio. Cheguei mais perto da porta que estava um pouco aberta para vê-la... Ela estava com muitos machucados, mais ainda sim me parecia linda! Sua expressão estava serena, e quando ela virou o rosto em direção a porta eu tive a nítida sensação de que ela olhou diretamente para mim. Eu fiquei paralisado. Mas logo ela fechou os olhos e dormiu, e eu? Sai de lá o mais rápido possível.

Voltei para a sala de espera transtornado e triste. Minha mãe estava no mesmo lugar que eu havia a deixado, mais sozinha. Ela me olhou e eu pude ver todo amor que ela sentia por mim refletido em seus olhos... Ela me entendia, ela via que eu estava sofrendo. Sem dizer uma palavra me sentei ao lado dela, encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros e chorei. Chorei como há muito tempo não fazia. Chorei por causa do meu filho. Chorei por ter perdido minha melhor amiga. Chorei por ter perdido a Bella, por ter perdido meu amor.

E me dar conta disso não me fez sentir melhor. Ao contrário, só fez a dor que já estava sentindo aumentar ainda mais. Como eu não pude ver isso antes? Sempre foi ela. Ela que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Ela que sempre me entendeu e apoiou, mesmo quando não estava de acordo. Ela que sempre fez tudo por mim. Ela que agora iria ter o meu filho.

Eu sempre pensei amar Tânia porque era muito fácil. No fim, a Bella sempre preenchia as lacunas do nosso relacionamento, sempre preenchia os espaços vazios da minha vida. Esse tempo sem ela foi tão longo, tão ruim e eu só estraguei as coisas.

Como eu iria consertar as coisas agora? Ela parecia estar tão bem...

- Mãe, o que eu vou fazer?

- Não sei meu filho, mais você tem que fazê-lo rápido. Você sabe o que está em jogo. – Ela me respondeu acariciando minha cabeça.

Eu sabia o que estava em jogo. E minha mãe também. Na verdade ela sempre soube, ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo. E agora ela sabia que eu descobri o que ela sempre soube: Eu amava a Bella. Na verdade era mais do que isso. Ela era minha vida.


	15. Chapter 15

o/ Eu sei, até que enfim postei mais um capitulo! Presentinho de Natal! Prometo que de agora em diante os capítulos serão mais frequentes! Peço por favor a todos que lêem ou vão ler a história que deixem reviews... A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim, e é isso que me motiva a escrever. Vejo que muitas pessoas tem visitado a história e lendo, mas poucas deixam comentários.

Obrigado, e boa leitura!

**Capitulo 15**

**BPOV**

Já havia duas semanas que eu estava em casa, ou melhor, na casa de Alice e Emmett. Meu apartamento estava em obras e Esme achou melhor eu não ficar lá sozinha. Eu não posso dizer que a idéia me desagradava, muito pelo contrário, eu estava adorando.

Carlisle voltou para Forks alguns dias após minha liberação do hospital, mas Esme havia insistido em ficar. Era como se fossemos uma família novamente. Edward ligava constantemente, mas eu achei melhor não conversarmos ainda. Ele era um assunto proibido. Ele ligava e falava com Esme, mas nós nunca falávamos sobre suas conversas. Sam havia me encaminhado para outra médica, que a propósito havia estudado com ele, e eu realmente gostei dela.

Kate era uma excelente médica, apesar de ser tão nova quanto Sam e extremamente bonita.

E foi durante essas duas semanas que meu dilema ficava cada vez maior. Enquanto o meu relacionamento com o Sam só crescia e se tornava cada dia mais sólido, mais o Edward me procurava e queria assumir nosso filho. Não posso dizer que isso me chateava, porque ao contrário, me deixava muito feliz, o único problema era o Sam. Ele havia assumido a paternidade do meu filho tão prontamente, como se realmente fosse seu. Agora eu me via cada vez mais indecisa, por que, no fim das contas eu não poderia negar a Edward o direito de ser o pai do meu filho. Eu nunca conseguiria fazer algo do gênero.

Eu estava decidida a conversar com o Edward o mais rápido possível, eu só não sabia como dizer isso ao Sam. Eu tinha total consciência de que eu não poderia adiar isso por mais tempo e foi com esse objetivo fixado em minha mente que eu estava ligando para o Edward agora. O telefone estava chamando e a cada toque meu coração parecia bater mais forte.

- Alô. – Ele disse com sua voz calma, de uma forma que me tirou o fôlego. Ele deveria estar pensando que seria sua mãe no telefone e não eu.

- Olá Edward, tudo bem?

- Bella? É você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou freneticamente.

- Está tudo bem Edward, fique tranqüilo. Eu só queria conversar com você... – Falei um pouco hesitante.

- Claro... – Disse ele com um suspiro. – Você quer que eu passe aí?

Eu percebi que ele estava um pouco incerto, e para ser sincera, eu também estava. Ver Edward pessoalmente agora não seria uma boa idéia... Não depois de tudo o que ele me fez, tudo o que eu passei.

- Não Edward, por enquanto vamos manter nosso contato apenas por telefone... Não quero precipitar toda uma situação.

- Bella, eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso por você... Eu sei que errei de diversas formas e maneiras, mas eu quero poder consertar. Quero me redimir com você e nosso filho!

A voz dele estava quebrada, e a esse ponto eu já estava me debulhando em lágrimas. Não sei ao certo se por alegria ou pesar. Alegria por tê-lo ouvido dizer "nosso filho", ou pesar por lembrar que nos encontrávamos nessa situação por culpa dele.

- Bella? Baby, você ainda está aí?

- Sim, estou Edward! Eu só não sei exatamente sobre o quê vamos conversar nesse momento. Devemos ir com calma, um passo de cada vez.

- Como você quiser! Mas... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ele parecia mais nervoso do que já estava e isso me intrigou.

- Claro, mas lembre-se: Estamos indo com calma.

- Por que você não me contou que estava grávida? O que você estava pensando Bella?

Touché! Acho que essa era a pergunta de um bilhão de dólares!

- Edward... Eu não tinha a intenção de esconder a gravidez de você! Isso nunca havia sido uma opção... Até aquele dia. Eu me senti tão excluída de sua vida, tão enxotada... – Agora as lágrimas não queriam parar de rolar e Edward também pôde as perceber.

-Bella, por favor, não chore... Você sabe que não faz bem para nosso filho! E eu acho que posso te compreender, pelo menos um pouco mais agora. Só espero que um dia eu consiga seu perdão.

- Edward, eu não sei o que te dizer...

- Não diga nada Bella, pelo menos não agora. Já considero um grande progresso você ter me ligado! – Não pude evitar sorrir nesse momento, pois eu conseguia ouvir um pequeno sinal de sorriso em sua voz.

- Acho que sim, foi um grande progresso!

- Bella, não quero forçar a barra... Mas, posso continuar te ligando? Para irmos conversando e nos acostumando um ao outro aos poucos?

Ele estava tão hesitante... Mas que mal poderia causar? No fim teríamos que resolver essa situação, se ele caminha-se aos poucos a partir de agora seria o melhor.

- Tudo bem Edward, você pode me ligar. Mas não se esqueça: Nós vamos com calma!

**Edward POV**

Após minha epifania no hospital**,** sobre amar Bella e tudo o mais, eu meio que fiquei perdido. Tudo bem pode parecer meio idiota, mas eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer! Eram tantas coisas a serem acertadas, resolvidas e arrumadas!

Como vou conquistar a Bella?

Não, como vou fazê-la me perdoar?

Como vou terminar com a Tânia?

E com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, resolvi tomar uma decisão que ainda não sei ao certo se foi sábia, mas no momento foi o melhor que consegui fazer: Me esconder.

Já havia duas semanas que Bella estava em casa, e eu também. Eu não queria sair para nada. Ficava em casa me remoendo e tentando descobrir o que fazer.

Eu ligava para a casa dos meus irmãos diariamente e falava com minha mãe. Eu sabia que Bella não iria falar comigo, mas me contentava em saber que ela estava bem. Minha mãe vinha me visitar vez ou outra e trazia comida para mim, mas fora isso eu havia me fechado para o mundo.

Tânia ainda insistia em me procurar, e eu insistia em não atender suas ligações ou até mesmo a porta quando ela vinha até meu apartamento.

Covarde, eu sei. Mas só iria terminar de fato com ela, quando tivesse um plano traçado para resolver minha vida.

Estava andando freneticamente em meu apartamento, tentando colocar alguns pensamentos em ordem quando meu telefone toca. Vi que era o número da casa dos meus irmãos e logo pensei que pudesse ser minha mãe ou Alice.

- Alô. – Atendi de maneira serena.

- Olá Edward, tudo bem?

- Bella? É você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Cristo! Definitivamente eu não esperava uma ligação da Bella. Pelo menos não agora, não tão cedo, o que me fez ficar preocupado.

- Está tudo bem Edward, fique tranqüilo. Eu só queria conversar com você... – A voz dela era tão suave. Meu coração se apertou ao imaginar o quão frágil ela estava nesse momento.

- Claro... – Disse um pouco aliviado – Você quer que eu passe aí?

Eu não sabia o que iria falar com ela. Como me comportar e nem mesmo tinha pensado em uma maneira de me desculpar, mas eu não poderia perder essa oportunidade, na verdade, eu não poderia perder nada que Bella me oferecesse.

- Não Edward, por enquanto vamos manter nosso contato apenas por telefone... Não quero precipitar toda uma situação.

Não posso negar que fiquei aliviado com sua resposta, pois eu não estava preparado para encontrá-la, ainda não! Então decidi aproveitar a oportunidade e dizer as únicas coisas as quais eu tinha certeza absoluta.

- Bella, eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso por você... Eu sei que errei de diversas formas e maneiras, mas eu quero poder consertar. Quero me redimir com você e nosso filho!

Silêncio.

- Bella? Baby, você ainda está aí? – Ela havia se calado e isso me preocupou. Merda! Será que eu falei demais?

- Sim, estou Edward! Eu só não sei exatamente sobre o quê vamos conversar nesse momento. Devemos ir com calma, um passo de cada vez. – Certo, um passo de cada vez. Isso parecia bom para mim, mas antes, eu tinha que saber o "por que" dela ter escondido a gravidez.

- Como você quiser! Mas... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –

- Claro, mas lembre-se: Estamos indo com calma.

- Por que você não me contou que estava grávida? O que você estava pensando Bella?

Eu podia imaginá-la mastigando seu lábio inferior enquanto pensava em qual seria a melhor resposta para me dar. Há muito tempo a angústia por essa resposta vinha me corroendo, e finalmente e vou tê-la.

- Edward... Eu não tinha a intenção de esconder a gravidez de você! Isso nunca havia sido uma opção... Até aquele dia. Eu me senti tão excluída de sua vida, tão enxotada... – Eu pude perceber que ela estava chorando, e eu senti uma enorme dor em meu peito. Eu não queria tê-la machucado tanto, se eu pudesse tirava toda dor que eu já causei a ela e ficaria comigo. Para eu poder sofrer em seu lugar.

-Bella, por favor, não chore... Você sabe que não faz bem para nosso filho! E eu acho que posso te compreender, pelo menos um pouco mais agora. Só espero que um dia eu consiga seu perdão. – Eu esperava que sim, pois sabia que não existiam mais esperanças para minha vida sem a Bella, sem meu filho. Agora mais do que nunca, minha vida eram apenas eles. E mais do que tudo eu os queria ao meu lado.

- Edward, eu não sei o que te dizer...

- Não diga nada Bella, pelo menos não agora. Já considero um grande progresso você ter me ligado! – Eu não poderia perder nenhuma migalha que ela me oferecesse. Eu tinha que aproveitar cada pedacinho, e eu iria começar por seu telefonema.

- Acho que sim, foi um grande progresso!

- Bella, não quero forçar a barra... Mas, posso continuar te ligando? Para irmos conversando e nos acostumando um ao outro aos poucos? – Essa era uma grande oportunidade, e eu sabia que era o melhor que conseguiria por hora. Mas se ela ao menos me desse a chance de falar com ela..

- Tudo bem Edward, você pode me ligar. Mas não se esqueça: Nós vamos com calma!

Meu coração inflou naquele momento e eu sabia exatamente o que eu deveria fazer em seguida. Finalmente eu conseguia ver um caminho para seguir.

**Não se esqueçam, deixem reviews!**


End file.
